out of the darkness
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: La vida no es fácil, mas si has sufrido desde que tienes memoria. ¿podrás salir del vicio que te has entrado? ¿o ese mismo vicio te llevara a la muerte?
1. Begin

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje soez, maltrato. Si no te gustan este tipo de historia estas advertido.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Por fin me puedo echar en mi cama, lanzo mis zapatos lejos mientras tiro mi mochila al piso, escucho que algo se rompe dentro de ella... pero que mas da, no le doy importancia. Solo es algo material.

-Donde lo deje... - digo para mí.

Busco en el velador que esta al lado de mi cama lo que he estado deseando desde que comencé el día. Tengo que aprovechar que mis "queridos" padres viajaron y vuelven hasta la siguiente semana. Encuentro la bolsa que he escondido meticulosamente en el velador, agarro un encendedor de mi bolsillo y prendo lo que había en el contenido de la bolsa, mientras lo llevo hacia mis labios para inhalar el dulce humo que hace que mi vacía existencia tenga algo de "alegría" mientras exhalo el humo que residía dentro de mi boca me recuerdo que tengo una semana de paz. Me rió y mi risa se escucha por toda mi habitación, si me escucharan ahora dirían que he enloquecido.

-Si es que ya no lo he hecho - susurro riendo.

Una semana. Una jodida semana, donde tendré "alegría" y una casa vacía para mi propio beneficio. No puedo imaginar lo que hare en esta semana... Ya que después volveré a la mierda que llamo vida. Me quedo largo rato mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante, mientras el porro de marihuana se acaba con cada inhalada y exhalada que doy. Al cabo de un rato ya no hay nada, me levanto de mi cama para ir a buscar más.

-Maldito hijo de... - digo recordando que lo ultimo que tenía ya lo acabe fumando, lo demás se lo di a Frank... ya que el muy inútil vino arrastrándose ante mi para que le diera algo.

Suspiro mientras me voy al baño a darme una ducha, no me hizo efecto el porro excepto de que ahora estoy sonriendo. Agarro una toalla que hay en el colgador de mi ropero. Preparo la bañera me desvisto y entro en ella, la niebla causada por el vapor se funde en todo el cuarto de baño mientras mi cuerpo se relaja. Miro hacia la pared y veo una mancha de pintura que hice en la pared cuando tenía 5 años, doy una leve sonrisa la cual borro al instante al recordar lo que sucedió por eso.

Ese día quería que mi baño tuviera algo personalizado por mí, después de terminar me fui hacia donde mis padres para que miren lo que había realizado con una sonrisa. Como cualquier infante pensaba que me felicitarían o incluso reirán conmigo por lo que consideraba arte en ese entonces. No me espere a que mi padre me volcara mi rostro de un manazo mientras le gritaba a mi madre lo que le había costado remodelar la casa para que yo lo arruine con una mierda infantil, tampoco que después de eso mi madre me halara de mi brazo para después golpear mi espalda hasta dejarla llena de moretes al día siguiente.

Después cuando siguió en la escuela con los cabrones que tenia como compañeros cuando me halaron de mis cabellos y me empujaron para quitarme el dinero de mi almuerzo. Ese día llegue llorando donde mi madre a contarle lo que había sucedido, la cual también después me pego por dejarme quitar las cosas con esas personas.

Mientras sostenía una leve sonrisa sentí como las lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por mis mejillas mientras los recuerdos me golpeaban como si un cuchillo estuviera atravesando mi piel.

Cuando tenia 6 años recuerdo que mis padres se pelearon después de eso mi padre subió a mi cuarto a revisar mis cosas mientras sacaba todos mis juguetes gritando que todo lo que teníamos era por él y su dinero, yo me lance a sus piernas para que ya dejara de destruir los juguetes que tanto cuidaba gracias a eso recibí una patada en mi estómago mientras que me halaban de los cabellos para lanzarme en contra la pared, solo vi a mi madre diciendo que me lo merecía mientras quedaba inconsciente.

7 años y por cuestiones "x" que no recuerdo muy bien, mis padres decidieron llevarme a celebrar mi cumpleaños a una heladería la cual me encontré con un niño estúpido que me pego, no me acuerdo porque razones, creo que era por subir primero a uno de los juegos intente defenderme pero el muy hijo de perra me lanzo una patada a mi cara lanzándome al piso en el interior de esos jueguitos infantiles. Llegue donde mi madre con la cara golpeada a decirle lo que había sucedido en los juegos, mi padre cerro los ojos y apretó los puños mientras le susurro algo a mi madre, ella me jalo de mi brazo hasta donde un cuarto de limpieza a jalarme de mis cabellos y decirme que por culpa mía les hago pasar el ridículo.

Me rio al recordar eso, y así siguió siendo mi vida lo único que recibía a cambio de solamente disfrutar mi niñez era recibir golpes, llorar y sufrir en silencio.

Podría recordar más muchas otras cosas, en mi casa, en lugares públicos o incluso mi escuela. Si, también en la escuela recibía el famoso bullying por parte de mis compañeros gracias a mi color de cabello, las manga largas con cuello de tortuga que llevaba para ocultar los moretes y golpes de mi cuerpo, mi forma de ser, en fin… muchas cosas más.

Hasta que llego el día en que ese "sufrimiento" que tenía desaparecía aunque sea por un lapso reducido de tiempo.

-Y como olvidarlo - me dije. Mientras empezaba a reír.

Con mis ya 11 años conocí a Elian y ahí fue cuando cambio todo. Elian era mayor que mi por tres años empecé a juntarme con él cuando estaba peleando con mis compañeros, fue él el que me ayudo a sacarle la mierda a esos imbéciles. Después nos volvimos amigos empecé a juntarme con su grupo, todos ellos me superaban por tres o cuatro años, pero me sentía bien estando con ellos, empecé a salir a donde ellos iban aprender a manejarme en un ambiente distinto al encierro al que ya se acostumbró mi ser.

Empecé a salir a escondidas de mi casa y a fingir que tenía trabajos en la escuela para poder salir, a mis padres les importaba un comino lo que hiciera si tenía que ver con mis estudios así que no hubo problema. Una noche cuando llegue a mi cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso gracias al árbol que estaba al lado de mi ventana escuche a mis padres discutir y ya sabía a qué iba a llegar eso, espere hasta que mi madre apareció llorando, la intente consolar pero de repente ella arremetió contra mi verbalmente diciendo que todos sus problemas eran por mi culpa, se fue de mi dormitorio hasta que me vio derramando lágrimas y haberme abofeteado.

Cuando ella se marchó de mi habitación salte hacia la ventana y fui hacia la única persona que podría ayudarme. Elian. Cuando él me vio me pregunto que sucedió le conté todo, él solamente me miro se rio un poco y se fue a su cuarto, cuando salió de allí traía consigo un polvo de color blanco, ya tenia el presentimiento de que era, y no quería intentarlo al principio pero después de que él me dijo que si empezaba a consumir "eso" ya no sentiría el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, me sentiría diferente, ya no habría más dolor…

Y empezó, mi escape, mi cambio, mí alegría.

A mis 13 años cambie completamente, se acabó la ingenuidad, el sufrimiento, las burlas. TODO. Según los demás me volví una persona fría, déspota, malvada, cruel y demás huevadas que solamente por imbéciles decían. Elian y los demás me enseñaron a defenderme y a que lo que los demás dijeran me debería importar una mierda. Me dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber para estar por mi cuenta, ya que ya no los vería dentro de un año en su graduación. Hubo un estúpido que quiso pasarse de listo conmigo después de tiempo hasta que llegamos a los golpes. Solo diré que tuvo que ir al hospital por contusiones y hemorragia nasal debido a que casi le partí la nariz de un puñete. Y como era de esperase me dieron una paliza mis padres.

-Ya basta imbécil, deja de llorar - me dije mientras sacaba las lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas.

Salí de la bañera, me seque con la toalla que traje y salí a mi dormitorio a elegir que ropa ponerme. Saque una camiseta negra con unos jeans del mismo color.

Mientras me secaba el cabello mi celular sonó dando a saber que me había llegado un mensaje. Agarre el celular y leí lo que decía.

 _"Vamos a reunirnos dentro de media hora en mi casa ¿vienes?"_

Escribí un _"si"_ y me puse mis zapatos. Me mire al espejo, parecía una mierda con mis ojos rojos, mi cabello despeinado y mis bien marcadas ojeras con mi pálido rostro. Nadie creería que tuviera 16 darían que tengo 18 o 19 pero qué más da.

Esta persona soy yo, no me arrepiento en lo que me he convertido, así me siento bien y me da felicidad. Así soy, muchos que hablan a mis espaldas dicen muchas cosas sobre mí. Me da risa cada estupidez que hablan fingiendo saber algo de mi cuando solo conocen mi nombre… y algunos ni eso…

Pero prefiero que me digan como otros estúpidos lo hacen.

La chica corrompida. Yo soy. Dawn Hikari Berlitz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta algo corto pero es más como un prólogo, ya que esta es historia es un proyecto que está en periodo de prueba, si recibe aceptación para que continúe, continuare el segundo cap. Si no creo que eliminare la historia. O la continuare con pocos cap… es difícil decidir... Pero como he dicho es un proyecto ya que es la primera historia que escribo con estos temas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. I hate moving

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje soez, maltrato. Si no te gustan este tipo de historia estas advertido.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Definitivamente odio esta zona. Estúpido Erick por vivir por este lugar, estúpida calle llena de mierda, estúpido todo.

Agarro mi celular y marco hasta que me contesten.

-Hola, Frank ¿Dónde carajos queda?

-Voltea la esquina y mira la casa de color amarillo con un enorme grafiti de… eh… un grafiti en el portón.

Vuelco los ojos mientras suspiro y cuelgo.

Sigo caminando siguiendo las indicaciones que me dio Frank hasta ver una casa de color amarillo media despintada y con algo de moho en las paredes y en el portón un grafiti enorme. Me acerco toco la puerta y espero hasta que alguno de ellos abra.

-Dawn, viniste – me dice mientras se mueve a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-¿Para qué me hablaron?

-Vaya, que carácter tienes hoy. Solo queríamos verte una última vez – decía cuando entrabamos a lo que debía ser su sala.

-Erick. No tengo tiempo para melodramas, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Tranquila no durara mucho tiempo.

Suspiro mientras entrabamos a una habitación, asiento en señal de saludos a todos y me apoyo en la pared.

-Felicidades Dawn, vas a tener una linda vida en punta nevada – Me saludaba Irene con puro sarcasmo mientras inhalaba un cigarrillo – así que este es el adiós.

-¿Linda vida? – Dijo Frank – Ese lugar es mierda pura.

-Es sarcasmo estúpido – le respondió Erick mientras agarraba una caja de puros y me entregaba uno.

-No puedo – le dije mientras se lo devolvía – Por lo menos no hoy, necesito estar limpia.

-Ok esta bien, entonces te voy a dar uno menos fuerte – Me alcanzo un cigarro normal junto con un encendedor, me miro detenidamente, al parecer se dio cuenta que estaba indecisa por mi mirada – Vamos Dawn, sabes que esto te ara bien para toda la mierda que te vendrá después.

-Está bien – Admití mientras soltaba un suspiro y encendía el cigarro – Odio las mudanzas.

-Son una patada en el culo, pero que se va a hacer. Te lo digo por experiencia – dijo Irene.

Suspire una vez más, no quería mudarme, pero… ya estaba hecho mis padres habían ya comprado la nueva casa, muebles nuevos, el cambio de empleo, de escuela. En fin toda la estupidez que se prepara a la hora de mudarse.

-¿Ya sabes a que escuela te cambiaron? – me pregunto Erick.

-No, me lo van a decir cuando lleguemos allá.

-Nunca te dicen nada, eh – me dijo Frank.

-Si. Igual no me importa.

-Es lo mejor bebe, que no te importe nada – dijo Frank mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

-No te me acerques imbécil – lo queme un poco en el brazo con la punta encendida de mi cigarrillo y lo empujaba a lado – A menos que quieras quedar sin bolas después.

Erick se aguantaba la risa mientras Irene estallaba en carcajadas.

\- Eres una zorra maldita conmigo.

-Ya Frank no te hagas el boludo, sabes perfectamente que no le gusta que la toquen – Le dijo Erick.

-Por eso lo hago- dijo mientras volvía a ser el mismo estúpido de siempre - es divertido verla cabreada .

-Divertido será cuando mi puño se estrelle en tu ojo por joder tanto – le dije.

-¿A qué hora te vas? – me hablo Irene.

-A las 11 de la noche.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Sí. Para llegar en la mañana.

-Seguro que te la vas a pasar haciendo de buenita mientras arreglas todas tus cosas.

-Aja.

-¿Tendrás que estar limpia todo el resto del día?

-¿Qué crees?

-Que huevada – Dijo mientras se echaba en la cama de Erick – Yo no soportaría tanto.

-Porque obviamente no tienes control – Le dijo Erick.

-Erick - le llame.

-¿Qué?

-No te olvides de mandarme lo que te pedí.

-Tranquila, te va a llegar mañana mismo. Son personas de mi confianza y no dirán nada, solo llega a la terminal de la ciudad sin ser reconocida.

-¿De qué hablan? – nos preguntó Frank.

-Dawn se va en avión, así que debe estar completamente limpia. Por lo cual su droga se la voy a enviar con unos chicos por camión hasta la terminal de punta nevada.

-Ahhh.

Nos quedamos en silencio, lo cual agradecí harto, no me gusta hablar. Además de aburrirme era algo totalmente estúpido hablar de algo que no sea necesario.

-Bien gracias por el cigarrillo, lo necesitaba – Les dije mientras lanzaba el pitillo al basurero y abría la puerta – Adiós.

-Adiós – me dijo Frank mientras hacia un ademan de despedida con la mano.

-Espero que encuentres algo con que divertirte allá – dijo Irene – Adiós ve bien y mándame mensajes.

-Lo dudo – susurre – Esta bien.

-Bien vamos, te acompaño a la puerta – hablo Erick mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentado.

-¿Qué se encuentra por allá? – le pregunte una vez que salimos de su habitación.

-No muchas cosas, pero si hay personas como nosotros… Dime la verdad, en que escuela estas.

-Guau… que gran información y no lo sé – ¿Como siempre sabe cuándo oculto algo?

-Si no me lo dices no podré decirte con lo que te encontraras.

Suspire – El puente de vida, es privado.´

-Ah, ya se, lo conozco. La gente de ahí es una mierda.

-Como todos – sonreí

-Oye…

-Menos tú, vaya que estas sensible. Marica.

-Ja..ja..ja. No, no es eso, eres mi protegida desde que Elian se marchó.

-Sí, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero ahora sabes que puedo depender de mi misma.

-Lo sé, pero no cometas ninguna estupidez ni te dejes llevar por lo que otros estúpidos digan o inventen.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado. Ya llegamos, este es un adiós – le dije mientras levantaba mi mano.

Erick tomo mi mano sacudiéndola para después jalarme en un abrazo.

-Cuídate, tonta que no te molesten tus padres ni lo que pase, eres fuerte y puedes soportarlo. Lo que te encontraras ahí es pura nieve y mucha gente despreciable, debes cuidarte mucho.

-Si, tranquilo todo estará bien – le dije mientras devolvía el abrazo.

-Siempre me causa un escalofrió cuando dices eso. Mañana te va a llegar si o si tu paquete. Y nunca olvides, piensa todo y ve todo con la mente fría si no, no podrás saber lo que va a suceder y estarás cagada.

-Ya… ya, deja ya de melancolías me vas a hacer dar nauseas – dije mientras rompíamos el abrazo.

-Bien. Nunca olvides que si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo.

-Si lo tendré en cuenta – respondí mientras abría la puerta – Solo no te olvides darme la dirección la próxima vez que cambies de casa, fue una mierda caminar hasta aquí.

-Ja ja, ya lo veremos después. Adiós Dawn.

-Adiós… Erick.

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

-Pasajeros del vuelo 09873 por favor abordar en embar que.

-Vamos - dijo mi padre.

Caminamos hasta llegar donde arribamos el avión y nos sentamos en nuestro respectivos lugares, para mi buena suerte mi asiento estaba 3 asientos atrás del de mis padres ya que el tercero del que debía estar ya lo habían comprado y solo quedaban estos lugares.

Busco entre la mochila que traje conmigo como equipaje de mano mi celular y mis audífonos, espero hasta que la azafata termine de dictar las reglas del avión, y me pongo a escuchar música. Pienso en cuanto extrañare esta ciudad, ya que en ella se encontraban Erick e Irene las únicas personas que… se podría decir que me entendían, pero más que todo Erick, siempre estaba ahí para mí. Ahora me tendré que ir a este nuevo lugar que no conozco absolutamente nada aparte del nombre, con nuevas estúpidas y más personas cretinas que solo miran el aspecto con el que lucen. Siento mis parpados pesados hasta que los cierro y me dispongo a descansar.

-Señ… – oigo una voz pero es lejana de donde estoy.

-Seño… - otra vez esa voz ¿qué mierda quiere?

-Señorita – escucho esta vez claro mientras siento que me mueven un poco.

Abro los ojos de golpe mientras me siento y miro todo a mi alrededor y me encuentro con el chico que está sentado al lado mío desde que inicio el vuelo mirándome preocupadamente.

-¿Ya llegamos? – le pregunto.

-No señorita, pero… usted…

Parece que se asusta de mi cara o de mi mirada ya que tartamudea algo que no entiendo para después decir:

-Disculpe por haberla despertado pe… pe…ro… usted…. Esta… ta…ba… llorando…

Me toco las mejillas y compruebo que si, efectivamente estaban mojadas.

-Parece que tuvo una pesadilla, me preocupo al verla llorar.

-Gracias por despertarme… permiso.

Me levante y pase por los dos asientos al lado mío para ir hacia el baño. Me lavo la cara y me siento en la tapa del inodoro.

-¿Qué carajos soñé?

Agarre mi cabeza tratando de recordar, mientras las imágenes del sueño que siempre me atormenta llegaban. Salí del baño y ya empecé a sentir frío, seguro que ya llegaríamos dentro de poco, volví a mi asiento saque el abrigo que guarde en ella y me lo puse.

Todo lo que resto del viaje estuve despierta, por temor a volver a soñar con lo mismo y que esta vez alguien más o peor mis padres se dieran cuenta de ello.

Llegamos sin más cosas después de eso. Nos dirigimos a la nueva casa la cual recién sabré como es.

-¿Qué… carajos es esto? – susurre.

La verdad no me importaba que estemos por un barrio promedio, o una casa que necesita ser pintada o que los vecinos sean unos jodidos chismosos que ya salieron de sus casas para ver quienes llegaban, me importaba un comino. Lo que si me importa es que el dormitorio que me dieron está repleto de tinta, tinta y más tinta.

-Padre ¿qué es esto? – le cuestiono a mi pare cuanto este estaba subiendo por las escaleras.

Me miro con aburrimiento y dijo: - Para mi trabajo - Para seguir después haciendo lo que sea que hacía.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué esta en mi cuarto?

-Porque esta es mí casa y yo decido donde poner mis cosas.

-Sabes que soy alérgica a la tinta.

-Que cuando hayas sido más mocosa te haya salido ese asqueroso acné con los puntos rojos no es por alergia. Estabas obesa, ahora que por fin adelgazaste ya no tienes.

-Padre eso solamente me salió un día y el doctor del seguro les dijo que era alergia y que no me vuelvan a acercar cerca de la tinta.

Me miro con exasperación y algo de enojo.

-Los doctores mienten niña, no dicen siempre la verdad y tú no tienes "alergia" a la tinta. O piensas contradecirme.

Apretó fuertemente mis puños para no decir alguna tontería.

-No, pero no puedo dormir en esta habitación.

-Entonces ¿Dónde mas piensas quedarte? – Decía mientras se reía con burla – no hay mas habitaciones y tu madre eligió ese cuarto para ti, así que quieres o no vas a dormir ahí con mi trabajo hasta que me lo lleve.

Lo mire con rabia contenida ¿Cómo puedo tener un padre que sea tan puto?

-¡Tania ven a ver a ver a la malcriada de tu hija! – o no ya va empezar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Genial ¿y ahora?

-tu hija es una desconsiderada además de malcriada, no quiere dormir en su habitación porque según ella es "alérgica" a la tinta.

-En ningún momento he sido malcriada con usted padre.

-Silencio – me grito mi madre – Tú no tienes alergia a la tinta, mentirosa.

-No miento madre usted sabe lo que tengo, ya que fui con usted a ver al doctor aquella vez – dije alzando un poco la voz.

Y ese fue mi error, sentí como me jalo de mis cabellos hacia adentro del cuarto causando que mi brazo se golpee contra la puerta.

-Ves esto niña. Esta es tu habitación y aquí dormirás. Deja de ser caprichosa y de mentir – dijo gritando mi madre.

-¡No miento! – dije mientras sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-¡Silencio!

El golpe en mi mejilla fue duro y resonó el sonido en toda la habitación.

-Eres una mentirosa y te voy a enseñar que no seas una mentirosa, malagradecida ¡malcriada!

Se sacó el zapato que estaba usando y sentí como cada golpe era recibido en mi espalda, en mis brazos y mis piernas. Como las lágrimas bajaban traicioneras por mis mejillas a la vez que los gritos de mi madre eran lejanos gracias a la sensación de dolor por el objeto causante de mis lágrimas. Y seguía, seguía, seguía y seguía, más y más con más gritos, hasta que paro.

-Espero que hayas aprendido a dejar de ser una mentirosa y agradece que todavía no encuentro el cable para castigarte como se debe – dijo saliendo del cuarto con un portazo.

Me levante temblando y agarrándome de la pared, al menos hoy fue más suave que otras veces. Con las piernas temblando me adentro en el baño y me siento en el retrete, siento mi cuerpo adolorido y caliente mientras miro mis piernas y parte de mis brazos me arremango la manga larga para ver que ahora mi piel está roja por los golpes, el frio que entra por la ventana contra restra un poco el ardor de mi piel, cubro mi cara con mis manos mientras lloro en silencio, de rabia, de impotencia.

Mi celular vibra por mi barriga adentro mi mano por mi manga larga para sacarlo, es el único lugar el cual no me revisan mis cosas. Mi propio cuerpo, leo el mensaje de Erick que me dice que mi paquete se retrasó hasta mañana por la tarde. Suspiro y pongo mi celular encima del inodoro y me hecho en la parte de la ducha.

Se hace de noche por lo que veo a través de la poca luz que da la ventana del cuarto de baño, miro mi celular y ya son las 10:45 pm. E estado casi todo el día encerrada en la ducha y mis padres no me dijeron nada. Excelente por mí ya no tengo ganas de tratar con ellos, salgo a mi habitación para mirar todas las cajas que me rodean y empiezo a sentir picazón en mi piel agarro rápido mi maleta que había traído anteriormente antes de que todo esto sucediera saco una chamarra y reviso mis medias donde he guardado mi dinero.

Miro por la ventana al ver una opción por donde salir, ya no puedo quedarme en esta habitación mi piel me está empezando a picar demasiado y resisto las enormes ganas de rascarme. Encuentro el lugar perfecto para bajar y con cuidado de no caerme logro bajar con éxito. Creo que es hora de conocer un poco esta ciudad.

Camino por las calles hasta llegar a una plaza la cual me siento en un banco por un momento antes de volver a caminar, exhalo aire hacia mis manos para calentarme un poco. Sí que hace un frío de mierda en este lugar.

Miro todo lo que ahí a mi alrededor lo cual no es mucho, no se cuanto he caminado pero no quiero volver a mi casa todavía, aun no. Encuentro un lugar donde hay unos cuantos vendedores ambulantes y me compro un gorrito de invierno y guantes de lana, me pongo enseguida el gorrito y así la gente deja de mirar mi cabello.

Re anuo mi caminata, todo esta cerrado, es normal ya que dentro de poco va a ser media noche encuentro un lugar donde venden café pido uno me siento el cual no tardan en traerme.

Me rio un poco ya que el lugar está vacío.

-No eres de por aquí ¿no?

Miro hacia dónde provino la voz y veo a un chico de cabello negro mirándome curiosamente. Tiene cara de bobo.

-¿Oye? – Sigue hablando - ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Que no estas atendiendo este café – le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos.

-Si, pero no hay nadie así que… - dijo a la vez que rascaba la nuca nerviosamente – sería bueno conversar con alguien.

No respondo y sigo bebiendo mi café, en mala hora lo pedí para tomar en mesa.

-Me llamo Ash ketchum ¿y tú?

-….

-No hablas mucho ¿eh?

-….

-Parece que no.

-….

Bajó la cabeza algo triste.

-Ya veo no quieres charlar.

-…..

-Lo entiendo…

Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

-Dawn

Me miro confundido un momento hasta que creo que por fin comprendió.

-Un placer conocerte Dawn ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?

-Hmp

-¿Eso es un si o un no?

Bien que de malo puede pasar hablar con alguien solo una vez, con tal no creo volver a encontrármelo.

-Si.

-Es igual – me miro sorprendido.

-¿De qué?

-No nada je..je..je. Y ¿a qué se debió el mudarte?

-Mis padres cambiaron de empleo.

-Ahhh si… los padres siempre son ¿no?

Lo mire fijamente por un momento.

-Eso creo.

-Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Cuántos me das?

-Mmmmm – me miro un momento – mmm…. Mmm… mmm… te doy…. Unos... quince. Sí quince y medio.

Me rio un momento, mientras él me mira confundido.

-¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta confundido.

-Nada, solo que eres el primero que se acerca a saber la edad que tengo.

-¿Y cuantos años? – me pregunta más entusiasmado al haber logrado que le siga la conversación.

-dieciséis.

-Oh… eres una pequeña.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Porque yo tengo dieciocho dentro de poco diecinueve – dice mientras sonríe como un bobo.

-Oh… entonces es raro.

-¿Qué? – me mira expectante.

-Que un viejo este hablando con una pequeña ¿no crees que se ve raro?

-Eh… no lo había pensado así… - Se queda pensativo llevándose las manos a su cabeza.

Sonrió un poco ya que parece un niño y se me hace difícil creer que sea mayor que yo.

-Pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, no es raro.

-¿En serio? – pregunta más feliz.

-Sí, solo eres un poco mas grande por dos años que no es mucho además que actuando así pareces de mi edad.

-Tu pareces de la mía – dijo riéndose.

-Puede ser – dije mientras me reía un poco con él.

-¿Dawn?

-Hmp.

-Si te mudaste y ya vamos por más de medio año escolar ¿Ya te pasaste de colegio eh?

-¿Sigues en la escuela?

-Ehh… bueno… yo…

-¿Cuántos años tienes en verdad?

-diecisiete, pero ya voy a cumplir dieciocho pronto – dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se llevaba una mano atrás de su nuca.

Me río de las ocurrencias de este chico – Bueno, no te avergüences todos alguna vez mentimos sobre nuestra edad.

-Si… eso creo, aunque no lo hago muy a menudo.

-Se nota.

-¿Enserio?  
Asiento en afirmación.

-¿Por qué?

-Te asombraste mucho, te pusiste nervioso y por último te sonrojaste de vergüenza.

-Oh… ya veo… jeje bien gracias por decirme.

Vuelvo a asentir mientras continuo mi café. Seguimos conversando de cualquier cosa y tontería que se le ocurriera a Ash, Hasta que se hicieron las 1:00 am y me dijo que tenia que se cerrar pero que lo espere me comento por donde vive y para no tenía idea de donde me encontraba le dije que yo vivía cerca de donde él, cosa que feliz me dijo que nos vayamos juntos. Agarramos un autobús y en todo el trayecto él me decía como llegar a las calles, los lugares a conocer y a los que no me debía acercar porque eran zona roja. Hasta que bajamos en una parada y seguimos caminando, al llegar a una plaza la cual reconocí al instante ya que era la misma por la que pase al iniciar mi caminata le dije que mi casa era por el otro lado de la plaza él quería acompañarme pero yo le negué diciendo que ya me esperaban mis padres y que no pasaba nada. Dudoso acepto.

-Entonces… nos vemos Dawn.

-Si, nos vemos Ash.

-Sabes algo… me alegro de haberte hablado ya que ahora somos amigos – dijo sonriendo como bobo.

Me sorprendí mucho al oírlo decir eso, pero no podía dejar que él lo note así que con toda la normalidad de voz posible le dije:

-Yo también me alegro Ash.

-Entonces chau Dawn, nos vemos…. Pasa seguido por el café para conversar.

-claro.

Después de esa pequeña despedida me fui por el camino que recordaba para llegar a mi casa. Mientras las palabras de Ash seguían " _ahora somos amigos"_ me río antes las ocurrencias de ese chico, al cual se que ya no voy a ver más. No sirvo para amigos ni amistades solamente Erick es la excepción, además que tampoco quiero tener ninguna de ellas pero… esa boba sonrisa y actitud estúpida me hiso creer que de verdad tenía un amigo aunque fuera una sensación efímera creo que… NO. No puedo ni debo tener amigos ni amistad con nadie, absolutamente nadie, dejare de pensar en estas tonterías ya que son pensamientos estúpidos y cosas sin sentido que no me van a servir de nada.

Al subir de nuevo por donde baje, me entre al cuarto de baño y prepare en el piso unas tres colchas y otra arriba para poder taparme me agarre una almohada, puse mi celular a cargar y me tome una pastilla contra la alergia que compre al pasar por una farmacia.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando me acuerdo que mañana tengo escuela ¡JODER! Pongo mi despertador a las 4 y media am. Al menos tengo dos horas y media para dormir.

Ahora a dormir y esperar a saber que pasara dentro de unas horas, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no va a ser nada bueno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien aquí está el segundo cap. Y si leíste hasta aquí te agradezco por leer. El prox cap va a ser mas largo ya que tendrá más cosas.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. first day here

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje soez, maltrato. Si no te gustan este tipo de historia estas advertido.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No puedo creer que tenga que ponerme esto, no me voy a poner esto, no… definitivamente por nada del mundo. Pero, joder que siempre hay un pero, el poco sentido común que me sobra me obliga a replantearme mi negación.

Pero… ¡vamos! ¡¿Qué clase de escuela da de uniforme falda y camisa manga corta, sobre todo falda?! ¡Joder estamos en el puto invierno, cómo coño dan esto de uniforme!

Respiro profundamente tratando de controlar las ganas que tengo de golpear algo, y para aumentarle no tengo absolutamente nada de droga con la que pueda tranquilizarme porque recién llegan esta tarde. Miro detenidamente por unos minutos el uniforme que deje encima del inodoro. Ya tengo mi cara maquillada naturalmente como para que no se note el morete que tiene mi mejilla por el golpe de ayer, solo tengo que pensar en qué hacer para… ¡perfecto!

Salgo del cuarto de baño para buscar rápidamente en una de las cajas que están cerca de mi maleta antes de que me comience a picarme la piel, saco de ella lo que busco y me encierro de nuevo en el baño y dormitorio provisional. Doy una última mirada a mi uniforme antes de sonreír perversamente con unas tijeras en mis manos.

Definitivamente, necesito mi droga.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-No te acostumbres a que te voy a traer siempre, solo lo estoy haciendo porque esa fue mi excusa para que me presten la movilidad del trabajo – De nuevo mi padre está repitiendo lo mismo que hace diez minutos.

-Sí.

-Traerte es una pérdida de tiempo, podría estar completando lo que me queda por hacer.

¿Cuándo dejara de hablar?... No lo sé.

-Además estoy llegando tarde al trabajo.

Dios. Cállate de una buena vez.

-Entendiste. Porque gracias a ti y a tu tardanza siempre llego tarde a mi trabajo.

Creo que con estas van… ¿20 o 40 veces que lo repite?

-Apenas llegues al colegio me averiguas que líneas de autobús pasan por la casa.

Joder, ya lo sé.

-Y cuidadito de querer andar de enamoradita con algún pendejito de por ahí. Porque hay si me saco el cinto y te masacro.

Mierda… ¿Cuándo se va a callar? aparte de ni conocerme bien me dice todas esta estupideces.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

¿Por qué sigue hablando?

-Pelada ¿me estas escuchando?

Y sigue y sigue y sigue. Ya te oí, deja de hablar.

-Malcriada de mierda ¿me estas escuchando o te estás haciendo la loca?

Asiento con la cabeza y entonces el auto frena en una esquina, y mi padre me jala fuertemente de mis cabellos.

-¿Me estas escuchando sorda de mierda? - Empieza gritando.

-Si – Joder seguro mi cuero cabelludo estará lleno de más moretes. Genial.

-¡¿Y por qué carajos no contestas?! – Grita como loco.

No respondo, ¿para qué responderle?

-¡Habla!

-Sí, si lo escuche – Como detesto tragarme mi orgullo, pero si no hago esto… no quiero dar nada de explicaciones si me preguntan por algún extraño golpe por mi cara.

Ejerció más fuerza en el agarre de mis cabellos para preguntarme cínicamente: - ¿Si, qué?

-Si padre, escuche todo – Mierda como lo…

-Ya te voy a enseñar malcriada de mierda, tu madre te consiente demasiado. No te educa como se debe, pero espera nomas a que acabe todo lo que tengo que hacer, a ver si seguís de contestona y altanera.

Me soltó mis cabellos y puso el vehículo en marcha. Ya no dijo más nada en lo que resta del camino, por mí se va a la mierda con sus huevadas y acusaciones sin sentido.

Estaciona en frente a un portón grande, metálico todo cerrado, con una pequeña puerta en el para que los alumnos entren.

-No te voy a recoger, venite a la casa sola – Hablo la excusa de padre que tengo.

-Está bien – respondí mientras salía del auto.

-¿Qué hice para merecer una hija como vos? – Le escuche decir en vos baja antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cierro mis manos para convertirlos en puños y apretarlos fuertemente mientras apretaba mis dientes controlando las fuertes ansias de decirle todas sus verdades. Al entrar veo que la fachada de prisión de la escuela por fuera compensa el gran espacio en el interior, camino por los pasillos del frente hasta encontrar una puerta con un letrero que dice "dirección" me quedo terminando unos trámites con la secretaria y la directora la cual me pregunta por qué mis padres no están en estos momentos conmigo, doy la simple excusa que por su trabajo entregándole un justificativo falso hecho por mí con la letra falsificada de mi madre. Toca el timbre de entrada y la secretaria me lleva hasta el que supongo debe ser mi salón.

Al llegar todas las miradas se centran en mi lo cual me incomoda un poco pero no le doy mucha importancia, el maestro pide que me presente lo cual niego educadamente para poder sentarme en uno de los asientos desocupados a lo último de la clase. Después de eso siguió la clase la cual en ese periodo era de química. Como utilizan los mismos libros que los de mi anterior escuela no están muy avanzados ya que siguen en calorimetría igual que cuando deje mi anterior escuela. La hora pasa rápido, entre la lección del maestro y una que otra búsqueda de conversación de mis compañeros para conmigo. Al tocar el timbre para el recreo un grupo se acercó a mí, con las comunes preguntas de ¿Si mi cabello era natural? ¿Si me lo pintaba? ¿Si quería pasar el recreo con ellos? ¿Si tenía novio? A lo cual cada pregunta evadía olímpicamente solo contestando con puros monosílabos.

Y el premio va al comentario ganador del día, donde cada palabra salió con pura envidia y veneno.

" _¿Estos son los nuevos uniformes? Porque si es así Dios que horrible ¿Capaz que la pobre chica no tiene ni gusto y por eso se lo puso? Es hora de hacer obra de caridad para el bien de todos."_

Volteo mis ojos hacia arriba aburrida de todo esto, ya quiero que nuevamente toque el timbre. Siento que alguien se sienta al frente mio, no le doy importancia y cierro mis ojos mientras apoyo mi codo en el pupitre y pongo una mano apoyada a mi mejilla, insultándome internamente por haber olvidado de traerme mis audífonos, pero al mismo tiempo aprovecho para pensar que hare para ir hacia la terminal a recoger mi droga, la necesito urgentemente. También… ¿dónde queda la terminal?

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – Escucho una voz con un tono muy nasal sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No respondo, cuando quiero volver a mis pensamientos otra vez esa chica voz nasal habla de nuevo.

-Les estaba comentando a mis amigas el uniforme que tienes, esta súper guau, me encanta.

Abro un poco mis parpados para ver de quien es esa voz irritante. Ah, la chica del comentario ganador, _genial…_ otra hipócrita más para el mundo.

-Pero ellas me dijeron que no les gustaba, son unas envidiosas. A mí me encanta.

Se puso a hablar sobre mi uniforme como por cinco minutos, empezó a decir algo de amistad y ya yo me aburrí de esta hipócrita.

-Nos contaremos de todo. Me caes súper bien y estoy segura que seremos súper pinky. Mira yo soy….

-Guárdatelo. No me interesa saber quién eres, ni ser tu amiga – Digo la oración más larga que he pronunciado desde que llegue al salón.

-¡¿Qué!? – me mira sorprendida.

Me vuelvo a apoya contra la palma de mi mano mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Quién te crees para ignorarme? ¡Oye! Mírame te estoy hablando – Grita ruidosamente.

Volteo la mirada aburrida de los chillidos de esta chica y de los "uhh" y comentarios que surgieron de los presentes en el salón. Toca el timbre por fin y la chica hipócrita se sentó al que supongo debe ser su asiento toda roja de rabia. Pasa otra aburrida hora sin ninguna novedad o algo interesante hasta volver a tocar el timbre del segundo recreo.

Me levanto de mi asiento llevando mi mochila conmigo y me dispongo a conocer esta escuela, a ver si encuentro algo interesante por ahí. Mi celular vibra dentro del bolsillo improvisado que le hice a la falda, veo que tiene un mensaje de Erick leo el contenido que dice que mi paquete va a llegar con alguien conocido a las 3:25 pm. Siento cuando alguien pasa rápidamente por mi lado empujándome a la vez, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo para atrás golpeando mis glúteos.

-Maldito hijo de… - susurro viendo como una mata de cabello morado perdiéndose con las demás personas.

-¡Paul! – Escucho que alguien grita - ¡Por lo menos discúlpate, amargado!

-Discúlpalo por favor, él siempre es un amargado pero hoy ha tenido una mañana difícil. – Habla una voz algo conocida tendiéndome su mano - ¿Dawn?

Miro hacia arriba para encontrarme con la mirada sorprendida de… ¡¿Ash!?

-Ash... – Susurro agarrando su mano para pararme.

-¡Dawn! Que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me dice alegre mientras me mira un poco curioso.

Entre cierro mis ojos y levanto una ceja un poco divertida ante su tonta y algo absurda pregunta.

-Hmp, no sé… será porque estudio aquí – Le respondo irónicamente.

-Je..je, lo siento ya me había dado cuenta pero… - Me mira algo avergonzado – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te inscribieron aquí? – Dijo llevándose una mano a su nuca – Para que así yo te hubiera mostrado el colegio – Dijo con una de esas bobas sonrisas que me dan gracia pero a la vez ganas de golpearlo.

-No pasa nada… - Le digo para calmarlo - ¿Quién será el idiota que me choco? – pregunto más para mí recordando al estúpido que me hizo caer.

-Ah, te pido disculpas por él y lo que hizo, tuvo una mañana complicada… normalmente…. Él es un poco menos… tosco.

-Oh, y ¿Quién es él? Al parecer lo conoces bien ¿no?

-Sí, él es mi mejor amigo, se llama Paul. – Ok, nombre… listo. – Es un buen tipo cuando lo llegas a conocer… mejor.

-Aja, se nota – Digo con un poco de ironía – Bien… dejando de lado esto – Esta es una buena oportunidad que no voy a dejar pasar– Ash ¿Estas libre a la salida? – Si dice que sí ya tengo más fáciles las cosas.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – Me pregunta.

-Es que tengo que ir hacia el centro de la ciudad a recoger unos papeles para mis padres. Ellos no van a poder porque están saturados de trabajo, así que me mandaron a mí pero como no conozco mucho… además que quiero ayudarlos un poco y sacarles un peso de encima – Por favor que se lo crea.

-Claro, no hay problema yo te guio, voy a ser como tu guía particular para la ciudad – Me responde con una gran sonrisa. Ingenuo

Saca su celular para mirarlo un momento y de ahí volver a verme – Nos vemos en la salida frente al laboratorio. ¿Sabes dónde queda?

-Sí – Miento de nuevo.

-Bien – Me responde y comienza a caminar – Nos vemos – Dijo para comenzar a correr

* * *

-Por supuesto Berlitz, me alegra ver que todavía hay estudiantes aplicados como usted. Solo prométame no quedarse hasta tarde.

-No, no se preocupe. Muchas gracias profesora – Dije con una sonrisa viendo como la maestra salía del aula.

Todo hasta el momento está saliendo bien, aunque demasiado fácil y eso es lo que me preocupa un poco… pero no tengo tiempo para preocupaciones infundadas ahora que me está saliendo bien todo… momentáneamente.

-Bien Berlitz, ya hable con su mamá para avisarle que se quedara unas horas más. Aquí le dejo los libros, al acabar por favor colóquelos en el cajón del escritorio.

-Sí, no se preocupe profe confié en mí – Le respondo con una sonrisa de felicidad falsa de hace unos momentos.

-No se quede hasta muy tarde. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana profe.

Por fin. Sonreír como sonsa me hace doler las mejillas, al asegurarme que la maestra ya se había ido les saco foto con mi celular a los ejercicios de los libros que me dio para luego colocarlos donde me dijo y a buscar el famoso laboratorio.

Tuve la buena suerte de que la profesora de matemáticas sea la tutora del curso, y para sumar más puntos me toco su materia en esta ultima hora. Solo tuve que sentarme en frente de ella asiéndome pasar de niña buenita, atiendo tranquila toda la clase y pidiéndole ayuda para "ponerme al corriente" con los temas avanzar fue suficiente para dar buena imagen. ¡Ja! Tan fácil…

Le pregunto a una de las señoras de limpieza donde está el laboratorio el cual resulta estar en el segundo piso, al subo las escaleras. Al parecer ya se fue ó se cansó de esperarme ya que al frente de la puerta donde esta el enorme letrero que dice: laboratorio. todo esta vacío, miro que hora son ya son las 2:25 pm. ¿Por qué en este estúpido colegio la salida es a las 2:15 pm? Solamente para los de último y penúltimo año es así, pero por lo que he visto para los demás es más temprano.

Escucho como la puerta se abre sorprendiéndome un poco, de ella salen un montón de chicos con mandiles manchados de lo que supongo deben ser residuos de algunos químicos. La mayoría me mira de pies a cabeza, algunos disimuladamente y otros sin nada de vergüenza. Veo salir a Ash cuando creí que ya todos habían salido, se le veía muy apurado mirando para todos lados hasta topar su vista conmigo.

-Dawn, discúlpame si esperaste mucho tiempo, no habíamos terminado el trabajo y…

-No pasa nada, igual acabo de llegar – le interrumpo antes de que diga algo mas.

-Que bien, pensaba que te habías ido creyendo que yo me olvide de lo que te dije.

-No. Nada de eso.

-Me alegro, ahora vámonos… - dijo sonriendo como bobo y empezando a caminar.

-Ash…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Y… no traes más cosas? – le pregunto al no ver que traía mochila al contrario de los otros que habían salido.

-¿Eh?... ah… ¡Sí! Je… je. Gracias por decirme Dawn.

Me doy la vuelta y choco con alguien en el proceso, miro hacia arriba para ver con quien choque y… me encuentro con unos fríos y penetrantes ojos que no muestran ninguna expresión mirándome fijamente. Cuando estoy a un pelo de lanzarle algún insulto me doy cuenta de que su mirada es diferente a lo usual. Ya que esta mirada es totalmente diferente a las que habitualmente me observan, es diferente, es… tan… distinto. Es… es… se… siente… tan… sumamente molesto.

-¿Qué tanto miras? – le digo molesta.

Él me ignora sin decir nada voltea su mirada hacia Ash y camina un poco hacia adelante.´

-Perdedor, de nuevo te estas olvidando tus cosas – dice mientras le lanza una mochila color azul – no quiero cargar de nuevo con tus cosas.

-Gracias Paul – dice sonriente Ash. ¿Por qué no se enoja cuando lo acaban de llamar perdedor? Y… un momento ¿acaso dijo Paul? – mira te presento a Dawn, Dawn… él es Paul, Paul ella es Dawn.

Ok, confirmado. Este tipo es él estúpido que me hizo caer en el recreo.

Nos miramos fijamente como hace unos momentos. ¡Esto es irritante! ¿Acaso piensas intimidarme con la mirada? Ja... ja… ja, pobre imbécil, eso no funciona conmigo; pero si quieres una infantil competencia de miradas… bueno, eso tendrás.

La mirada de Ash varía de mí hacia él repetidamente. Se empieza a reír un poco muy incómodo por el cambio de ambiente ocasionado por nuestra culpa.

-¿Dawn?... ¿No querías que te ayude en algo? – pregunta algo cohibido.

-Si – le respondí cortando la competencia de miradas - ¿Vamos?

-Ok, Paul. ¿Quier….

-No – hablo cortando cualquier pregunta que Ash pudiere hacerle – tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Mmm… eres un amargado – dijo Ash entrecerrando los ojos – Ya que – lanza un suspiro - ¿Dawn?

-Hmp.

-Chau Paul – dijo Ash dirigiéndose hacia él.

Paul sin darse la vuelta ni un momento o decir algo empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras perdiéndose entre ellas.

-Ahh… - escuche suspirar a Ash – nunca dejara de ser un aburrido amargado.

Miro a Ash un momento y sin preguntarle nada de él extraño que tiene por amigo le pregunto si ya nos podemos ir.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mirando mi celular, viendo que solo faltan diez minutos para que sea la hora que Erick dijo. Mientras espero apoyada un camión familiar. Me aburro de lo peor.

Menos mal que a Ash lo llamaron a no sé qué cosas para realizar urgentemente y tuvo que irse, claro que antes de eso ya le había sacado información sobre unos cuantos lugares, en especial la terminal, que por cierto no tiene mucha seguridad que digamos, ya que si fuera así no estaría ahora adentro esperando a que llegue mi paquete.

A lo lejos de las demás flotas y camiones veo llegar al cual es la razón que este de aquí y allá pasado todas estas burreras. Espero a que se estacione en un concreto lugar, me acerco cuando veo salir junto a un hombre un joven de cabello largo.

-N – digo al acercarme a él.

-Berlitz – me mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe burlonamente - ¿nuevo look?

-Puede ser.

-Te queda. Esta mejor que tu estilo gótico.

-Jodéte.

-Primero tu linda, como seguro ya sabes Erick te envía un obsequio – dice dándose la vuelta al camión para entrar, tarda un rato para luego salir con una caja mediana en sus manos con algo de restos de esponja la cual se ve que entra perfectamente en mi mochila – tu regalo – dijo extendiendo la caja hacia mi.

-Hmp – digo al momento de agarrar la caja que contiene lo que tanto espero.

Sonríe y se acerca demasiado hacia mi rostro.

-¿Seguimos haciendo negocios? – dice mientras roza un poco nuestros labios.

-Si – respondo secamente alejándome de él.

-Perfecto – dice alejándose – una semana, mismo lugar, misma hora.

-Hmp.

-Ah… por cierto va a venir _él_ , así que no llegues tarde – dice guiñando un ojo antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

Después de escuchar las obscenidades que decía en gritos mi madre por más de 4 horas subo a mi habitación directo hacia el baño, al menos no estaba mi padre ya me duelen los oídos de tanto escuchar sus gritos. Saco la caja de mi mochila y lo coloco sobre mi improvisada cama en el baño. Eh esperado esto todo el jodido día y ya quiero mi droga. Quiero olvidarme de este odio, odio que siento, de toda esta farsa, de esta estúpida vida, aunque nunca he pensado en acabar con ella y nunca lo hare, no niego que es una mierda que odio y de la que no estoy ni por asomo algo alegre de ella. Abro el paquete y saco las tiras de confeti que están por encima, al sacar unas cuantas bolsas con marihuana y cocaína debajo de ellas se encuentra una chamarra de color rojo oscuro.

Saco la chamarra y vuelvo a meter mi mano en la caja hasta encontrar una tarjeta y en donde reconozco la letra de Erick al instante la cual escribe:

" _Dawn lo prometido ya está. Espero que no te estén jodiendo demasiado la vida, allá la gente es una mierda ya lo sabrás pronto. Cualquier cosa llámame y no pongas el gps de tu celular activo, sé que es difícil estar sin el y menos en un lugar que no conoces, pero tú ya sabes cuales son los motivos. Bien espero que te guste tu obsequio de despedida, más vale que lo uses. Y aunque lo niegues yo se que te gusta ese color. Disfrútalo."_

Sonrió levemente, estúpido Erick es el único que sabe esas cosas de mí, y el único tarado al que le tengo un cariño bien grande y siempre recordare. Agarro mi celular y le envió un mensaje agradeciéndole por el regalo.

Agarro la chamarra para medírmela, me queda a mi talla, es largo hasta llegar a mitad de mis muslos y aunque no lo parezca es bastante gruesa y liviana. La guardo en la mi maleta que moví hacia el baño, veo la hora y son las 10:30 pm, sonrío perversamente al por fin tener lo que tanto quiero y me da felicidad. Solo tengo que saber cuándo mierda van a sacar la estúpida tinta. Por el momento no pensare en ese _minúsculo detalle_ y me preocupare en lo que tengo por fin en mis manos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy raro? ¿No entendieron? Me lo comentan para saber en que aclarar la historia o sus dudas.**

 _ **Lila: Gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste y espero que ya no te pique xD**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario. Mmm no entiendo ¿Cuál? ¿Erick? Y bien si quieres saber eso solo diré que más adelante se verá. Respuesta muy troll (?)**_

 **Hasta luego.**


	4. new stuff

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje soez. Si no te gustan este tipo de historias estas advertido.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-El calor absorbido o desprendido durante una reacción lleva el nombre de termoquímica, la cual es una rama de….

Mientras la hora de química sigue, pienso si de verdad va a venir él hoy, según lo que me dijo N sí. Habrá que ver entonces que es lo va a pasar.

Al tocar el timbre de recreo guardo mis útiles en mi mochila y me la pongo en la espalda para irme a comprar algo. No puedo dejar mis cosas aunque el aula sea indefinida para los alumnos, no desde que la hipócrita de Silvia quiere "vengarse" ya que supuestamente la humille el primer día al ignorarla, estúpida niña mimada.

-¡Dawn!

-Ash, ¿Y la mora? ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto después de ver solo a Ash llegando hacia donde estoy.

-Je…je – Dice caminando al lado mío – pues… como siempre tubo tarea atrasada que hacer y se quedó en el curso.

-Ah, bien. – Digo restándole importancia - Qué recomiendas comprar – le pregunto llegando a la cafetería del colegio.

-Mmmm, hay varias opciones pero yo recomendaría especialmente….

En los pocos días que llevo conociendo que clase de persona es Ash sé que su tema favorito es la comida y los animales, además de que la mayoría de las personas del colegio no le hablan por su actitud infantil y bondadosa, la mayoría de aquí son unos hipócritas alzados. Además claro de que él es amigo de Paul.

Con Paul es diferente apenas hemos cruzado más de tres palabras, si hablamos en lo que respecta palabras normales, ya que en un recreo discutimos porque el muy pendejo tuvo el descaro de llamarme estúpida porque accidentalmente lo choque sin querer cuando el muy cabrón me hizo caer el primer día. La discusión no acabo muy bien ya que empezamos a insultarnos primero y terminamos con la infantil forma de que él me llame azulita patética y yo de llamarlo mora estúpida. Así que no lo conozco bien, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que es un reverendo cabrón de mierda.

Después de que compramos nuestro almuerzo nos sentamos en uno de los asientos a almorzar mientras Ash me contaba la horrible tarea de completar las estadísticas que les daba la profesora de matemáticas y la suerte mía por tenerla de tutora. Comimos tranquilamente nuestro respectivo almuerzo.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te esta yendo? – me pregunta de repente Ash.

-¿En qué? – pregunto con curiosidad de saber el porqué de su pregunta.

-Ya sabes. Nueva ciudad, nuevo colegio, ponerte al día en los avances de las materias, tener una nueva casa.

-Todo normal, la verdad no hay nada nuevo. Claro excepto por el frio y que no conozco mucho de aquí.

-¿Y no extrañas a tus amigos? – al momento de preguntarme eso me mira atentamente esperando una respuesta.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

\- porque no tengo muchos "amigos"

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me llevo bien con las demás personas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por distintas razones.

-¿Por qué?

-Estas muy preguntón hoy ¿eh? – le digo mientras levanto una ceja.

-Je… je. No es eso, lo que pasa es que me da curiosidad que desde que te conozco no te he visto conversando con alguien mas… no te lo tomes a mal, solo que… eres una chica muy agradable y buena. – Si supieras. – Y en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos eres una muy buena amiga. Es por eso que me pregunto por qué no te veo hablando con otros.

Sonrió levemente por su emoción de decir que somos amigos.

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo – aunque ya se la respuesta.

-Bueno, es que conmigo es distinto ya que…. Las personas de aquí no son muy agradables que digamos – dijo con obviedad – y porque suficiente que tengo de amigo a Paul y ahora a ti también Dawn. Aparte de que no son mis únicos amigos en sí, también tengo otros. Pero no son del colegio y tampoco de esta ciudad.

-Que bien por ti Ash, me alegro. Pero yo…. – rápido Dawn inventante algo – Pensándolo bien… si, si hay unas personas a quienes se puede decir que echo de menos. – Al menos no todo en eso es mentira.

-¿En serio? – Me pregunto Ash con una sonrisa -¿Quiénes?

-Je. Unas personas a las cuales conozco – Que respuesta más incoherente acabo de dar. Sé que me va a preguntar más pero con eso bastara, le diré algo más para que cambie de tema. – Oye ¿Qué tal tu hamburguesa? Debe de estar muy buena si ya te estas comiendo como cuatro de esas.

-Sí, esta buenísima – dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una gran mordida - ¿Quieres? – me pregunta mostrándome la hamburguesa.

Cuando le iba a responder sonó el timbre para volver a clases. Ash termino su hamburguesa rápidamente mientras yo termine de beber el poco de jugo que quedaba de mi almuerzo. Caminamos juntos hasta que llegamos por la escalera, ya que en el segundo piso está el curso de la promoción. Me despido de Ash y camino hasta mi curso.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Al pasar otra aburrida hora de clases, pero esta vez la última del día toco el timbre de salida. Espere hasta que los demás hayan salido como estampida apenas sonó el primer toque, me despedí de la profesora de matemáticas educadamente, debo admitir que aunque solo haya sido una semana en la que voy aquí portarme respetuosamente con los maestros estaba surtiendo efecto, y claro, a pesar de todo mis notas no son tan malas también.

-¡Daaaawn!

-Ash, no grites – le digo mirándolo seriamente.

-Perdón es que te quería preguntar si no vamos ju….

-Perdedor vamos a llegar tarde si no te apresuras – Genial, esa voz solo puede ser de alguien.

-Problemática – dice Paul llegando al lado de Ash y mirándome a los ojos con aburrimiento

-Imbécil – le saludo "cortésmente" también.

-Ya ya, no empiecen – dice Ash.

-Como sea. Vamos a llegar tarde y recuerda que debemos ir a otro sitio Ash, si te atrasas llega por tu cuenta. –hablo Paul.

-Amargado – Dijo mirándolo mal Ash a Paul – Lo siento Dawn, iba a decirte si nos vamos juntos, pero me había olvidado completamente de esto.

Aunque aún no entendía nada de lo que decían le dije que no había problema y otro día nos íbamos juntos. Nos despedimos como siempre, Ash con una efusiva sonrisa de parte de él y Paul con una mirada fija por unos momentos para después ignorarme y cada quien seguir su camino.

Al caminar por una de las calles para agarrar la linea hacia la terminal siento la presencia de alguien a mí alrededor, me doy la vuelta para ver de qué se trata pero no hay nadie en el lugar a mi vista. Mierda, justo esta calle es la que es menos transitada por ser de un barrio medio humilde, camino un poco más rápido para meterme en otra de las calles cercanas viendo si lo que sentía era solo una falsa alarma. Muy al contrario de eso la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas seguía intacta y eso hace que me ponga en posición de defensa.

Joder, ya aburrida de estar en esta situación me doy a vuelta y sigo sin ver a alguien, pero igual, ya cansada de este estúpido jueguito de persecución hablo en voz alta:

-Quien quiera que seas, sal de una vez y deja de seguirme.

-Vaya, no pensé que te dieras cuenta tan rápido - hablo una voz femenina que se me hace haberla escuchado antes.

-Hmp. Muéstrate ya y deja de hablar detrás de lo que sea que te escondes.

Escuche como se reía la misma voz para detrás de una de las paredes de ladrillo que contenían un bote de basura comunitario saliera… ¿Silvia?

-Veo que eres muy perspicaz, Dawn.

-Cualquiera lo sería si lo están siguiendo – respondo - ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero proponerte un trato – Dice Silvia mientras se acerca más hacia donde estoy parada.

-¿Trato? – pregunto mientras observo cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Sí, un trato que beneficiara a las dos.´

-¿Y qué tienes tu para que supuestamente me beneficie?

-Algo que apreciaras mucho.

-¿Qué puedes tener tu que yo aprecie?

-Tu reputación.

¿Qué? Genial, ahora tengo a una orate diciendo estupideces frente mío haciéndome perder valioso tiempo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto – digo caminando nuevamente hacia adelante.

-No creo que quieras irte después de lo que te voy a decir.

Me doy la vuelta y suspiro.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto con un notable aburrimiento.

-A que se quién eres y que es lo que haces.

-¿Qué hago? – Le pregunto más interesada – De acuerdo. Te escucho, pero ven.

La jalo del brazo hasta el lugar donde estaba escondida minutos atrás, al parecer es un buen lugar, solo es la cerrada de calle. No hay casas, solo pared formando un pequeño callejón y ese basurero comunitario.

-Bien aclárame lo que estabas diciendo. – le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Que se quién eres en realidad.

-Y supuestamente, ¿Quién soy? – le pregunto con burla.

-No trates de pasarte de lista conmigo Dawn… o debería llamarte _chica corrompida._

Levanto una ceja con interés ante lo dicho por Silvia.

-También sé que estas relacionada con negocios ilícitos.

-¿Ilícitos? – pregunto alzando una ceja y fingiendo desconcierto.

-No pongas esa cara, sé que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando muy bien.

-Aja. ¿Tienes pruebas de las estupideces que estás hablando? – le pregunto con desinterés.

-Claro que sí, aquí está todo lo que pude hundirte – dice mostrándome un flash memory sacado de su cartera.

-Entonces supuestamente tengo negocios… ¿turbios? – sonrió con burla.

-Dímelo tu misma Berlitz.

-Y cuál es tu famoso trato – le pregunto aburrida de esta conversación.

-Quiero que dejes de juntarte con ketchum y Paul, y que ya no vuelvas a acercarte a ellos nunca más. Si no lo haces te destruiré con todo lo que se sobre ti.

-Mmmm. Entonces quieres que ya no me aparezca frente a ellos. – le pregunto burlonamente.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Mmm. Y ¿si no aceptara?... ¿Me destruirías?

-En efecto.

No aguantando más suelto una pequeña risa para después mirarla con diversión.

-Entonces. Para que no les hable a ninguno ¿tú vas a hacer todo eso? Y encima, ¿me has mandado a supuestamente investigar en apenas una semana que me has visto? Estas enferma.

-No más que tú. ¿Droga? ¿En serio?

Levanto mis hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿Y eso a ti qué?

-Mucho querida Berlitz, te tengo en mis manos y te puedo destruir en cuanto yo desee, en cambio tú. Tienes todas las de perder – dijo Silvia mientras sonreía con triunfo.

-Wow, bien ahora de todo este teatrito de amenaza y de escuchar sandeces… Tú me vas a escuchar – digo dando un paso adelante y dejando mi mochila en el suelo.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta retrocediendo un paso.

-Yo hablo con quién me dé la regalada gana. ¿Comprendes? – digo acercándome más a ella.

-¿Qué haces? – susurra con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Debes de ser muy estúpida o descerebrada para creer que puedes chantajearme, después de haberme investigado ¿No crees?

-No te acerques más – dice mientras retrocede un poco más – Voy… voy a gritar si no lo haces.

-¿Ah sí?

En el momento en que vi que abría la boca para gritar me agache rápidamente estirando mi pierna para golpear las de ella en una zancada que la hizo caer evitando que dijera algo, me abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca con una de mis manos mientras me siento encima de sus piernas para evitar que patalee.

-¿Decías algo? – le pregunto con burla – Ah sí, que ibas a gritar ¿Por qué no gritas ahora?

Al sentir como la mano que le había dejado libre sacaba de su cartera un pequeño objeto agarro ambas de sus manos con una de las mías mientras con la otra le quito el dichoso objeto, para evitar que me trate de empujar uso mis pies para pisar sus piernas. Qué bueno que hoy estoy utilizando mis botas.

-Así que querías tratar de defenderte con esto. – Pregunto acercando la pequeña lata de gas lacrimógeno a pocos milímetros de sus ojos – Piensa bien lo que haces. Porque si yo quiero te puedes quedar ciega en este mismo instante. ¿Comprendes?

Asustada asiente rápidamente en afirmación.

-Bien. Al parecer tienes algo en esa cabeza tuya – Sonrió sádicamente antes de decir – Pero… por si no entiendes bien.

La levanto un poco de sus hombros para empujarla con fuerza sobre el pavimento asiendo que su cabeza se golpee en el proceso, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente, solo para quitarle la respiración y posiblemente generar alguna herida… solo un poco.

-Ahora ¿Seguirás queriendo amenazarme? – le pregunto fríamente.

-N… no… sa… sabes… con quien te estas…. Metiendo Berlitz.

-Ah ¿eso crees? Pues… veámoslo.

Me levanto poniendo un pie en medio de su estómago mientras jalo la cartera de su hombro. Busco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar dos flash memory, su celular y una grabadora.

-Por lo visto querías declaraciones verbales de parte mía, eh. Qué pena.

Quito mi pie de encima de ella para lanzar la grabadora al piso y pisarla, haciendo pedazos el momento de esta charla. Guardo su celular junto con los flash memory en el bolsillo de mi falda, me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le doy un fuerte golpe en la cara provocando que su labio se parta.

-Escúchame bien porque no me gusta repetir. – Miro sus ojos y veo el miedo que tiene – Me vas a dejar de investigar y no quiero volver a saber por ningún lado que alguna vez estés metiendo tu operada nariz de nuevo en MÍS asuntos. ¿Quedo claro?

-Per… per… perfectamente – susurra con miedo.

-Que bien. Ah, y si me llego a enterar que le has contando esto a alguien más o sigues con tus investigaciones. Te va a ir mucho peor – Ella me mira aterrada y asiente - tu y yo nunca tuvimos esta conversación ¿Bien?

-S…s…sí.

-Me llevo esto, no creo que los necesites. –Le digo mostrándole la lata de gas lacrimógeno que deje en el suelo al pararme, uno de los flash memory y su celular.

-Pe… pero… es mi teléfono. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis…

-Ese no es mi problema. – Le digo dándome la vuelta agarrando mi mochila – Cuando te estés yendo recoge tu basura para no ensuciar más el medio ambiente – digo refiriéndome a los restos de la grabadora destruida. – Si te atreves a hablar de esto… bueno – me rio un poco y la miro por sobre mis hombros – Vas a saber con quien te estas metiendo.

Después de eso miro la hora en mi celular y veo que estoy muy retrasada para reunirme con N y con él. Joder, esto me retraso más de lo que quería.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Aparte de tu cambio en el estilo de ropa. ¿También cambio tu estilo en la puntualidad?

-Cierra la boca N. Ya diré el por qué adentro.

-Como tu digas linda.

Después de llegar. Retrasada por casi media hora, N me dijo que nos reuniremos adentro de la terminal, claro no sin antes joderme la paciencia por el retraso.

Pasamos tranquilamente por el enorme pasillo que contiene las casetas para la venta de entradas de las flotas y el abordaje a ellas, evitando chocar con las personas que habían alrededor. Llegamos a una puerta que tenía el letrero de "solo personal autorizado." N saco un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y con una de ellas abrió la puerta y entramos en un cuarto lleno de cajas y artefactos para cargar equipaje, al fondo de este cuarto hay otra puerta escondida entre una montonera de grandes cajas y papeles botados. Entramos en el, adentro había una mesa con unas sillas y sentado en una de las sillas estaba él.

-Tardaron – su voz sonaba entre una combinación de aburrida y molesta.

-Lo siento Volkner, pero aquí presente esta la causa del retraso – Dijo N señalándome con la cabeza.

-Cabron – susurro tan bajo para que nadie más escuche. – Si, fue mi culpa. Hubo un pequeño inconveniente y tardo más tiempo de lo requerido tratar con eso.

-Por lo visto parece que fue un inconveniente grande ¿no? – Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja –Al menos para que te hayas retrasado tanto sabiendo lo puntual que eres.

-No tanto, pero si un poco molesto. Toma – Digo entregándole a Volkner el celular de Silvia y los flash memory. Antes que me preguntara algo hablo diciéndole parte de lo que paso.

Volkner me escucha atentamente y cuando termino de contar lo que paso mira el celular apagado un momento y luego me mira a mí.

-Ya veo. ¿Es necesario eliminarla? – me pregunta.

-No, por el momento quiero ver que mas planea, si veo que intenta hacer un movimiento en falso. Yo misma me encargare de ella – le digo sentándome en una de las sillas al lado de N.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo ahora? – pregunta N.

-Porque no es alguien que represente gran amenaza, si lo fuera ya hubiera acabado con ella – le digo mirándolos a los ojos a los dos. – Pero parece que solo es una chica con un enamoramiento hacia unos chicos que me hablan o algo así – Miento. Ya que en realidad no se su verdadera razón para haberme investigado, pero como hizo mención de Ash y de Paul supongo que se trata de algo así.

-Mmmm…

-No te preocupes Volkner, al menor intento de decir o hacer algo, será lo último que haga. Solo te quiero pedir un favor.

-¿Cuál sería?

-Investígala, quiero saber más de la persona que quiere meterse en donde no debe, y también si se puede encontrar las fuentes de donde saco información.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo – Dice N. – Solo denme el teléfono, los flashes y el nombre y apellidos completos de la chica.

Le digo el nombre y los apellidos de Silvia, pasamos un momento hablando de también averiguar las fuentes de donde saco información. Al decidirlo pasamos al tema central de esta pequeña reunión.

-Con esto creo ya tengo asegurado que seguirás haciendo negocios con nosotros. –Dijo Volkner en algo que en vez de pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

-En efecto.

-Ja. Que te dije Volkner. – Sonrió N – Dawn es una de las nuestras.

-Entonces quiero que averigües algo sobre una persona en especial que está precisamente en esta ciudad. No será fácil, y… –Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa – Como ya sabrás tu paga aumentara ya que harás algo distinto a lo habitual. Y necesitaras a tus compañeros para eso.

Sonrió de un lado felizmente.

-Esto se pondrá interesante – Dijo N echándose en su asiento. – Pero no seas muy imprudente como siempre, eh Dawn.

No te preocupes N – dije enderezándome en la silla y poniendo atención a lo que Volkner iba a decir – ya que… no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Después de llegar a mi casa subo directo a mi habitación, la cual ya no hay rastro de tinta ya que antes de ayer se la llevo mi padre. Y yo ya desinfecte con todo los productos desinfectantes que encontré en una tienda al paso, me cambio y pongo mi celular a cargar.

Me echo en mi cama pensando en lo dicho por Volkner y cómo lograr información así antes de caer dormida.

Al despertar por el sonido de mi despertador tomo una ducha me alisto para el colegio y bajo hasta la sala veo a Tania hablando por teléfono. Al verme ella me hace unas señas para que me acerque, espero hasta que haya terminado de hablar por teléfono, al acabar la conversación con quien sea que estuviera hablando me entrega unos folders y me da un papel.

-Quiero que después de tus clases vayas a sacar copia de esos folders a la dirección que dice en el papel. ¿Entendiste?

-Si.

-No hay nada de comida en la nevera. Así que no busques nada que comer porque no encontraras. –Dice agarrando su cartera y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Ah, tu padre y yo vamos a llegar tarde. Yo no voy a almorzar aquí y creo que tu padre tampoco. Adiós. – Dice al irse por la puerta.

Por mi que se jodan y no vuelvan a aparecer por aquí, como si me importara si están o no están. Mejor para mi si no llegan hasta la próxima semana, aunque pensándolo mejor….

No, no puedo desear que les pase algo, no todavía. Aun sirven para algo.

Meto los folders en mi mochila y el papel lo guardo en el bolsillo de la falda, espero la línea del micro que me lleve al colegio.

Han pasado ya dos semanas enteras desde la reunión con Volkner y el nuevo trabajo que tengo para hacer, y no tengo todavía ni una idea por donde comenzar y ni siquiera he hablado con Erick para que me averigüe algo de sonde podría comenzar. Todavía ahí tiempo, creo que ya se me ocurrirá algo más adelante, por ahora solo puedo quedar en el anonimato.

Al llegar al colegio Ash es al primero que veo, llegando retrasado por cinco minutos al igual que yo, nos escabullimos sin ser vistos y cada quien se fue a su curso. No me sorprendí al ver que Silvia no vino al colegio, desde lo ocurrido la tarde de ese día que no viene. Lo único que me importaba de ella es saber que no habrá la boca, ya que ahí si se arrepentiría hasta de haber nacido y ya tengo a alguien que me informa de eso.

Las clases pasan normales igual que los recreos, a la salida Ash pregunta si nos vamos juntos y yo le respondo que no puedo ya que tengo que realizar un encargo para mi madre, le pregunto si sabe cómo puedo llegar hasta la dirección del papel y él me lo da. Este chico sí que sabe todo el plano de la ciudad al parecer, nos despedimos y él se marcha junto con Paul molestando a este con cosas como: amargado, gruñón o antisocial, a lo que Paul lo ignoraba restándole importancia.

Al llegar al lugar anotado en el dichoso papel, después de dormirme en el micro y tener que agarrar otro para llegar, entro a la imprenta, es un lugar grande ya que por todos lados se ve que hacen fotocopias, impresiones, escáner, hasta unas máquinas con internet tienen. Tomo un vaso con agua que saque del bebedero, lo único que comí en el almuerzo fue un sándwich y nada más, me moría de sed. Me acerco hasta el recibidor sin mirar quien me atendía le digo lo que Tania pidió y le pago cuando dijo que había que pagar por adelantado.

-No tardara mucho, siéntese un rato y espere por favor. – Escucho una voz sin emoción muy parecida a…

-¿Paul?

Paul me mira con una ceja alzada, me mira fijamente para luego responder después de un momento:

-¿Te conozco?

¡Maldito cretino de mierda!

-Soy Dawn estúpido – Le digo enojándome ¡¿Cómo puede fingir no conocerme cuando apenas hace una horas me estaba llamando patética en la escuela?!

Se produce un momento de silencio antes de que diga algo.

-No me acuerdo.

¡Hijo de…!

-Que te den por imbécil y encima por estúpido – le digo con enojo.

Me mira fríamente por unos momentos.

-Ah, problemática – dice por fin – Es imposible olvidarse de tu chillona y molesta voz.

¡¿Pero qué mierda?! Juro que me las cobro, esta si me las cobro.

-Prefiero tener una voz chillona como tú dices a tu cara de estreñido – le digo enojándome y alzando un poco la voz. Pero… ¡joder! me cabrea que se olvide quien soy peor alguien que lo sabe y me ve ya casi tres semanas todos los días aunque sea en algunos recreos y en las salidas.

-Mira, si quieres pelear bien. – Dice suspirando y mirando hacia algún lugar – Pero después ya que estoy en horario de trabajo y mi turno termina en media hora, así que si esperas acabo esto. Tendrás tus copias y a quien joderle la existencia ¿De acuerdo?

¿Copias?... joder, me olvide de porqué estoy aquí, acepto y me voy a sentar en uno de los asientos de espera. Estúpido Paul por ser tan imbécil y cretino capaz de que me enfurezca en menos de cinco minutos, sé que me enfurezco muy fácilmente pero en toda mi vida solo alguien me cabrea en menos de cinco segundos y a esa misma persona estoy esperando a que me de las copias de lo que me pidió Tania.

Miro la hora en mi celular son las 5:30 pm. De verdad que dormirse en el micro y despertar en un lugar que no conoces quita harto el tiempo. Miro bien todo a mi alrededor, me da curiosidad de él porque Paul trabaja aquí. Ash trabaja en la cafetería hasta tarde, pero él lo hace según me dijo para ayudar a su madre a con los gastos de su casa ya que su padre había muerto cuando era bebe y su madre acaparaba todos los gastos hasta que el también comenzó a trabajar.

No miento, me da curiosidad el saber por qué Paul trabaja. Esperare a como dijo termine su turno y a pesar de no hablar mucho aclarare esta pequeña duda.

-Aquí están – Dice Paul al frente mío mostrándome un flip con las copias del folder.

-Gracias – Respondo recibiéndolos y poniéndolos adentro de mi mochila. –Por cierto… ¿No deberías estar en el recibidor? – pregunto al verlo frente mío sin la polera que dice el nombre de la imprenta y en lugar de eso tiene una manga larga gris, y en su hombro una chaqueta negra.

-Acabo mi turno – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Miro la hora en mi celular y veo que efectivamente han pasado treinta minutos como dijo Paul.

-Tus copias estaban listas hace más de quince minutos, te llame pero no me escuchaste y tenías la vista perdida en otro lado. –Dice caminando hacia la puerta y yo automáticamente le sigo – Así que en vez de volver a llamarte preferí ahorrarme las molestias e ignorarte hasta que acabe mi turno, parece que elegí bien.

-Hmp. Solo porque estaba pensando en otras cosas, si no hubiera sido eso hubiera escuchado perfectamente

-¿Piensas?

-Claro, como todo el mu… - espera, ¿el muy pendejo lo dijo por… - ¡Tarado! Mira quién habla, la persona que siempre para abstracta a lo que pasa a su alrededor. ¡¿Ey, me estas escuchando?! – Le digo al ver que me ignora y sigue caminando.

El sigue sin hablar y continúa con su camino mientras yo le sigo, pero solo por aburrimiento y por qué hacer cabrear a la mora amargada es divertido. Este tipo casi no demuestra alguna emoción al menos que algo lo moleste, y al parecer, ese algo soy yo o al menos mi actitud, y eso es muy divertido.

-Oye, ¿me escuchas o ya se te acabaron tus formas de defenderte?

El me sigue ignorando.

-Ugh, no sé ni siquiera porque te estoy siguiendo el paso.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo – dice al fin.

-¡Aja! Por fin hablaste. Ya era hora, parecías más anormal de lo común al no responder nada de lo que te digo.

-Imposible ignorarte, eres tan problemática que te es imposible quedarte callada y sin buscar problemas.

-Eso es mentira, solo lo dices por ser una amargada mora.

-Azulita chillona, ya buscaste el tinte que usas en una tienda, parece que tu teñido ya se está decolorando. ¿Por qué no te vas a comprar uno y dejas de seguirme? – pregunta mientras cruzamos una calle.

-Para tu información cretino, mi cabello es natural. Además, eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso ya que creo que de los dos el único que se tiñe aquí eres tú. – le digo mirándolo con enojo por haberme acusado de teñirme el cabello por ser azul cuando su cabello de él es morado

-Si ese fuera el caso, no lo negaría. Al contrario de otros.

-Así que afirmas teñirte el cabello – le digo burlonamente.

-Cuando afirme algo – dice con su monótono tono de voz.

-Hace unos momentos.

-Dije claramente "si ese fuera el caso" – dice con obviedad – Lo cual en el mio no lo es.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta sin mirarme mientras caminamos.

-Tu cabello, es así… natural.

-Si te respondo ¿dejaras de hablar?

-Mmmm, lo pensare. – le digo mientras sonrió un poco.

Paul suspira con exasperación – Si, es natural. Ahora deja de hablar si vas a estar siguiéndome todo el rato.

-Es increíble. – Le digo ignorando lo último que me dijo – Eres la primera persona que conozco que tiene el cabello así. ¿De parte de quien lo sacaste? – Le pregunto mirándolo un momento para luego fijar mi vista en el camino.

Ignora mi pregunta y sin responder ni decir nada mas seguimos caminando.

No sé ni por qué le estoy hablando o siguiendo, normalmente nunca hago esto con nadie, la última persona que alguna vez le hice todo esto fue a Elian. Pero si soy sincera, ni yo sé porque lo hago, creo que es porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Podría estar sacando información y realizando una base para lograr mi objetivo o incluso aprovechar que mis padres no están en casa y drogarme, pero es la primera vez que estoy en una conversación normal con Paul desde que llegue, sin muchos insultos o discusiones. Y… es… interesante.

Llegamos a un restaurante al que Paul entro, conmigo siguiéndole. No había muchas personas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas un poco más apartadas. Llego una chica dándonos la cartilla de menú para después irse a otra de las mesas.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Esa fue la pregunta más imbécil que hice hasta ahora, que estúpida soy.

-Tengo hambre – respondió, y de pronto mi maldito estomago tuvo que gruñir por el hambre que tengo. Veo como esboza una pequeña sonrisa de burla aunque ponga y mire la cartilla cerca de su cara para que no lo note – Y parece que tu igual.

Miro hacia otro lado, no quiero verlo por la pequeña vergüenza que tengo gracias a mi traicionero estomago que demanda por comida justo en este momento. Miro la cartilla del menú. Después de unos momentos vuelve a aparecer la misma chica para tomar nuestras órdenes.

-De mi madre – Dice Paul rompiendo el silencio de unos momentos.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto al no saber el porqué de lo último que dijo.´

-Mi cabello – dice simplemente.

Ah, fue de lo que le estaba hablando antes de entrar al restaurante. No sé por qué quiere volver al tema pero… por mí está bien.

-Yo igual – le digo, viendo como alza una ceja no comprendiendo lo que dije respondo – Mi cabello, yo igual lo saque de mi madre.

-Sigo diciendo que parece teñido. – Dice al cabo de unos momentos.

-Qué no lo es – le digo molesta.

Que jodida manera de decir que mi cabello es teñido.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué sigues estando aquí? – Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-Fácil. Yo también tengo hambre – Le respondo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Me refiero a que porqué sigues siguiéndome, sé que en la imprenta te dije que podías molestar un rato, pero no era en serio.

-Mmm. No tengo nada mejor que hacer – le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Tarea? ¿Obligaciones? ¿Hermanos? – me pregunto, la cual todas niego con un movimiento de negación con mi cabeza.

-No tengo, no tengo, y soy hija única. ¿Y tú? – Le pregunto.

-¿Hmm?´

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-No – responde al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-Ah… ¿Y por qué trabajas en la imprenta? – le pregunto con el objetivo de alargar esta nada interesante conversación.

-Porque tengo un trabajo ahí.

-Noo, ¿en serio? Mira ni cuenta me di – le dije irónicamente. – Ya en serio, dime por qué trabajas ahí.

-Necesito trabajar.

-Ah… - Digo mirando hacia otro lado - ¿Y… te gusta trabajar ahí?

-No, pero el sentido no es que me guste… si no ganar lo que de verdad me importa conseguir con ese trabajo, y eso es mi sueldo.

-Que frio – le digo para molestarlo.

-Así son las cosas, y así es la realidad.

-¿No crees que podría ser otra?

-No, muchas personas trabajan en cosas que no les atraen por el simple hecho de ejercer una profesión y ganar dinero. Algunas lo hacen por el simple hecho de ganar un sustento para la vida cotidiana, otros para asegurar un futuro para sus respectivos hogares. Al fin y al cabo por más que intentes cambiar las palabras del asunto el objetivo termina siendo el mismo. Ganar dinero. Por más que lo intentes tergiversar con otras palabras, la realidad es esa. –Dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Interesante, eres una de las pocas personas que conozco que tienen ese mismo concepto de trabajo.

-¿Hmm? – Dice sin interés.

-Yo… tengo un concepto, parecido al tuyo, pero no igual.

Antes de decir algo más aparece la misma chica pero ya con nuestras ordenes listas, las deja en la mesa y Paul y yo no quedamos en silencio. Comemos nuestra respectiva orden, casi acabando mi milanesa picada me pongo a reír mientras recibo una mirada extrañada de Paul.

-¿Ya enloqueciste?

Lo ignoro mientras acabo mi risa.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba. Y justo estoy contigo, y si te llevan al psiquiatra también estaré contigo diciendo como empezó tu fase de locura. Eres una problemática.

-Cállate. – Le digo enfadada – Solo pensaba que esto es extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que es la primera vez que estamos teniendo una conversación, que se podría decir normal ya que ninguno de los dos nos estamos insultarnos o mandándonos miradas de muerte cada segundo. – Le digo aun con una sonrisa.

-Hmm, parece que tienes razón – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa. – Quien diría que puedes estar tranquila y sin querer ocasionar problemas.

-¡Oye! Yo no causo problemas.

-Claro que si lo haces, cuando te escucho me causas problemas en mi sentido auditivo por culpa de tu estruendosa voz.

-Y tenías que joder el momento, mora amargada.

Se encogió de hombros restando importancia a lo que le digo mientras termina de comer. Al acabar Paul pide la cuenta, me muestra la factura y le pago mi parte. Caminamos hasta la avenida para esperar nuestra respectiva línea. Le digo cual línea de micro yo agarro y me cuesta varios intentos hacer que él me diga la suya.

Esperamos hasta que aparezca cualquiera de las líneas mientras molesto a Paul para que hable algo. Me ayuda a hacer parar línea y me despido de él, él en cambio solo hizo un ademan de despedida... cretino, uno que se despide bien y el otro solo hace una seña con la mano.

La verdad fue divertido, Paul es aún un misterio. Primero es un cabrón, después un cretino, una piedra con cara, un condenado robot que si no le dices algo no responde. Pero ahora al parecer no me cae tan mal. Soy extraña, lo sé, pero creo que aún más es Paul… Paul…. ¿Paul...?

Espera un momento, ¡No tengo ni idea de su apellido!

Genial Dawn, le hablas al tipo que conoces desde hace casi un mes, y cuando por fin logras quebrar un poco su aislamiento ofensivo y dejar de pelear con él te olvidas de `por lo menos preguntarle su apellido.

Que se va a hacer, después lo averiguare.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí. Dudas y críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas.**

 _ **Guest 1: Gracias por tu comentario y aquí está el cap. Jeje muchas gracias pero no soy genial. Bueno no tanto ¿Vanidad? ¿Dónde? xD**_

 _ **Lila: Je..je..je ese es el objetivo ;) y se ve que notas muy bien xD. Bien no le hizo mucho solo le corto el sello de la camisa manga corta y se lo pego a una camisa manga larga, la falda lo corto al final en v y tenía unas medias largas hasta los muslos de esas para el invierno. Y si, si es la misma de los juegos. Muchas gracias por comentar ^.^**_

 _ **Guest 2: Bueno en realidad no mantienen una relación algo rara pero no amorosa. Y en los próximos cap sabrás el porqué de eso. Gracias por comentar.**_

 **Hasta luego.**


	5. Dangerous?

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje soez, muerte de personaje secundario.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Para cuándo llegaran?

-Eso depende ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Hmp. Toma – le digo lanzándole la mitad del dinero que acordamos en una bolsa.

-Esto no está completo – dice molesto al mirar el contenido de la bolsa.

-Cuando me traigas lo que te pedí, te doy lo restante. – Le digo sin emoción alguna.

-Puta – escupe con desprecio poniendo su mano en mi hombro. – Tendrás esa mierda para mañana, así que más te vale que no me hagas esperar; puede que mañana cambie de parecer en lo que pedí – dice mirándome con su asquerosa mirada por todo mi cuerpo.

Agarro con fuerza la muñeca de su mano para ponérsela detrás de la espalda con rapidez y empujarlo con fuerza hacia el piso. Oigo como gime de dolor cuando su cara se estrella directo al piso, pongo con fuerza un pie en medio de su espalda y jalo con fuerza su muñeca hacia atrás haciendo que grite al momento.

-Maldita perra. – Me grita con desprecio.

-hmpf. – Sonrió un poco mientras jalo su brazo más hacia atrás sintiendo sus músculos tensarse más al instante.

-¡Zorra!

-Cállate. ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? – le pregunto mientras jalo su brazo más hacia atrás.

-Eres una puta, ¡me vas a arrancar el brazo! – grita a todo pulmón.

-Esa es la idea. – le digo escuetamente.

Estúpido Volkner, él y sus estúpidos encargos. Ahora estoy torturando a este estúpido sujeto en una minúscula cabaña apartados de la ciudad, nadie puede escuchar sus gritos. Solo N, quien esta vigilando que no haiga nadie en los alrededores.

-¿Con quién te vas a reunir mañana para el pedido? – le pregunto.

-¡A ti que mierda te importa! ¡Suéltame maldita puta! ¡ME VAS A ARRANCAR EL BRAZO! – grita moviéndose como puede para intentar soltarse.

Al ejercer más fuerza jalando su brazo hacia atrás se detiene sus insultos y movimientos, solo grita por dolor.

-Dime ahora, y te suelto.

-¡Todo está en el maldito sobre la mesa, ahora suéltame!

Lo suelto y camino sobre la mesa agarrando un gran sobre color madera. Lo abro y veo que es el pedido de Volkner, junto con datos de quien lo va a entregar.

Sin decir algo más me doy la vuelta con el sobre en manos y paso al lado del hombre que está intentando respirar y retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, aparento que me estoy yendo solo para ver que si dirá algo más.

-Maldita, infeliz… ¡Agh! – grita, seguro debe estar agarrándose el brazo de dolor. – ¿Crees que esto va a quedar así? Voy a delatar a tu porquería de gente, y a decirles su ubicación actual, van a perseguirlos y…

La frase se quedó a medias, y el tipo baja la mirada hacia su pecho el cual esta empapado de sangre en el lugar donde le acabo de disparar en el pecho. En medio de su palabrería saque el revolver que ocultaba en mi cintura y le dispare.

-¿Y tú creíste que te dejaría vivir?... – Le digo seriamente, para luego mostrar una pequeña y sádica sonrisa. – Hmpf. Estúpido. – Le disparó dos veces, una más en el pecho y la otra en la cabeza viendo como cae su cuerpo inerte al suelo.

... ... ... ...

-Tardaste. – Me dice N esperándome afuera del auto.

-Hmp.

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Lo que Volkner pidió ya está listo, pero ese sujeto era repugnante.

-Ay Volkner – suspira con cansancio – Siempre nos hace ir con la gente asquerosa. ¿Sacaste lo que necesitábamos?

-Si – respondo mostrándole el sobre mientras entraba al auto.

-Bien. Espérame aquí – dice cerrando la puerta del auto y entrando de nuevo a la cabaña.

Me saco los guantes que llevaba puestos, para luego sacarme la peluca que traía puesta. Suspiro con aburrimiento. A veces me aburro de esto, pero no puedo dejarlo.

Me vuelto una completa adicta, tanto como para las drogas como para los trabajos que hago. ¿Estoy enferma? Es muy probable. Pero ya no puedo salirme de esto, además de que puedo sacarle mucho provecho para mi objetivo final.

Sé muy bien que lo que estoy haciendo es malo, que soy de lo peor que hay y que la oscuridad que llevo dentro es muy, pero muy grande y que llevare estos pecados toda mi maldita existencia… pero hasta que los destruya… no parare.

Al mirar por la ventana del auto veo a N salir con algunas cosas en el brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo rocía algo de un bote al piso saca un encendedor de su pantalón y lo echa en el líquido, desprendiendo una flama que en poco tiempo recorre toda la cabaña. Ya habíamos investigado el perímetro viendo que nadie estuviera por los alrededores al momento de entrar, no creo que se enteren del incendio en unas horas.

Cuando N entra al auto tras dejar las cosas que saco de la casa del hombre ese en el maletero y sacarse sus guantes que igual que yo, llevaba puestos. Le pregunto qué saco y el me responde que lo que era la paga del sujeto si hacia bien su trabajo y algunas cosas interesantes. Hablamos de un par de cosas en el camino hasta llegar a una casa.

N me hace pasar a un cuarto pequeño dentro de la casa que es alquilado por él, me dice que se va a cambiar mañana de lugar, se saca su enorme abrigo y lo echa en la cama. Sale del cuarto dándome lugar a poder cambiarme.

Cuando sale entro a su baño para lavarme las manos, me quito las lentillas de color verde y las guardo en su respectivo estuche, para colocarlas en la bolsa negra donde deje la peluca y sacar de ella mi uniforme de colegio.

Al acabar de vestirme salgo a la habitación, en ese momento entra N y me mira de pies a cabeza.

-Definitivamente tu cambio de estilo es sorprendente – dice asintiendo con la cabeza dos veces – Además el estilo de colegiala te queda, te hace ver sexi.

Agarra a unos centímetros de su cara el control remoto que le acabo de lanzar y se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Violenta. – dice riendo mientras deja el control remoto en el mueble al lado de él.

-Deja de decir estupideces y tal vez ya no lo sea – le digo sin mirarlo mientras acomodo mi cabello, la peluca me dejo despeinada.

-No, es divertido. – Dice riendo y sacándose su manga larga.

Volteo los ojos y paso por su lado agarrando el control remoto y encendiendo la tele.

-Sabes algo, contigo mi hombría se ve deshecha. – dice con falso dolor en su tono de voz.

No respondo y sigo cambiando los canales a ver si hay algo interesante.

-De verdad Dawn. Me haces sentir feo.

-Eres feo, ¿contento? – digo viendo una película que está pasando por un canal.

-Me has herido en lo más profundo de mi corazón con eso – Seguramente se está llevando una mano al pecho en signo de dolor. Payaso. –Tantas mujeres que me desean y tú eres la única que me desprecia. Pues sabes que, eres fea.

Volteo los ojos.

-Lo que sea.

-Mentira, sabes que estas bien buena. – dice mientras su tono cambia a uno de chiste.

Lo ignoro un rato mientras sigo viendo la película.

-Bien, ya puedes verme – hablo N.

Lo miro y me sorprendo un poco. Se cambió a un traje formal que lo hacía verse mayor, respetuoso y responsable. Ja, cuando es todo lo contrario no es tan viejo solo tiene 20 años, responsable solo con misiones, y respetuoso cuando se le da la regalada gana lo es.

-Que tal – Dice mientras se da una pequeña vuelta en su lugar.

-Hmp.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Hmp.

-Igual, ya sé que me ves deseable – dice.

-Aja, lo que calme tus ansias de modelo reprimida. Ya vámonos – le digo apagando la tele y agarrando mi bolsa, para caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Oye!

... ... ... ...

-¿Y se supone que esto es un colegio privado? – dice N mientras se estaciona frente al colegio.

-Hmp.

-Pues parece más un centro de tortura que escuela.

-Lo sé, ¿vamos? – le digo agarrando mi mochila del asiento trasero y saliendo del auto.

-Por supuesto, ya quiero ver por dentro tu linda escuela – dice con sarcasmo.

Volteo los ojos y miro el reloj de mi muñeca. Son las doce en punto, en pocos minutos ya va a ser la hora del almuerzo.

Como tenía que ir a ver para cuando estaba el pedido de Volkner junto con N, me fui más temprano de mi casa, como mis padres no estaban ya que ellos se fueron creo que en la madrugada me fue fácil salir sin uniforme, agarrar mi mochila y meter en una bolsa mi uniforme junto con mi disfraz y esperar a N en donde suelo agarrar la línea que me lleva al colegio.

-En unos minutos me va a llamar una de mis amigas fingiendo ser tu madre. ¿Tienes la nota?

-Toma – le paso un papel con una nota que escribí fingiendo la letra de Tania junto con su firma que justifica mi retraso.

-Chequeo médico – susurra para agarrar su celular y escribir algo en él. – mi amiga se encargara de fingir bien ya que me debe unos favores.

-Aja, todas tus amigas te deben favores. – le digo con aburrimiento.

-Es que después de un buen rato conmigo quieren más, y si me hacen un favor yo les hago otro favor ¿entiendes? – dice sonriendo.

-Y eso confirma que eres más puto de lo que aparentas - respondo mientras entramos al colegio.

-Solo disfruto de los placeres carnales que me provee la vida.

-Puto – susurro.

-Te escuche.

El regente del colegio nos dejó pasar y gui la dirección, no estaba la secretaria por lo que entramos directamente a donde la directora. Al entrar, la directora mira de arriba abajo a N, contengo las ganas de reírme, siempre a la mayoría de las chicas que he visto les pasa eso cuando lo ven, y yo solo veo a una persona más… con problemas de gigoló barato pero eso es otro asunto.

Nos sentamos en los asientos frente a su escritorio y N se presenta como mi tío, dándole la falsa nota y a la vez disculpándose de que mi madre no esté presente pero tenía una reunión importante que atender y le pidió que él vaya a dejarme a la escuela. En eso suena el celular de N, él dice que es mi madre y atiende con cosas como: "si hermana ya estamos aquí" "no, no te preocupes estoy en este momento hablando con la directora" "si, tomo la medicina que le dio el doctor hace unos momentos." Le dice a la directora que mi "madre" quiere hablar con ella y le pasa su teléfono.

Otro enorme momento de aburrida conversación pasa, N me lanza una mirada que dice claramente "espera un poco y sigue el juego." Al acabar la conversación por teléfono, la directora le devuelve su teléfon me dice que me vaya tranquila a mi curso y que ella va a hablar con los profesores que me toco las primeras horas, le pide a N que se quede un poco para conversar algo con respecto a mi inscripción. Cuando se nota que se muere por hablar con N a solas, así que me despido de N llamándole "tío" y salgo de dirección.

Al momento de pisar un pie fuera de la dirección suena el timbre para el almuerzo. Camino hacia la cafetería y al pasar por la uno de los pasillos de la escuela veo a Silvia que me mira con miedo y se va lo más rápido que puede rodeada de otras chicas. Hace una semana que ha vuelto a la escuela y me causa una enorme satisfacción al ver el miedo que me tiene, y claro, el saber que no ha abierto la boca de lo de la anterior vez.

Al llegar a la cafetería compro mi almuerzo y me siento en una mesa vacía. Al cabo de unos minutos llega Ash saludándome y sentándose en la mesa, seguido de Paul quien solo me dice problemática como saludo.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así Shinji – le digo moleta.

Si, después de aquella ocasión hace una semana no aguante al día siguiente y le pregunte a Paul cuál era su apellido, él no me quiso decir así que se lo pregunte a Ash y asunto resuelto.

-Problemática – dice mientras come su almuerzo.

-mora estúpida. – susurro y Paul escucha porque me manda una de sus típicas miradas de odio, lo ignoro y como mi almuerzo.

-Dawn, toma – me dice Ash después de unos minutos, extendiéndome un sobre de color azul. – Es la invitación a la fiesta de la graduación – dice con una sonrisa boba.

Miro el sobre con el símbolo del colegio.

-¿Pero no qué todavía falta para que se gradúen? – le pregunto.

-Sí, pero como ya solo falta un mes, ya tienen el lugar, han hecho las invitaciones, están haciendo las togas, y planeando lo que según ellos va a ser una "full fiesta" para nuestro curso con bebidas y toda la cosa. – dice y agarra una hamburguesa de las cinco que tiene en la bandeja de su almuerzo.

-Suena aburrido – le digo mientras tomo mi jugo.

-Lo es, y hace perder mucho el tiempo. – dice Ash mientras suspira.

Acabamos un poco más antes de lo normal y nos quedaba quince minutos del almuerzo, a Ash se le ocurre que caminemos para matar el tiempo y tanto yo como Paul asentimos y nos ponemos a caminar dejando las bandejas del almuerzo en el lado de lo sucio.

Mientras caminamos por el colegio todas las personas nos miran con algo de temor y se alejan. Por alguna razón todos estos tipos tienen un miedo infundado hacia Paul, a Ash le tienen el mismo temor por ser amigo de él, y a mi bueno, en el poco tiempo de estar en este colegio eh mandado a la mierda, según ellos, a todas las personas que querían juntarse conmigo, y me dicen que soy la chica más fría de todo la escuela, aparte de la única mujer que le habla a los dos chicos más temidos siendo solamente una nueva.

Y como en todo lugar ya se ocurrieron varios rumores muy absurdos de los que me aburren de solo recordarlos, hasta se han inventado algo de un trio amoroso, patético.

Al llegar por la cancha trasera del colegio, en la esquina más alejada de la cancha hay un montón de chicos reunidos en un enorme círculo, Ash dice que vayamos a ver qué ocurre. Al llegar veo a un chico de cabello pelirrojo ser golpeado por un literalmente mastodonte de la promoción con otros chicos atrás de él riéndose y sacándole todas las cosas a una mochila que de seguro es del pelirrojo golpeado.

En solo un instante me vi a mi misma en el pasado, en lugar de aquel chico, sola, golpeada, siendo la burla de todas las personas, sin nadie que me ayudara o dijera algo. No sé en qué momento mi cuerpo se movió solo, antes de que el mastodonte volviera a golpear al chico llegue hasta enfrente de el pelirrojo dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago al mastodonte haciendo que se callera de trasero en la tierra mientras escuchaba que me decía "maldita."

Al pararse de nuevo y querer venir contra de mí, yo ya estaba lista para tumbarlo de nuevo a la tierra y hacerlo sufrir en dolor, Pero Ash apareció embistiéndolo de lado y volviendo a hacerlo caer a la tierra.

-¡¿Te crees muy hombre para querer golpear a una chica?! – Grito un muy enfadado Ash - ¡Solo eres basura Akito, si quieres pelear con alguien ven!

Antes de que alguno de los chicos que estaban sacando las cosas del pelirrojo, o el mastodonte hiciera algo, Paul se puso en medio de Ash y el tal Akito.

-P-Paul – dijo Akito con miedo, mientras yo levanto una ceja con curiosidad.

Paul mira hacia todos los que están observando.

-Largo – dice fuerte y con una voz mucho más fría de lo normal.

Todos los que estaban murmurando y viendo se fueron rápido, en un parpadeo ya no había nadie excepto los dos chicos que tenían la mochila y el tal Akito.

-No vuelvan a acercarse nunca. – Dice Paul mirando a los dos chicos mientras estos asentían rápido. – Largo.

Y tal y como con los demás se fueron en menos de un segundo.

-Tú ya sabes lo que sucederá si te vuelves a acercar – dijo en afirmación. El mastodonte asintió varias veces – Desaparece.

Mientras Akito se iba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello Ash me pregunto si estaba bien, en cuanto le dije que si fue hacia donde el chico pelirrojo que estaba mirando anonado a Ash, a Paul y a mí.

-Problemática – Miro hacia a Paul a punto de reclamarle que no me llame así, pero me detengo al ver su mirada más seria de la que conozco.

-Dime.

-Ten cuidado, estos sujetos van a querer tomar venganza.

-… De acuerdo, gracias por el concejo.

Suspira un momento antes de añadir: – No es un concejo, es la realidad. Vamos. – dice señalando con la cabeza hacia Ash que está sosteniendo al pelirrojo.

... ... ... ...

Al llegar a la enfermería toca el timbre para volver a las clases, Paul quiere irse pero Ash lo detiene diciéndole algo que no pude escuchar. La enfermera al ver al pelirrojo le hace sentar rápido en la camilla viendo el ojo morado que tiene, el cachete todo rojo, y algunos raspones que tiene en las manos y la cara.

Busca en la vitrina ungüentos, venditas, agua oxigenada y unas pastillas. Pregunta qué sucedió y cuando Ash iba a decir algo, Paul le detuvo negando con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo dijo que no vio bien el camino y se tropezó cayendo por la escalera y al levantarse se golpeó con el brazo al final de la escalera, la enfermera lo mira fijamente en busca que diga algo más, ya que parece que no le cree, él dice que es la verdad. Al terminar de curarlo, se levanta con un libro y dice que la esperemos un momento.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? – pregunta un poco enfadado Ash.

-¿Para qué? Para llamar a mis padres y se arme un escándalo. No gracias.

-Sería mejor eso a quedarse callado, escucha… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kenny.

-Escucha Kenny, quedándote callado no ganaras nada, solo permitirás que sigan abusando de ti. ¿Crees que solamente fue esto? Conozco a la porquería de gente que es Akito, y ten por seguro que esto no lo dejara así. Además ¿Por qué te hizo esto?

-Quería que le hiciera todas las tareas de esta semana, me negué, él se enojó y aquí estamos.

-Solo por eso… - escuche como Ash susurro con enojo.

-¿Qué crees que haga Akito? – pregunto Kenny después de unos momentos.

-No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que no está feliz por lo de hoy, puede que a Paul y a mí no nos haga nada pero… - se detuvo un momento dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estoy. – a ti, créeme que querrá tomar represalias, así que mejor avísales de esto a tus padres, que por lo menos sepan la asquerosidad de gente que es Akito y te protejan.

-¿Crees que llegara a tanto? – pregunta Kenny mirando el piso.

-Si por algo tan miserable hizo eso – dijo Ash señalando sus heridas - ¿Crees que después de lo que sucedió no?

Kenny no dijo nada.

-Aprende a defenderte solo –Hablo Paul rompiendo el silencio.

Kenny miro confundido a Paul.

-Al menos para no llegar peor de lo que estas cuando pase. – termino de decir apoyándose en la pared.

-Así que es seguro que va a volver – susurró Kenny. – Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – Dawn, fue increíble cuando le diste esa patada a Akito.

-Eh… eso creo. – Lo mire confundida ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Esto, somos compañeros así que conozco tu nombre. – Dice con un poco avergonzado, seguro se dio cuenta que no entendía como sabia mi nombre.

Ah… ya me acorde, este chico es el mejor alumno del curso, todos los maestros cada clase le piden su cuaderno a él, y en lo que llevo en esta escuela dicen que él es el único aplicado o algo así.

Antes de decir algo Ash hablo.

-Verdad Dawn esa patada fue increíble. – dice mientras lanza un patadita al aire. – Me dejaste sorprendido, hasta Paul se sorprendió. ¿Cierto Paul? – dice con una sonrisa pícara que me hace sonreír un poco.

Paul no responde solo le mira feo y cierra sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

-Je…je aunque no lo acepte es verdad Dawn, pero así es este amargado. Bien Kenny ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Eh… yo – dice señalándose a sí mismo, mientras Ash asiente – dieciséis.

-Y…

Antes de que Ash terminara de hablar entra la enfermera. Dice que los padres de Kenny van a recogerlo más de un rato y que mejor se quede en la enfermería, nos da una nota a cada uno, yo llevo la de Kenny ya que al final vamos en el mismo salón.

Al salir de la enfermería Ash dice que lo sigamos, yo le pregunto porque, él me responde que es porque tenemos que hablar de algo urgente.

Al empezar a caminar Ash camina rápido y mirando hacia todos lados. Paul se da la vuelta y me agarra de la muñeca para empezar a caminar.

-Oye – le digo molesta.

-No hables.

Sigo el paso de ambos hasta llegar atrás de una de las escaleras donde hay una maseta, Ash mueve la maseta y saca unas llaves de su bolsillo, abre la puerta y entra Paul jalándome de mi muñeca y Ash acomodando de nuevo la maseta para cerrar la puerta.

-Bien ¿Qué es este lugar y para que me han traído aquí? – les digo aburrida y con curiosidad.

-Perdona por todo esto Dawn, pero es importante. Ah, y este era el cuarto donde ensayaban las danzas para el colegio, pero construyeron otro y este quedo abandonado.

Ash prende un interruptor y todo el cuarto se ilumina, se va hacia unas sillas grandes al fondo del salón y empieza a golpear tres sillas grandes, nos hace señas con las manos para que nos acerquemos.

-Eh… Paul… ya puedes soltar a Dawn – dice riendo un poco.

Miro hacia mi muñeca la cual sigue siendo agarrada por Paul y la aparto rápidamente al igual que él su mano. Miro hacia otro lado, lo admito, fue vergonzoso.

Ash nos mira un momento y luego se ríe, nos dice que nos sentemos en las sillas grandes que el coloco en forma de triángulo.

-Bien, ahora qué quieren decirme. – Digo echándome en el respaldar del asiento. – Porque todo esto del: hay algo que tienes que saber, junto con que ahora estemos en este cuarto, ya, de por si es extraño. Y… ¿no nos estamos faltando la hora de clases? – digo lo último con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Je…je – ríe un poco nervioso Ash mientras se rasca su nuca. – En orden seria porque, es algo que debes saber por tu bien, y además. – dice mostrándome la nota que nos dio la enfermera. – Tenemos esto que nos ayuda.

-Hmpf. Es la primera vez que escucho te escucho decir algo así Ash. – Le digo mirándolo con diversión.

-E-es p-por qué… de verdad es por tu bien y-y… n-no `porque yo sea así…

-Perdedor, deja de darle vueltas al asunto. – Le interrumpe Paul mirando a Ash sin ninguna expresión. – Berlitz – me mira directamente a los ojos.- De ahora en adelante tendrás que pasar todo el tiempo con nosotros.

¿Espera?... ¿Qué?

-Oigan no sé si han dado cuenta, pero ustedes son los únicos con quien hablo o me acerco. – Cosa que ni yo aun entiendo.

-Sí, se nota que tienes complejos. – Dice mientras ignora que le dije que se joda para después suspirar con aburrimiento.- Mira, a lo que me refiero es que hasta en la salida tienes que estar con nosotros.

-¿Y por qué aria eso? – Le digo levantando una ceja – Sería extraño que este con ustedes como un clip.

-Oh, qué mala Dawn. – Dijo Ash – Sera divertido.

-Cállate Ash – Dice Paul. – Me aburren las vueltas, así que te lo diré directo.

Bien estoy confundida ¿A qué se refieren con "pasar todo el tiempo con ellos"

-Pues dilo, a mi igual me aburren las vueltas. – Digo mientras mantengo la mirada directamente a sus ojos.

-Akito trabaja con droga. – Me sorprendió un poco eso, pero no lo demuestro y sigo escuchando atentamente. - Y, es muy vengativo. – Dice mientras me observa directamente a los ojos, seguro esperando alguna reacción mía. – Por lo que aunque eres una chica, eso no le va impedir querer hacerte daño. Por el contrario, va a querer destruirte. Eres la única persona que lo ha desafiado delante de todos, aparte de Ketchum. Así que su orgullo ha sido pisoteado por el simple el hecho de como ya te dije lo desafiaste, y lo humillaste delante de todos, considerando el hecho de que eres mujer. Seguramente piensa que su estúpido orgullo ha sido pisoteado, eso es suficiente motivo para buscar venganza en contra de ti.

Otro más sumándose a la lista de los que buscan venganza en contra mía, quieren destruirme, ah, y de los que obviamente me odian.

-Oigan, entonces, por qué no están preocupados por ustedes también. – Les digo mirando como Ash se incomoda y Paul… no muestra ninguna expresión.

-Akito no hará nada en contra nosotros… ¡De verdad! –dice Ash nervioso. – Lo importante es… que no les haga nada a ti o a Kenny. De verdad él es peligroso.

 _Y yo lo soy aún más,_ pero eso no tienen por qué saberlo.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por que el tal Akito no haga nada? – pregunto mirando a Paul.

-Ese imbécil, para mi maldita suerte es mi responsabilidad que no haga estupideces. – Me responde al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué?

Nos miramos directamente, yo, por querer averiguar a qué se refieren sus palabras en realidad. Y él, seguramente para saber si vale la pena que lo sepa o para ver cuánto persisto con saberlo.

-Oigan miren ya va ser hora del cambio para las ultimas clases. – Dijo Ash, mostrando la hora de su celular. – Y ya estamos mucho tiempo aquí, ¡Vámonos! – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa levantándose del asiento y yendo hacia la puerta abriéndola. – Vámonos – dice asiendo señas para que salgamos.

Nos levantamos de los asientos y fuimos donde Ash, mirando a todos lados por si algún profesor o estudiante aparece.

Cuando estamos en el camino que corta hacia el curso de la promoción y el mío, Paul se acerca a mí y susurra:

-En la salida. Si quieres saber.

... ... ...

En cuanto salgo del salón, veo a Ash y a Paul a unos metros de la puerta del salón. Me acerco a ellos y Ash dice que nos vamos a ir en el auto de Paul.

-¿La mora tiene auto?

-Aja – responde Ash con una sonrisa. – Solo que a veces lo utiliza, especialmente cuando se le hace tarde por ¡Auch! – dice sobándose la cabeza en el lugar donde Paul le dio un golpe. - ¡Oye eso dolió!

-Guarda silencio.

Mientras Ash regaña a Paul, caminamos hasta llegar a unas cuadras más allá del colegio, donde hay un parqueo, entramos hasta llegar a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Paul saca unas llaves y abre la puerta trasera, Ash entra y me dice que me siente al lado de él.

A unos cuantos minutos suena el celular de Ash, dice que su madre le necesita urgente y tiene que irse, Paul maneja hasta que llega a la plaza donde si tomo el camino recto se encuentra la mía. Paul entra por una calle de la izquierda, donde entra a una calle larga hasta llegar una esquina y volcar a la derecha, se estaciona en una casa color azul.

Ash se despide de nosotros, y me dice que pronto voy a ver su casa por dentro. Hasta que Ash entra dentro de su casa. Paul me dice que me mueva al asiento de adelante, lo hago y el auto de nuevo se pone en marcha.

-¿Entonces eso significa que ya pregunto? – le digo después de casi diez minutos de silencio.

Paul no responde, así que eso significa que es un sí.

-¿Por qué Akito no les ara nada a Ash y a ti a diferencia de a mí?

-¿Te enoja saber que no quiera hacernos nada?

-Para nada, al contrario. – Le digo con sinceridad. – Pero mencionaste que él trabaja con droga y que es tú responsabilidad. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Soy su superior, así que tengo que ver que no haga nada estúpido.

-Entonces significa que…

-No, no trabajo con droga, solo… que tengo que pagar algo a una persona, y esa persona es la que me mando a ver que todo esté en orden con sus subordinados.

-¿Eso no es estar relacionado indirectamente con…

-No. Solo tengo que ver que no hagan estupideces.

-¿Qué tipo de estupideces?

-Asesinarte, por ejemplo. ¿Dónde es tu casa?

-¿Asesinarme? ¿Para qué quieres saber?

-O violarte, no sé qué mierda tienen en el cerebro, pero son unos enfermos. Y para llevarte directo a tu casa.

-¿A quién rayos le debes favores? Ve a la misma plaza por donde entraste para ir a la casa de Ash.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Lo miro feo por la respuesta que me acaba de dar, pero es normal que no quiera hablar, yo tampoco lo haría. – Con respecto a lo otro. Tienes que estar cerca de nosotros continuamente, hasta que al imbécil de Akito lo ponga en su lugar.

-¿Siempre tiene que haber tanto misterio con lo que dices? – Veo que me mira de reojo unos segundos. – Lo que quiero decir, es que esto es extraño. ¿En qué momento del día se volcó el momento para darme protección a mí? ¿No necesitaría igual Kenny?

-De eso se encarga Ketchum. No es protegerte, es proteger que ninguno de ellos se vea investigado por cualquier mierda que hagan. Solamente que tu estas en medio de esto, por lo que si a ti no te pasa nada, el nombre de ellos tampoco.

-¿Ash también tiene que ver con esto, no?

-Si quieres saber sobre eso, pregúntaselo a él directamente.

-Hmp, no tienen por qué hacer eso entonces. Puedo defenderme sola.

-Seguro, escucha problemática esto no se trata de ti o por ti, si no de cumplir algo que debo solo copera.

-No me llames así. – Le digo molesta. – Entiendo, le debes algo a no sé quién y tienes que cumplirle, ¿pero puedes darme al menos el estúpido nombre de la gente que me va a querer hacer daño?

-No, eres una problemática y lo acabas de demostrar. ¿Por qué te lo daría?

-Yo no pedí en ningún momento que un loco quiera hacerme daño, Por el mismo hecho para saber a quienes me van a querer dañar. Es normal que quiera saber eso.

Escucho como suspira, mientras vuelca a la calle que da a la plaza.

-Está bien problemática, pero por tu bien que no le digas a nadie.

-¿Y a quien se supone que le voy a decir? ¿Dijiste que trabajan con drogas no? entonces voy a ir corriendo a alguien a decirle esto para que se apiade de mi pobre persona y me ayude. – le digo con sarcasmo. - ¿Me crees idiota o qué?

-Tú lo dijiste no yo. – Ignora que lo acabo de mandar a la mierda por haber dicho eso. – ¿Por dónde ahora?

-No evadas mi pregunta, entra por la calle que está en el centro.

-Corred. -¡¿Qué!? - Son unos malditos en toda la palabra. ¿Por dónde?

-Por la izquierda. – le digo saliendo de la impresión reciente. - ¿Enserio no tienes nada que ver con ellos?

-No.

-Y yo que ya pensé haber descubierto algún motivo para saber por qué todos te temen en la escuela.

-Por imbéciles. ¿Cuál?

-La roja. – Mi padre no ha llegado todavía, ya que no el auto de su trabajo aparcado en la entrada.

-¿Solo por eso? – Veo como me vuelve a mirar feo de reojo. –Oye, no me culpes, casi no sé nada de ti y me entro un poco de curiosidad.

-Lo mismo te puedo decir ¿no crees? – Dice mientras se estaciona en frente de mi casa. – Mañana te recogeré en esta esquina, te enviare un mensaje.

-No sabes mi número.

-Pero si Ketchum.

-Por qué haces todo esto. – Le pregunto sacándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ya te dije porque.

-Porque algo me dice que no es solo eso. – Le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Como yo tengo mis secretos, estoy seguro que tú tienes los tuyos.

-¿Enserio? – digo mientras salgo del auto, me doy la vuelta para subir a la hacer y ver hacia la ventana del conductor.

-Si, como ambos tenemos nuestros secretos. – Responde cuando bajo el vidrio del auto. – Algo me dice que va a ser mucho peor si algo te pasara a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Nunca me equivoco, y sé que eres tan peligrosa como yo lo soy, ¿no es cierto… Dawn? – Dice mirándome a los ojos. – Nos vemos mañana.

Literalmente me quede de piedra en la acera viendo la parte trasera del auto de Paul perdiéndose entre la calle.

... ...

... ...

-Te digo que no lo hagas. –Me dice cortante Erick por teléfono.

-Y yo ya te dije que si lo hare. – Respondo mientras me llevo el porro de marihuana a la boca inhalando y exhalando el humo.

-Piensa bien las cosas. Mierda, seguro te estas drogando mientras hablamos ¿no?

-Hmp.

-Joder, Dawn. No tomes decisiones apresuradas.

-No es apresurado, es algo que ya he decidido, y que lo hare.

Después de recuperarme del pequeño shock en la calle ante las palabras de Paul, entre a mi casa para encontrar una nota en el sillón que decía que mis padres no llegarían hasta la madrugada y que no había nada de comida, por lo que yo y veía que me iba a hacer.

Maldije esa estúpida nota y me fui directo a mi habitación, una vez cambiada busque entre mi maleta el escondido de droga en donde la guardo. Iba por mi tercer porro, pensando en lo dicho por Paul, y a la vez que ya encontré lo que buscaba.

En eso mi celular sonó y ahora estoy discutiendo con Erick.

-Por qué el huevon de Volkner te haya dicho que investigues a los Cerrad, no significa que te vas a involucrar con alguno de ellos. – Se escucha como si quisiera que piense en sus palabras.

-No me voy a involucrar, solo será un medio para sacar la estúpida información.

-No lo hagas solo porqué Volkner te lo…

-¡No lo hago por que el estúpido de Volkner me lo pidió! – digo molesta. – Es por él. Por que como Volkner y N los quieren destruir yo también lo quiero hacer.

-Sé que estas enfadada, y que el conocer información de ellos te ha llevado a esas ideas de sacar información de alguno de ellos, pero si se dan cuenta que eres una de los Umexal te van a matar.

-Tranquilo eso no va a pasar. – Le digo omitiendo el detalle de que uno de ellos, sin saber quién soy ya quiere mi cabeza.

-No te confíes.

-No lo hago. Y no me va a pasar nada.

-Eso dices ahora pero….

-Pero nada. ¡Voy a terminar lo empezado y ahora que se algo de esos cabrones no me voy a dar marcha atrás!

-Sé que lo haces por él, joder a mí también me da rabia el solo acordarme pero sería mejor…

-Sería mejor nada, ellos no pensaron cuando nos apuñalaron por la espalda con esa estúpida alianza.

-Por eso ahora nosotros…

-¡Pensaron en que si solo hacían eso íbamos a caer y a desmoronarnos! – Le digo enfadada. - ¡Ahora nosotros seremos quienes los destruyan a ellos! Pero desde su pilar central.

-No te enfades, eso es malo. Deja la droga solo unos minutos y piensa con la mente fría, como él te lo enseño.

-Lo hago. Quiero destruirlos, ¿No piensas en él también?

-Claro que sí, Mierda era mi hermano, pero no dejare que vayas a hacer una locura, Volkner va a actuar por venganza una vez que se entere de la información de ellos.

-También era su hermano. – Le recuerdo.

-Como también tu novio, piensa en él y en sus palabras antes de hacer alguna tontería.

-Lo haré, pero llegado el momento solo buscare venganza como Volkner y N, esos malditos creyeron que nos quedaríamos así. Los destruiré, y les daré una muerte como los bastardos que son.

-Estas enfadándote, eso no es bueno.

-No, solo pienso en hacerlos pagar por lo que le hicieron a Elian.

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo apago, mientras me lanzo a mi cama, busco en el velador al lado de ella y encuentro una pequeña foto que abrazo a mi mientras me hecho en el centro de la cama, mirando el techo. Y el porro de marihuana se va acabando lentamente.

* * *

 _Porque esa simple fotografía representaba para Dawn más que una simple imagen, era el deseo de: esperanza, cariño y una promesa que nunca se llevó a cabo._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Disculpen la demora, estoy de viaje y no eh tiempo para subir el cap, ya estaba listo hace una semana pero como dije por falta de tiempo e internet, no pude subir.**

 **Críticas constructivas, ideas u opiniones son muy bien recibidas.**

 _ **Lila: Mmmm puede ser, puede ser quizás xD**_

 _ **Guest 1: Las respuestas serán reveladas en los prox cap, aunque creo que ya te da una idea este cap jaja si... "pobre chica"**_

 _ **Guest 2: Esto... Gracias por tu review xD y también por tus halagos.**_

 **Hasta luego.**


	6. Will more mystery?

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje soez.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-En otras noticias. Un hombre identificado como Ryo Matsumoto fue hallado muerto en las afueras de Punta Nevada, su casa fue completamente consumida por las llamas y solo quedo el cuerpo calcinado entre los escombros. Los resultados de la autopsia demuestran tres heridas de bala, sus conocidos presumen que fue un presunto ajuste de cuentas y…

Una leve sonrisa escapa de mis labios, no por felicidad al contrario, digamos que por… ironía, si. Hace una semana que sucedió lo de aquel bastardo y nadie se ha enterado hasta ahora. Ni tampoco se hubieran enterado sin que Volkner mandara a una persona para que hicieran noticia sobre este tema. Alguien que en su momento se creyó que tenía algo de poder por conocer ciertas cosas y al sentirse necesitado se le subieron los humos, al final cuando nadie lo necesito ni se molestaron en saber de él. Que irónico.

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a tus clases? – Escucho la voz de mi padre. – Mira que no pienso mantener a ninguna inútil, ya eres suficiente mente estúpida así como eres para que ahora ni quieras ir a tus clases. Encima que tengo que pagarte el estudio cuando ni debería hacerlo.

En ese momento estaba de espaldas y solo escuche el estruendoso sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

La presión que ejerzo en mis nudillos es tanta que hasta creo que se han adquirido un color blanco. Solo un poco más, solo un poco más me repito mentalmente tratando de calmarme. Mi "querido" padre pronto la va a pagar junto con mi "amada madre" lo que merecen.

Sigo mirando la tele antes de ver la hora, salgo de mi casa dirigiéndome hacia la avenida donde espero a Ash para irnos juntos a la escuela.

-Hola Dawn. – Me saluda Ash con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hmp. Hola. – Respondo parándome a su lado. – Normal… ¿tú?

-Como siempre. – Dice con una sonrisa boba, ¿Cómo puede casi siempre estar sonriendo?

-Ah. ¿Y la mora?

-No va a venir a clases hoy, está ocupado.

-¿De nuevo? – le pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

-Si… ¿te preocupa? – Pregunta con una sonrisa pícara que solo pone cuando molesta.

-Hmp.

-¿Eso es un sí?

No le respondo, pero admito que si me parece extraño. Desde ese día en que hablamos cuando él me trajo en su auto, al día siguiente falto a clases, el día después también, y ya ha sido una semana entera pronto para dos en un par de días.

-Lo tomare como un sí. – Dice Ash interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Hmp. Por supuesto que no. – Le digo mirando por si pasaba algún autobús.

-No te preocupes por él, siempre es así, a veces se falta, a veces viene, es un amargado algo bipolar pero que se le va a ser. –Dice mientras se encoje de hombros.

-No estoy preocupada. – Aclaro haciendo señas al autobús para que pare.

-Oh si, te creo. – Dice burlesco. – Pero… cuando termine de arreglar ese asunto ya va a volver.

-¿Asunto? – Pregunto subiendo al autobús.

-Es algo muy delicado – Dice en voz baja.

No replico nada más sabiendo que cuando Ash disminuye su tono de voz es que no quiere hablar más del tema.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **….. …. … …..**

Los días pasan y ya es la última semana de clases. Paul aún no ha aparecido y es un poco extraño estar sin su amargada presencia. Es la hora del almuerzo y me siento en la mesa de siempre con Ash y ahora con Kenny. Si, desde el incidente con Akito el pelirrojo se ha acercado más a Ash y a mí, tanto que a la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos juntos y en clases es la única persona con la que converso algo.

-Dentro de poco ya acaban las clases. –Dice un alegre Ash. –Y ya estaré en la universidad. – Dice con una sonrisa mientras sostiene un sándwich de lomito.

-Eso si apruebas. – Le dice Kenny. –Las notas que me mostraste son sinceramente y sin ofender. Un asco.

A Ash le da un tic en el ojo mientras dice bajando la cabeza. –Lo sé, sabía que no debí mostrártelas. – Dice lo último en un susurro, el cual logro escuchar debido a que estoy sentada al lado de él.

Sonrió un poco viendo como a Ash se ponía deprimido y Kenny no ayudaba mucho dándole un sermón de deberes y responsabilidad.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi falda. Era un mensaje de Volkner.

" _Reunión general, mañana misma hora mismo lugar. Se puntual."_

Vuelco mis ojos hacia arriba y vuelvo a guardar mi celular, veo que Ash se puso a hablar de algo más con Kenny, agarro mi jugo y escucho de lo que ellos están hablando.

-Oye Ash… ¿Qué fue de Paul?

-Emm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dice Ash un poco… ¿incómodo?

-Es que hace días que no viene a clases, sé que tiene la fama de faltar casi siempre, solo que como últimamente no ha estado faltando, me sorprendió de que volviera a lo mismo.

-Eh… pues sí, ¿verdad? Yo siempre digo que no hay que faltar nunca. – Dice con una sonrisa. – El estudio es importante ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero…

-Además de que tenemos un nuevo proyecto que presentar. ¿No te lo dije?

-¿Eh? Pues… no.

-¡Ay, ¿dónde tengo la cabeza?! – Dice mientras se rasca la cabeza. – Si hasta casi me olvido la tarea en la que me habías ayudado.

-No… - dice Kenny mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues, dije casi… casi…

-Ash… ¡¿Cómo te vas a olvidar de algo tan importante?!

-Es que…

Levanto una ceja ante lo que acabo de ver.

Ash definitivamente no quiere dar ni una respuesta ante el tema de las faltas de Paul, ¿dónde está la mora amarga? Y especialmente, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

 **... ... ... ...**

 **… …. …. …**

La clase de educación física me es completamente indiferente. Simplemente hacer los ejercicios que da el maestro, los cuales por suerte son pocos, y después ya uno ve si hace algún deporte extra o no. Al terminar los ejercicios al principio me sentaba en las gradas de la cancha, después descubrí que en la parte de atrás de la cancha justo al final, estaban unas paralelas junto a un gran árbol el cual unas grandes ramas estaban por encima de estas las cuales usaba para escalar un poco y quedar sentada en una rama de más arriba y más firme.

Estaba sentada en la misma rama de siempre en un tranquilo silencio, lo único molesto eran las hormigas que siempre tenían que subir en mí, aunque es algo obvio, total, estoy sentada en un árbol.

-Dawn… - Escucho mi nombre.

Miro hacia abajo y puedo ver a Kenny sonriendo y mostrando dos botellas de agua en cada mano.

-Toma. – Dice haciendo señas unas de que va a lanzar la botella para que pueda atraparla.

Coloco mis manos para atrapar la botella y le digo que la lance, la atrapo, con suerte a la primera. Me dice que también va a lanzar la otra botella para que pueda atraparla, igual que la primera, logro atraparla al primer intento aunque casi se me resbala esta vez. Veo a Kenny subiéndose en la paralela doble que da directo a la rama que siempre subo para poder subir más arriba a la rama en la que estoy sentada, casi se desequilibra y cae, lo cual hace que ría levemente.

-Oye, no te rías. No sé cómo puedes subir hasta allá. – Dice ocultando su cara, la cual se puso completamente roja. Subiendo de nuevo a la paralela

Sonrió un poco, dejo apoyadas en el tronco del árbol las botellas de agua y bajo fácilmente llegando a la rama por la cual Kenny intenta subir y le extiendo la mano.

-Fácil. – Digo mientras agarro la mano que Kenny me dio y la coloco como si estuviera abrazando una parte de la rama. – Agarras fuerte la rama. – Hago lo mismo con su otra mano con la parte contraria a la rama. – Haces como si te estuvieras parando, solamente que el piso es esa paralela y te impulsas en un salto para luego poder subir lo demás.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo. – Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando hacia abajo.

-Para mí si lo es. – Subo de nuevo una rama más arriba. – Ahora hazlo. – Le digo tranquilamente.

-Hay madre, no quiero morir. – Decía en un tono bajo. - ¿Por qué no me ayudas a subir? – Pregunta nervioso, se nota que no quiere caerse.

-Ya te ayude. – Digo y el hace una cara de confusión y me pregunta cuándo. –Diciéndote como subir y colocando tus manos donde deberían estar para lograrlo. – Él me mira con ojos bien abiertos. – Además, esa rama aguanta el peso de solo una persona, si me quedo hay hasta que lo logres probablemente la rama no soportaría el peso y nos caeríamos ambos. Esto es más seguro.

-¿Segura? - Me pregunta mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Hmp.

-Bien, aquí vamos. – Dice tomando impulso.

Logra subir con dificultad y se sienta en la rama apoyándose en el tronco y llevando una mano hacia su corazón respirando rápidamente.

-Pensé que moriría.

-…

-¿No dirás nada?

-Hmp. Toma. – Le paso las botellas de agua desde la rama superior en la que estoy.

-Gracias, esta es tuya. – Dice pasándome una de las dos botellas.

-Hmp, gracias. – Coloco la botella en mis piernas y apoyo mi cabeza en el tronco.

-¿Cómo puedes subir tan fácil esto?

-Costumbre. –Respondo un segundo después.

-¿En serio?

-Hmp.

-Genial, yo de apenas subí esto. Y creo que es suficiente ejercicio por un mes ¿Tu qué crees? – Pregunta con una sonrisa mientras toma agua.

-Puede ser.

-Dawn. – Me llama al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Hmp?

-¿Por qué no te gusta charlar casi con nadie?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le respondo con otra pregunta.

-Vamos, tú sabes. – Mira hacia donde estoy.- No charlas con nadie a parte de Ash, de Paul y ahora de mí.

-¿Y eso es malo? – Pregunto entrecerrando mis ojos mirando directamente a los suyos.

-No, para nada. – Dice rápido. - Pero lo encuentro extraño…

-No tiene nada de extraño para mí, pero si te molesta entonces dejare de hablarles a ustedes. – Digo tranquilamente.

-No, no te lo tomes a mal. Y mucho menos me molesta, al contrario me alegra. – Dice rápido y mira sus manos. – Desde que mis padres me metieron a este colegio para poder tener una mejor educación siempre eh sido molestado por ser siempre el que saca buena nota en el curso. – Observo como aprieta sus manos. – Siempre se han burlado de mí por preferir un libro antes de querer agarrarme a una chica, y desde que conocí a Akito siempre me ha golpeado o amenazado para que haga lo que quiere. Nunca eh tenido a alguien con quien hablar o estar tranquilamente sin que esa persona quiera algo de mí a cambio. Todos pidiéndome algo, que les preste los cuadernos o dinero, o simplemente para ser el hazme reír de otras personas. – Simplemente escucho cada palabra en silencio mientras miro hacia el frente. – Y… aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo por fin hay unas personas con las que por fin puedo hablar y juntarme con ellas sabiendo que no quieren nada a cambio de mí. Y aunque suene patético… me alegra mucho.

Sigo sin decir nada, busco las palabras adecuadas para decirle algo. Ya que admito que una cierta parte de mí, una que había creído olvidar se hace presente en mí al escuchar cada palabra dicha por Kenny.

Y eso no me gusta.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **….. ….. ….. ….**

-Vamos Dawn, puede ser divertido. – Ya va, la décima vez que Kenny me pregunta lo mismo.

Suspiro con cansancio antes de responder.

-Kenny, ya te dije; aunque me gustaría, yo no puedo ir a ver una película, no me dejan salir mis padres.

-Pero, ¿y si yo les pido permiso?

Cierro mis ojos un segundo, implorando paciencia.

Desde la clase de educación física, hace dos días, no me eh querido acercar a Kenny. No quiero nostalgia, ya eh tenido suficiente de eso por la amistad de Ash, no estoy para aguantar más sentimientos absurdos. Aunque yo me he querido alejar Kenny, él aun no capta mis indirectas.

-No, Kenny, déjalo así no pasa nada.

-Dawn, pero… pero me dijiste que no tienes ninguna red social.

-Aja. ¿Y?

-Que ahora ni puedes salir. – Dice dramáticamente.

-Sí, aja. Critícame, oye… ¿acaso no te recogen tus padres? – Le pregunto con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué?... ah… - Mira su reloj de muñeca, y… - ¡Oh no! ¡Mi madre me va a matar!

Se despide tan rápido como corre hacia la salida.

Levanto una ceja mientras miro como de su mochila abierta se cae un cuaderno. Suspiro y me acerco a levantarlo.

Este día Ash falto, por lo que por primera vez en estas semanas me iré sin compañía.

Al caminar, por el camino que siempre tomo con Ash, el mismo dónde ocurrió lo de Silvia hace tiempo, para poder agarrar el autobús tengo una fuerte sensación de presión en mi nuca, me pongo alerta mirando hacia todos lados. Nada. Sigo caminando hasta que mi celular suena. Mientras camino veo quien me está llamando, no lo tengo registrado en el identificador de llamadas. Entrecierro mis ojos y vuelvo a mirar hacia todos lados, de nuevo nada, así que con cautela contesto.

-Hola.

-Súbete al auto inmediatamente. – Conozco esa voz

-¿Qué…

-No hagas preguntas, sigue caminando hasta la esquina y súbete al auto rápido.

-Pe… - No puedo decir algo, ya que corto la llamada.

Miro hacia al frente solo son seis pasos para llegar a la esquina y no veo a ningún auto.

La sensación en mi nuca se hace más fuerte. Al llegar a la esquina un auto deportivo de color negro hasta los vidrios frena fuertemente haciendo rechinar las llantas en el asfalto. En menos de un segundo de frenar se abre la puerta del copiloto que está en frente mío y sin pensar subo.

El chirrido de las llantas vuelve a sonar fuertemente y el auto arranca.

-¿Me vas a decir que está pasando? – Pregunto luego de unos segundos.

-….

-Ya, en serio dime ¿qué-acaba-de-pasar?

-….

-Paul, por un demonio ¿qué mierda fue eso? – Pregunto exasperándome.

-… Eres una problemática.

Me quedo literalmente de piedra al escuchar eso. - ¿en serio es lo único que vas a decir luego de desaparecer lo poco de clases que queda, y reaparecer con tan sorprendente aparición? – Nada, silencio es lo único que se escucha en el auto. – Gracias, por tu tan detallada explicación – digo con sarcasmo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio le pregunto:

-¿Puedo saber al menos a dónde me estas llevando?

-Sabía que el perdedor hoy faltaría, pero no me acordaba que el horario de tu curso es diferente al del nuestro. – Dice ignorando mi pregunta.

-No me digas. – Digo con fingida sorpresa. – Es tan extraño, tomado en cuenta que eres un curso superior al mio.

-Me voy por unos cuantos días y pasa esto. ¿Y tú no puedes dejar de ser problemática por un día?

Espera, acaba de decir que yo…

-Un momento mora. YO, no me desaparecí por semanas, no te llame por teléfono diciéndote que subas a un auto misterioso, y no soy la que no está respondiendo ninguna pregunta.

-No te obligue a subirte, ¿o sí?

Vuelco mi cara hacia otro lado, siento mis mejillas arder por vergüenza, estúpido Paul.

-Bueno… obviando eso, ¿vas a responder lo que te pregunte? – Pregunto mirando afuera por la ventana del auto.

-No.

-¿Por qué? – le miro molesta.

-No es el momento ni lugar adecuado.

Suspiro fuertemente en derrota, este idiota no me dirá nada. - ¿Al menos puedo saber dónde me estas llevando?

-No.

-¿Sabes que se está haciendo tarde no? ¿Y qué tengo que irme a mi casa?

-Sí.

-¿Y no te interesa que si llego tarde se vea demasiado raro para mis… padres? – No me agrada mencionar a ninguno de ellos.

-No, eso ya está cubierto.

-¿A si? – me vuelco a mirarlo. - ¿Y puedo saber cómo está cubierto eso? – Paul tiene la vista atento al camino.

-No por el momento.

-Eres el mejor descriptor que existe en el mundo ¿sabes? - Digo con sarcasmo acomodándome mejor en el asiento.

Me dio cuenta que por un momento me mira por el rabillo del ojo y da una muy leve sonrisa antes de decir:

-Y tú ¿sabías que eres la problemática más grande que existe?

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

 **... ... ... ... ...**

 **…. … … ….. …...**

-¿Dónde estamos? – Le pregunto a Paul.

Él no me responde, en vez de eso va hacia las puertas de la casa en frente la que estamos y toca el timbre de esta y espera.

En donde estamos ahora es un lugar apartado donde hay pocas casas. Pero la casa "mejor" para la vista es en la cual estamos en estos momentos.

No digo ni pregunto nada, al cabo de unos minutos se escucha como abren el cerrojo de la puerta y esta se abre, no puedo ver quién es ya que Paul lo oculta poniéndose en frente a la puerta.

-¿Sabes para que existen las llaves no? – Espera ese es.

-Te vez más patético de lo usual.

-No pedí tu opinión hacia como me veo ¿sabes?

-Lo que sea, la problemática está aquí. – Dice, y se mueve hacia un lado dejándome ver a un Ash con la nariz roja en bermudas azules y una camiseta blanca.

-Hola Ash. – levantando la mano en una ademan de saludo.

-¡Dawn! - Dice sorprendido. – Lo siento por este recibimiento pero "alguien" - mira a Paul. –No me dijo que venias. – Se rasca la nuca. – Disculpa por no haber ido a la escuela no me he sentido muy bien que digamos y…

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada. – Le digo levantando las manos. – Al contrario se nota que estas resfriado pero… tengo una pregunta para los dos.

Paul y Ash me miran esperando la pregunta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Una casa.

-¡Paul! Amargado, discúlpalo Dawn, esta es mi casa… ¿pero qué hacemos aquí afuera? Pasa.

Entramos y fuimos directo a la sala, es grande y tiene un sillón individual y un sofá, en el centro una mesita de vidrio. Una televisión plasma grande enfrente junto con unos retratos de Ash con una señora pelirroja, y varios otros detalles que hacen que la sala se vea muy linda, eh de admitir.

-Siéntate Dawn. - Dice Ash mostrándome el sofá.

Ash intenta sentarse en el sillón individual solamente que Paul ya se había sentado ahí, Ash reniega que él quería el sillón Paul no le responde, Ash intenta extorsionarlo por lo que está enfermo y Paul solamente responde que él no tiene la culpa de su resfrió y que se oye más patético de lo que es por quejarse. Ash se molesta y va hacia una mesita en la sala que tiene encima una manta, se tapa con ella y se sienta en el mismo sillón que yo pero en el otro extremo diciendo que no quiere contagiarme.

-¿Oye, Ash? – Le llamo al acordarme de un pequeño detalle.

-¿Si?

-¿Esta es tu casa no? – Él asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. – Pero… ¿no qué vivías cerca de donde yo vivo?

Ash abre grande sus ojos hasta el extremo… y no dice nada.

-Perdedor. – Dice con un suspiro Paul mientras pone una mano en su cabeza. – Dile de una vez.

-¿No que no podía? – Pregunta mirando a Paul.

-Igual va a saberlo, hazlo ya.

Los miro a ambos con confusión, ¿De qué mierda están hablando? ¿Siempre tienen que armar un drama con todo?

-¿Acaso son homosexuales y ahora viven acá? – Les pregunto después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¡¿QUÉ!?

Ambos, Paul y Ash me miran horrorizados.

-¿Qué? – pregunto encogiéndome de hombros. – Son muy dramáticos, y además, le dan tanto misterio a todo.

-¿Y eso fue lo único que se te ocurrió como respuesta? – Me pregunta Paul aun mirándome horrorizado.

-¿Qué más puedo pensar? Nunca me dicen las cosas directamente y nuca responden algo cuando les pregunto alguna cosa que es personal.

-¿Si te respondemos nunca más volverás a pensar algo como eso? ¿En tu vida? – Pregunta Ash.

-Eso depende si dan una respuesta normal, y no una monosílaba escueta. – Cruzo los brazos y miro con enojo a Paul.

-Problemática. – Escucho que susurra Paul.

-¡Te escuche! – Le digo molesta. – Ya, respondan de una vez.

-Bien… Dawn… por favor nunca vuelvas a pensar eso jamás, es… asqueroso. – Vuelco mis ojos hacia arriba y le digo a Ash que ya hable de una vez. – Bien, la verdad es que vivía por allá antes. Pero me mude, y ahora esta es mi casa. Ah, y además vivo con Paul y mi madre.

Bien eso explica el porqué de lo que me dijo antes, al menos creo que dijo la verdad. Pero aún me queda una duda, y no es porqué se mudó o porqué Paul vive con él y su madre si no que…

-Bueno y si te mudaste tan lejos, ¿Por qué me acompañas todos los días? ¿No te queda muy lejos hasta aquí el trayecto todos los días?

-No la verdad es que… que… que… ¡achu! – Estornuda fuertemente y Paul le lanza una caja de pañuelos. – Bueno lo que pasa es que me preocupaba lo de Akito, y no quería dejar a mi amiga sola sabiendo que un sujeto como él buscaba venganza contra ella.

Una parte de mi le agradecía acompañarme, y la otra estaba molesta por pensar que no podía defenderme sola, y otra tenía un presentimiento de lo que me decía era mentira.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho solo por eso, se defenderme sola. Además, ¿no dijiste que vives con tu madre? ¿Acaso ella no se preocupa por ti?

-La verdad es que…

-¿Ash?

La señora que aparece en las fotos con Ash está parada en el marco de una de las puertas de la sala. Pero su apariencia es mucho mas pálida y delgada a comparación de las fotografías sonrientes.

-¡Mama! ¡¿Qué haces levantada?! Ve y acuéstate. – Ash se paró inmediatamente yendo hacia donde su madre. Ash es muy parecido a ella en rostro, descontando su piel más morena y su cabello negro.

-Oh, tonterías estoy perfectamente. Mejor ¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos invitados? – Dice quitándose a Ash de encima y acercándose a hacia donde estoy.

-Mucho gusto señora Ketchum. – Me levanto y hago una reverencia en saludo.

-Mamá, ella es mi amiga Dawn. – Dice Ash poniéndose al lado de su madre.

-Igualmente Dawn, me alegra que Ash traiga nuevos amigos a casa. Ah, hola Paul ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Señora Delia. – Paul hace una reverencia en saludo igual que yo hace unos momentos. – No hace mucho, hace unas horas en realidad.

-Ese trabajo tuyo Paul, te va a envejecer rápido con tantos viajes.

-No es nada, además así ayudo en algo con los gastos. – Responde Paul educadamente.

Espera, ¿Acaso Paul no atiende simplemente el negocio de la fotocopiadora? Sé que me dijo que trabaja para los Corred, pero ¿acaso esta señora sabrá eso?

-Ay, los niños de ahora. Y tu pequeña, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – me pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

-Eh… yo…

-Yo la invite. – Dice Paul. – Dawn va a nuestra escuela, y me la encontré en el camino, estaba preocupada por lo que Ash falto a clases, le pregunte si quería venir a ver si Ash se ponía mejor con una visita y estamos aquí.

-Que bien. – Dice la Señora Ketchum con una sonrisa. – Estoy segura que Ash ya está mejor, ¿Verdad cariño?

-Sí, mama. – Dice Ash avergonzado rascándose su cabeza.

Conversamos un poco sobre: ¿si vivía antes en esta ciudad? ¿Cómo conocí a Ash? ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿En qué curso voy? Y ¿En dónde vivo?

Respondí cada una de ellas, algunas con verdad modificada, al momento de responder en donde vivo ella me observo con preocupación.

-Querida… ¿Tus padres sabes que estas aquí?

-Sí. – Mentí tranquilamente. – Les llame preguntando si podía venir, y ellos me dieron permiso.

-Pero se está haciendo tarde, ¿Cómo vas ir a tu casa? Vives lejos.

-Yo la voy a llevar, señora Delia. – Dice Paul al momento.

¿Desdé cuando Paul es tan comunicador en algo? A si, desde que esta la mamá de Ash.

-Menos mal. – Dice en un suspiro. – Me tranquiliza escuchar eso, estas calles son muy peligrosas. Mas para una señorita y peor sin compañía.

-No pasa nada, señora Ketchum. – Le digo con una sonrisa educada. – Como Paul ya dijo, él me va a llevar, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Al decir lo último tanto Ash como Paul me miraron, Ash con preocupación y Paul con una ceja alzada.

-Está bien… ¡Pero que descuido! - dice exaltada de pronto. – Estos chicos. – Mira a Ash y a Paul. - ¿Ya te han invitado algo de tomar, Dawn?

-¿Eh? Bueno…

-Lo sabía, Paul por favor tráele un jugo a Dawn.

Paul asiente con la cabeza y se va por otra de las puertas.

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, hijo.

-No deberías ya volver a la cama. – Pregunta con preocupación Ash.

-No pasa nada. – Responde la señora ketchum sentada el sillón individual, desde que me comenzó a preguntar sobre mí se sentó en donde estaba sentado Paul antes.

-Y bien, Dawn.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te sientes con esta mudanza?

-Mmm, normal sería la palabra correcta. –Respondo luego de unos segundos. – Es lo mismo que en ciudad Rocavelo, solo que… más frio. –Le digo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí. Te acostumbras al frio con el tiempo. Nosotros nos mudamos hace muchos años a esta ciudad. Ash era un niño todavía. – Dice mirando con una sonrisa a Ash, el cual no había dicho nada y solo se dedicaba a escuchar. – Su único amigo era Paul y hasta ahora lo son, pero con el tiempo ya tiene más amigos. ¿Verdad Ash?

-¿Ah? Oh sí. – Responde distraído

-Este muchacho. – Dice negando con la cabeza, pero sin borrar la sonrisa amable de su rostro.

Paul llega, y deja en la mesita de centro una charola con unos tres vasos de vidrio que contienen un líquido rojo, y otro que contiene agua con unas pastillas al lado. Me da en silencio el vaso con el líquido rojo, y él agarra otro Ash toma el ultimo vaso y la señora Ketchum le agradece a Paul y toma un poco del vaso con agua.

Miro el contenido del vaso y lo llevo cerca de mi boca, huelo despacio a ver si encuentro algún olor extraño, al no encontrar nada tomo un sorbo y dejo el vaso encima de la mesita

La conversación con la señora Ketchum sigue, Paul es educado con sus respuestas. Él muestra tener respeto hacia las personas mayores que él. Ash, bueno… él simplemente se avergüenza con algunas cosas que su madre dice de él. Esta señora es tan amable y gentil, desde que empezó la conversación no deja de tener una leve y amble sonrisa en su rostro, que me hace preguntar si ella…

-¿Dawn?

-Discúlpeme, ¿Si? – respondo saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-No pasa nada, te pregunte cuando es el último día de clases.

-Ah, es en dos días más.

-Viste Ash, ya tienes que ir alistando tu traje.

-Pero mamá, todavía es muy temprano para eso. – Dice Ash.

-Mejor adelantarse y no tener que… ugh.

Todo pasa rápido, la señora ketchum se agarra la cabeza y se apoya el brazo del sillón, me levanto instantáneamente tratando de hacer algo. Ash va rápido con un cojín y ventila aire a su rostro despacio, intenta hacer que hable algo. Agarra una de las pastillas de la charola y hace que las beba. Paul intenta acercarse pero Ash dice que él se encarga, levanta a su mamá en brazos con dificultad, esta resfriado después de todo, y se va por una de las puertas que Paul ha abierto para que pueda pasar rápido.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Le pregunto a Paul luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-La madre de Ash… - Suspira como decidiendo si decirme o no decirme. – Ella… tiene cáncer.

 **... ... ... ... ...**

 **…. …. ….. ….. …**

El trayecto hacia mi casa es silencioso.

Después de lo que ocurrió con la madre de Ash, él entro de nuevo a la sala diciendo que no pasaba nada y que es normal a veces esto cuando su madre no tomaba sus medicinas a tiempo, Me contó sobre el cáncer de su mama, es algo muy triste. Por el momento no pensare en eso. Decidí que era mejor irme para que él pudiera estar atento a su madre, Ash me pidió disculpas y yo dije que no pasaba nada, que mejor me disculpe a mí por si mi visita altero a su mamá, él negó eso rotundamente diciendo que no había visto a su madre así de animada desde hace un tiempo. Nos despedimos y ahora Paul está llevándome a mi casa.

-¿No se supone que ya debería regresar a mi casa? – Pregunto al ver como se detiene en una esquina.

-Quería responderte a alguna de tus preguntas. – Responde.

-¿Entonces…

-Estaba de viaje, resolviendo unos problemas. Y Ash me dijo que estaba enfermo y no había ido a la escuela… como llegue hoy decidí ver qué pasaba por mi cuenta. Y…

-¿Y?

-En el más mínimo momento que uno aparta la vista de ti ya te metes en problemas. – Me mira a los ojos. –Te estaban siguiendo ¿No te diste cuenta?

-Sí. –Respondo, no miento. La sensación escalofriante atrás en mi cuello solo ocurre cuando alguien me está siguiendo.

-¿Y por qué diablos no tomaste otra ruta entonces?

-Porque al llegar a la esquina me habría ido corriendo por otra dirección tomando varios caminos distintos, y habría llegado a un lugar con hartas personas. – Respondo enfrentándome a su mirada.

-… Eres una problemática.

-Deja de llamarme así. – Digo molesta. – Mi nombre es Dawn y lo sabes mora.

Sonríe de lado levemente. –Arias más difícil mi trabajo si te llegara a suceder algo. Así que de momento te recogeré hasta pasado mañana.

-Wow, que gran honor. – Digo con sarcasmo.

-Cuanto más crees que puedes sostener esta farsa. – Pregunta mientras se acerca más y toma un mechón de mi cabello en sus manos.

-¿De qué hablas? – Le pregunto confundida e incómoda por su cercanía.

-Tú deberías darte cuenta.

Nos quedamos en una lucha de miradas por unos momentos. La verdad sinceramente no sé a qué se refiere, pero… algo me dice que no me gustara saberlo tampoco.

Paul corta la lucha de miradas, suelta el mechón de mi cabello y vuelve a conducir, para a dos casas de la mía.

-Por cierto… estabas en una reunión con el club de diseño para la feria de final de año. – Dice.

-¿Crees que mi padre va a creer eso? – le pregunto mientras me desabrocho el cinturón.

-Se lo dijo la directora en persona, supongo que sí. –Responde encogiendo los hombros.

-Mora manipuladora. – Digo con una sonrisa. No sabes que eso no va a funcionar, mejor _empeorara las cosas_.

-Problemática teñida. – Responde devolviendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Idiota.

Salgo del auto y voy hacia la puerta, al abrir la puerta recién Paul arranca su auto.

Al entrar todo esta oscuro, no me preocupo mucho, subo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta con llave y me cambio, al terminar de cambiarme estoy a punto de taparme para dormir cuando tocan fuertemente la puerta, suspiro sabiendo lo que va a venir, me preparo mentalmente y abro la puerta. Al abrir una fuerte bofetada de directo en mi mejilla partiéndome el labio ya que unas gotas se desliza entre mis labios haciéndome probar el metálico de mí sangre.

-¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?! – grita eufórico mi padre.

-¿No te aviso la directora de que estaba con mi grupo de trabajo en el club?

-¡Me vale mierda lo que la directora me diga y me importa un carajo tu club! – Grita - ¡Vos tienes que llegar a una hora y punto!

Me empuja haciéndome caer al piso, y se coloca encima de mí. Hay varias cosas que hubiera podido hacer para defenderme e incluso en estos momentos puedo tratar de hacer algo, pero si hago eso todo mi plan se ira a la mierda.

Me agarra del cuello asfixiándome con sus dos manos, no digo ni hago nada aunque me duele infiernos la presión que está haciendo en mi cuello tengo que sacar fortaleza para no demostrar nada.

-Si no te necesitara estúpida, hace tiempo no existirías. Ya tu utilidad va a acabar dentro de poco y ya no me servirás. – Se empieza a reír, y se levanta dejándome respirar el dulce oxigeno de nuevo que entre a mis pulmones.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te pueda castigar como a mí me dé la gana estúpida. Qué bueno que eres una imbécil y no te has dado cuenta de nada.

Créeme padre, ya se todo lo que planeas. Él que no sabe que tengo planeado eres tú.

Observo como se saca el cinturón y me mira con prepotencia esperando ver alguna reacción de mi parte, mas no hay nada.

-Hoy vas a saber quién manda en esta casa y a quien tienes que obedecer siempre.

Lo dudo, tengo que ser fuerte, no demostrar sentimientos aunque sé que con esto me va a ser difícil, valdrá la pena ya que, querido padre.

Has caído en mi trampa desde hace mucho.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Y?... ¿Cómo quedo?**

 **Lamento enormemente la demora en actualizar, tenía el capítulo listo desde hace semanas en mi celular pero adivinen. Me robaron mi celular, caí en una rabia y negación enorme, créanme cada vez que me acuerdo me da rabia ya que me lo robaron en unas clases de computación en las que estoy, me lo sacaron de mi mochila cuando le fui a preguntar algo al profesor y ahora "supuestamente" nadie sabe dónde esta y todos son inocentes y unas blancas palomas, que darme cólera... Pero bueno, ya lo echo echo esta no consigo nada con seguir molestándome (Aunque eso no quiere decir que por dentro no este gritando de rabia y que cada clase les hecho en cara a todos que son una tropa de ladrones en cada oportunidad.)**

 **Así que volví a empezar de cero el cap. Pero, decidí cambiar muchas partes las cuales estarán en el próximo cap.**

 **Originalmente el capitulo iba a contener muchas partes del pasado de Dawn, de Paul y de Ash, conjunto a una parte bien friendshipper de ellos que me dio la idea un amigo, pero todo eso va a estar en el próximo capitulo como ya dije antes, y ¡POR ARCEUS! juro que sera un capitulo laaargo, el cual ya voy escribiendo la mitad de el y aviso que muchas dudas de ellos se aclararan conjunto a algo que implica tanto a N como a Volkner.**

 **.**

 _ **Lila: A..a... ¿a qué te refieres? O/ /O Bueno pues como cuenta el cap. Era un marginado que sera utilizado para fanservice (?) aunque también por donde ¿no? mmm no lo sé :b**_

 _ **Guest: Ya actualice xD**_

 _ **.**_

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. truths part I

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje soez, drogadicción.**

 **.**

 **Nota: Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos desde una visión diferente de los primeros capítulos. Lean las ultimas notas al final del cap. Les espera una sorpresa ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _A las afuera de la ciudad de Punta Nevada, en una casa hecha de palos a mitad del inmerso bosque cubierto de nieve. Nadie podía saber o siquiera pensar lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos._

" _Esta es la ultima vez que vengo a ver como hacen el trabajo sucio" ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba la mente de un azabache mientras observaba con asco como dos hombres torturaban a un tercero hasta el punto de dejar ver como de las heridas abiertas brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre que caía a los pies de estos._

 _A su lado un pelimorado de su misma edad observa igual la misma escena, solo que sin un astibo de sentimiento alguno en su semblante, era como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que se daba frente a él, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado._

— _Suficiente. – Los dos hombres detienen al escuchar la voz del pelimorado la tortura del sujeto que está a minutos de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre. – Y bien, ¿Hablaras? – Cuestiona con un deje de aburrimiento._

— _Y-y-yo… n-no s-s-se… d-de que… h-ha-hablan. – Hablaba con dificultad el hombre quien a duras penas se mantenía de pie si no fuera por el agarre en los hombros de los sujetos que se encontraban a su lado._

 _El pelimorado mira fijamente el desfigurado rostro del torturado, como si estuviera buscando algo. – Mientes. – Es lo único que dijo al pasar un minuto, su mano da un ademan de continuar y la boca el sujeto es acallada por una tela ensangrentada y los hombres a su lado continuaron con su labor de tortura._

 _El azabache estaba de espaldas, no podía seguir viendo la grotesca escena frente a sus ojos, como aquellos hombres cortaban en vida algún pedazo de piel de aquel sujeto, pensaba en cualquier tontería, trataba de no escuchar los gritos y suplicas lamentaras acalladas por aquel pedazo de tela del sujeto, pero le era verdaderamente difícil._

— _¿No crees que ya es suficiente? – Le pregunta al pelimorado de reojo con cierto dolor por el sufrimiento del sujeto._

—… _Paren. – Habla este luego de unos momentos en silencio._

 _Los dos hombres vuelven a sujetar por los hombros al pobre sujeto cubierto de su propia sangre le sueltan el pedazo de tela de la boca y este empieza a murmurar sonidos incoherentes. El pelimorado agarra un folder de una mesa cercana y se acerca, saca del folder unas fotos y le levanta la cara al sujeto, obligándolo a observar las fotos en su dolor._

— _Di lo que sabes, o ya sabes lo que les sucederá._

— _P-p-po-por favor… n-no le-les ha-ha-gan daño. – Suplica con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Tú decides lo que les pasara. – Vuelve a guardar las fotos en el sobre. – Así que... ¿Ya vas a hablar? – Vuelve a preguntar carente de emociones._

— _D-de ac-acue-er-do. – Costosamente responde._

 _El pelimorado asiente les dice a los hombres que lo sienten en una silla. Al sentarlo las preguntas vuelven, el azabache con dolor vuelve a observar la escena delante de él._

— _Sotaru. Habla de una vez. – El pelimorado pregunta ya hastiado. Si seguían así el tipo moriría antes de si quiera de decir algo._

— _Y-yo… no quería… p-pero ellos…_

— _Al grano. – Le Interrumpe al sujeto llamado Sotaru._

— _Paul… ya no... – Intenta hablar el azabache al pelimorado, pero él en una mirada fría que le dedica pide silencio._

— _L-los… Umexal… e-ellos y-ya están… aquí._

— _Eso ya lo sé. – Paul dice con indiferencia cruzado de brazos. — ¿Dime algo que me interese de eso? Y ya no lo trates de negar, sabemos que has estado intercambiando información con ellos._

 _Sotaru baja la mirada. – V-vie- vienen en busca de venganza… por lo que sucedió hace tres años. – Paul levanta una ceja ante eso. – Los li-lideres… llegaran en unas semanas… y-ya qu-que… ya q-que… - Intenta hablar pero debido a la pérdida de sangre empieza a perder el conocimiento.- Ell- ella… ll-legara… m-ma-mañana…_

— _¿Quién? – Paul pregunta con más interés sin reparar en el sufrimiento del hombre._

 _Sotaru empieza a hiperventilarse y el azabache se acerca a ayudarlo intentando lo que sea para que pueda continuar hablando, esta es información importante para ellos y no podían dejar que pase solo por haberse excedido en la tortura, no dañaron ninguna vena u órgano interno, pero el desangramiento no es algo fácil de tratar. Los presentes estaban a la espera de sus últimos suspiros._

— _L-l-la prin… cesa… d-d…e l-los Umexal…_ _ **platinum.**_

… … … _._

 ** _... ... ..._**

Décima vez que me miro al espejo, no sé cómo ocultar la rajadura que cubre toda la parte de mi labio inferior.

—Maldición. – Susurro con enojo.

Son las 6:30 a.m. aunque aún me quede tiempo de sobra para partir a la escuela, necesito ocultar gran parte de las heridas de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda y piernas son las más fáciles de ocultar con una manga larga y chompa conjunto a unos jeans. Algo de bueno es vivir en un sitio donde las bajas temperaturas cubren casi todos los meses del año según mi conocimiento. El único gran problema queda en mi forma de caminar y mi rostro. El cual llevo más de treinta minutos cubriendo de maquillaje a base de polvos y bases para maquillar; Detesto estar maquillada pero no me queda muchas opciones en mi caso.

Vuelvo a observar mi reflejo en el espejo, maldiciendo a cualquier objeto existente dentro de los perímetros del baño por no tener la menor idea de que hacer para tapar mi partido labio; aunque ya me he colocado labial, lo continua cubriendo una gran raya de color mucho más fuerte que el carmesí del labial que me coloque, a menos de que me pinte con un color demasiado fuerte como para evitar que se note la notoria rajadura en mi labio. Aunque si hago eso me veré como un jodido payaso a mi parecer.

Suspiro fuertemente. Miro la caja de maquillaje, sabiendo que si corto el tapizado superior encontrare la cocaína que guardo y podre olvidar toda la mierda que escuche en gritos de mi padre; cierro mis ojos y aprieto fuertemente mis puños conteniéndome a la enorme necesidad que siento de arrancar el jodido tapiz y desaparecer de esta realidad, aunque sea por un lapso mínimo de tiempo, estiro mi brazo derecho el cual está temblando causa de la duda que se mantiene presente en mí y la necesidad de mi cuerpo. Se siente como si no hubiera bebido ni una mísera gota de agua en días y el ardor en mi garganta insoportable, cada vez soy más débil en el control de mi adicción; cada vez es más fuerte las ganas de consumirla sin restricciones, sin medidas, sin pensar en las consecuencias, solo disfrutar hasta que ya no pueda, hasta que mi cuerpo ya no resista. Tal como me lo prohibió Elian.

 _Elian._

Sacudo mi cabeza varias veces tratando de despejar mi mente de la absurda necesidad de consumir toda la droga que pueda hasta que mi podrido cuerpo no pueda soportarlo. Tengo que ser fuerte.

El sonido del tono de llamada de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos obsesivos; no tengo registrado el número pero por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que es Paul. Aunque haya registrado el número con el cual me llamo ayer y este sea diferente, la innegable corazonada de que es él es casi segura.

— ¿Tienes algún número fijo para saber que eres tú y no otra persona la que me llama? — Pregunto al contestar la llamada.

— ¿Esperas mis llamadas acaso? – Su tono suena a burla. Mi corazonada era cierta.

Vuelco mis ojos por esa estúpida pregunta.

— ¿Acaso tienes la manía de llamarme de diferentes números cada vez? – Respondo cansina.

—Como sea. – Escucho con su monótono tono de voz de siempre ignorándome a través de la línea, Pongo mis ojos en blanco y me quedo en silencio escuchando que más va decir. – Pasare a recogerte a las siete y media.

—Mmm… — ¿Le digo o no? — Al carajo le dire de una vez. —Oye mora. – Ignoro su última oración de mando.

—…

Bueno, el silencio creo que es una señal de que me está escuchando y sin más digo:

—Hoy no ire a la escuela. – Soy directa cuando quiero.

Silencio, estoy a punto de colgar cuando escucho. —… ¿Por qué? – Cuestiona con… ¿curiosidad? luego de esos momentos de silencio.

— ¿Eh? – Aunque sé que no la puede ver, hago una mueca de confusión. No entiendo bien porque pide un por qué cuando dice que nada le interesa.

—Pues… – Un segundo pasa. — El perdedor está aquí, y él quiere que te pregunte. – Se escucha algo apurado.

—Aja… ok. – Mi tono demuestra que no le creo. Pienso un segundo para una excelente respuesta. – Entonces; que me lo pregunte el mismo Ash, ahora. – A ver si de verdad Ash está con él.

Pasa un momento, ¿de verdad Ash estará hay? Si fuera Ash es entendible que pregunte, siempre para cuestionando el porqué de las cosas. Y si no es Ash quien tuvo la duda, ¿qué miércoles le debe importar a él si voy o no voy? Es mi decisión después de todo.

— ¡Hola Dawn! – Si, es Ash. – Disculpa por escuchar tu conversación. – Suena avergonzado, le digo que no pasa nada y continúa. – Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no iras? Me quedare solo con este amargado ¡Auh! – Hasta aquí se escuchó ese golpe, le debe haber dolido.

—Bueno, Porque… – Doy un suspiro controlando un poco las ganas de soltar una risa. – No tengo muchas ganas de ir; además me siento algo mal. – Jamás les diría el verdadero motivo.

—Ah. – "Responde" ahora Paul luego de un minuto. – Está bien, me ahorras el tener que ir a recogerte. – Atrás de la línea se escucha que Ash le reprime.

—Eso creo. – Digo en un suspiro despreocupado ocultando como estoy ahora. La verdad me molesto lo último que dijo. ¿Quién se cree esta estúpida mora? – Bueno… entonces hoy estas libre de tu "trabajo" – enfatizo lo último. — Así que no te preocupes de nada. Adiós.

Cuelgo la llamada antes de escuchar la respuesta, la cual seguramente igual hubiera sido un "como sea" e igual hubiera colgado.

Hoy no iré a la escuela, así que visitare a N. Hace tiempo no lo visito sin el trabajo de por medio, le envió un mensaje preguntando su nueva dirección ya que, de nuevo, se ha mudado.

Dejo el celular encima del retrete y me vuelvo a concentrar en mi reflejo por última vez dando un pequeño retoque al maquillaje antes de salir del baño e ir hacia mi habitación. Ya una vez ahí saco una peluca castaña escondida dentro de una caja debajo de mi cama, saco el estuche de las lentillas de color verde del interior de una de mis medias echa un bollo, guardo todos los cuadernos y lapiceros de dentro de la mochila en el estante que esta al lado de mi cama y coloco dentro de ella la peluca y las lentillas; observo la chompa que me ha regalado Erick y decido colocarla igual dentro de la mochila conjunto a unas botas rosadas que solamente me pongo muy pocas veces.

Nunca me quedo con la misma ropa cuando salgo a la calle, siempre llevo algo para cuando este a mitad del camino cambiarme en un baño público, sé que es antihigiénico y asqueroso, pero cuando se es ojo de una organización de drogas las cuales te quieren borrar del mapa, la comodidad queda para segundo plano.

Termino de acomodar las cosas en mi mochila y procedo a buscar una chompa con capucha para tapar mi azulada cabellera. Al acabar con todo miro la hora en el reloj de pulsera que llevo: 7:25. Abro enormemente mis ojos, vaya que me eh tardado un buen. Nuevamente entro al baño para fijarme si N ya contesto. Sí, me manda un mensaje que contiene la dirección de su nueva casa y que líneas pasan por ella. Perfecto.

Apego mi oído a la puerta tratando de oír algún ruido o sonido que me impida salir, mi padre ya ha salido, siempre es el primero en salir para mi suerte ya que así no tengo la mala fortuna de tener que observar su asquerosa presencia; lo único malo es que Tania es la última en salir, siempre como esperándome para echarme en cara alguna cosa o mirarme con asco.

No lo soporto.

Al no oír ningún sonido abro la puerta. No queda de otra que salir por la puerta de entrada, si salgo por la ventana seria sospechoso no hallarme ya que no habré echo ningún ruido al salir, así que…

Al llegar a la sala no me encuentro con nadie, lo cual hace que tenga cierta satisfacción por dentro.

— ¿Por fin te estas yendo?

Aprieto fuertemente el pomo de la puerta y entrecierro mis ojos con frustración. Mierda. Tan solo un poco más y ya estaría afuera. Volteo hacia el frente encarando a Tania y conteniendo mis emociones, lo cual es más complicado por el hecho de que no estoy drogada y el control es mucho más difícil.

—Tenía que terminar un trabajo. Ya me estoy yendo. – Respondo con indiferencia.

Tania me mira de pies a cabeza. – Al parecer tu padre no te modero lo suficiente ayer. Todavía sigues con ese tonito insolente niñita malcriada. – Camina hasta estar enfrente a mi cara, solo es unos centímetros más alta en estatura que yo; pero no por eso dejo que me amedrente su cercanía, aunque me resulte repugnante.

—El maquillaje te hace ver mucho más horrible de lo normal. – Se da la vuelta y camina en dirección al sofá. – Volveré temprano, más te vale estar cuando yo regrese o ya sabes lo que pasara. – Dice sentándose en el sofá y prendiendo el televisor.

Respirando profundamente abro la puerta y articulo un adiós antes de cerrar de un portazo.

…. …. …. …..

… …. … …..

Toco la puerta del cuarto esperando que N responda.

Ahora vive en una casa de alquiler que está más lejos que la anterior, y donde se nota a simple vista que hay pura bazofia alrededor. Escucho unos ruidos dentro del cuarto seguido de unas risas. Al abrir la puerta salen de ella un par de chicas muy voluptuosas y plásticas las cuales me miran de pies a cabeza, y a las cuales también ignoro y entro al cuarto. Encuentro a N echado en una cama boca arriba fumando un cigarrillo, con su mirada perdida en el techo y sin camisa.

—Ponte una camisa. Cretino. — digo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Dawn, que sorpresa! Tan simpática y dulce como siempre. – Dice con sarcasmo aun mirando al techo.

—Hmp.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes clases? – Cuestiona, votando el pitillo del cigarrillo al suelo, levantándose y dándome la espalda colocándose una manga larga. Sin mirarme en ningún momento.

—Vine a visitar a un amigo. ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Respondo simplemente.

— ¿Tu? ¿Visitarme gratis? ¡Ja! Desde hace tiempo no haces eso. – Sigue de espaldas acomodándose la manga larga. – La última vez que hiciste eso fue hace como un año y si no mal recuerdo…

Se da la vuelta y al verme abre enormemente los ojos con sorpresa y algo de susto.

— ¿Qué mierda? – Señala mi labio luego de unos momentos. – Fue…

—Sí. – Interrumpo en voz baja desviando la mirada antes de qué me pregunte algo más.

—Cabron de mierda. – Escucho que susurra con enojo. – Ven. – Me jala del brazo y hace que me siente en su cama para voltearse y perderse dentro de una puerta de la que recién me fijo.

—Sabes… me da asco sentarme aquí luego de ver salir a esas chicas. – Digo con el ceño fruncido luego de unos minutos mirando la cama.

—No te preocupes. – Le oigo decir a través de aquella puerta. – Fue en ese sillón y la alfombra, no en la cama. – Sin ningún tapujo de vergüenza responde.

—Eres un puto asqueroso. – Miro con asco los lugares mencionados. – ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente? – Pregunto mas para mí que para él.

—Costumbre. – Dice saliendo de aquella puerta con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. – Sácate el abrigo. – Lo miro con recelo y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. – Oh, por favor Dawn. — Rueda los ojos. — Ambos ya nos hemos visto en peores situaciones. Hazlo o lo hago yo. – Dice como advertencia.

—Atrévete y tus días de gigoló viril se acaban ahora mismo. – Le digo con voz amenazante, él levanta las manos en señal de paz y me saco el abrigo y la manga larga, quedando en sujetador.

—Sácate la peluca también, es incómodo ya que no estamos trabajando. – Dice. Lanzo un chasquido de resignación y también me saco la peluca, la coloco al lado de donde estoy sentada. – Bien ahora sí, Dawn. Voy a ver en qué estado está tu espalda y necesito que confíes en que solo te voy a curar. ¿Está bien?

Volteo mi cara hacia otro lado y no respondo. N se agacha a mi altura y me obliga a que lo mire.

— ¿Está bien? – Vuelve a preguntar, mirándome a los ojos.

—Te lo prometo. – Doy un suspiro de resignación cerrando los ojos.

N me observa y me brinda una sonrisa tranquilizante. – Bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que salga de mi boca. – Asiento en respuesta. N agarra el botiquín y sube a la cama situándose atrás mío.

Una oleada de insultos obscenos y sin sentido se escucha de la boca de N. Con esto no necesito ver como esta mi espalda para saber cómo esta. Además siento como N desinfecta las heridas que deben estar abiertas ya que el ardor en mi piel no se hace esperar, se siente como si unas mil dagas se estuvieran clavando en mi piel. Nos quedamos largo rato sin decir nada, de vez en cuando N suelta alguno que otro insulto; mi espalda se siente mucho mejor, siento como una especie de… ¿crema o pomada? Lo que sea que N me esté colocando hace que mi espalda se sienta mucho mejor y que me relaje.

—Si quieres puedes descansar un rato. – Escucho a N. – Yo cuidare. – me ofrece

—No gracias. – Le respondo. – Asi estoy bien.

—Si tú lo dices… — Dice suspirando. – ¿Cómo vas con tu plan? — N sabe cuál es mi plan. Y él es quien me está ayudando en algunos preparativos.

—Perfectamente. Todo marcha a la perfección. – Informo.

—Me alegra. – Su tono de voz me dice que habla con sinceridad. – Ya quiero que ese maldito pague por esto, llámame para regodearme y compartir tu alegría cuando lo acabes. – Me dice.

—Por supuesto, serás el primero. – Creo que es hora de que le diga. — ¿Oye… N?

—Dime. – Dice en tono tranquilo.

—Hay algo que no dije en la reunión con Volkner el otro día.

Para de masajear el lugar de mi espalda donde tengo la crema y chasque la lengua. —Por Dios Dawn, no hablemos de trabajo, al menos cuando te estoy aplicando el ungüento ¿sí? – Ahora su tono de voz ha cambiado a uno exasperado.

—Pero N. – Me doy la vuelta impidiéndole seguir aplicando la pomada o ungüento en mi espalda, sentándome a lo indio lo observo fijamente antes de decir. – Es de verdad algo importante.

Suspira y observa mi estómago. Lanza un insulto. – Hasta en tu estómago, échate y me cuentas.

Vuelco los ojos y me echo boca arriba, N aplica el ungüento en una parte de mi estómago y masajea el lugar. – Eh encontrado información sobre los Corred. – Digo finalmente.

N para en seco el masaje de mi estómago y me observa. — ¿Estas segura? – pregunta con un deje de desconfió.

—Sí. – Respondo segura. – Operan en esta ciudad por lo que se y conozco a unas personas que pueden sacar información de ello. – Mientras le digo me siento en la cama y vuelvo a sentarme a lo indio.

—No puede ser. – Se lleva una mano a su cara. – Después de tres años por fin… — dice en voz baja.

—Lo sé, es increíble. Ni yo me lo creí cuando me entere pero es verdad. Es cierto. – Observo como N sigue en estado de shock, es comprensible yo igual me hubiera quedado así un largo rato si no fuera que tenía a Paul al lado mío. – Además, uno de ellos ya busca venganza contra mí. – Añado.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Me observa con preocupación. – No puede ser, tú eres muy cuidadosa en tus accio…

—Lo sé. – Le interrumpo. – Pero no contaba que en la escuela me encontraría con alguno de ellos, y… digamos que lo humille por haberle dañado su ego. — Digo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Oh, Dios. Dawn; en cada lio que te metes. – Niega con su cabeza soltando un suspiro. — ¿Sabes que si se enteran quien eres te ira muy mal? ¿Cierto?

—Lo sé, Lo sé. – Agarro mi manga larga que está al lado de N y me la coloco. – Pero créeme que estoy siendo bien cuidadosa.

Me mira con una ceja alzada y apoya una mano en su frente, suspira antes de decir: — Está bien, te creo. – Sonrió un poco ante eso. – Pero en cada paso ante ellos tengo que estar presente. – Borro mi sonrisa y suspiro.

—Sabía que no te ibas a querer quedar al margen. — Lo observo de reojo.

— ¿Cómo me voy a quedar al margen? Si yo quiero la misma venganza al igual que Volkner y tú. — Se le nota ofendido.

—Pero…

— ¿Pero? — Dice a la expectativa.

—Erick cree que es mejor no hacer nada. – Confieso.

Lanza un largo suspiro de exasperación.

—Erick, Erick, Erick. – Repite en tono chillón. – Sé que lo crees tú mejor amigo pero es un jodido estúpido.

—Oye. – Le reprimo con molestia.

—Sí, ya sé que vas a decirme. – Me interrumpe con cansancio. – Pero admítelo, es un estúpido. – Me observa con una ceja alzada, con lo cual digo que si en derrota. — ¿Entonces?... ¿Pararas solo por qué Erick. – Hace unos movimientos de comillas con sus manos. – Piensa que es mejor no hacer nada?

— ¡Claro que no! – Digo ya enojada. – Nunca me he negado de algo que decido por alguna decisión ajena a la mía. – Me cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Entonces? – Lo miro y tiene plantada esa sonrisa que pone cuando consigue algo.

— ¿Lo hiciste apropósito eh? – Él se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa retraída. Niego con la cabeza. – Lo lograste, ahora menos escuchare alguna opinión de Erick.

—Bien dicho linda. – Gruño en enojo por eso, sabe que no me gusta que me diga así y aun así lo hace. Él da una risa divertida.

—Eres molesto. – Digo mirándolo seria.

—Lo sé. – Sigue divertido. – Pero no me gusta cuando titubeas por alguna estupidez que opina Erick. – Dice serio. – Ya te lo he dicho, lo creerás tu amigo y todo eso, pero Volkner, tu y yo sabemos que si por él fuera, ni siquiera estaría en el negocio por la promesa.

—Hmp. – Bajo la mirada, en eso tiene razón. Erick nunca quiso estar involucrado en esto, ni siquiera cuando Elian aún estaba…

—Además. – Mi atención se va a lo que va a decir N, se le nota más serio que hace unos momentos. – Qué no ha demostrado estar participe en esto, así que no se tomara en cuenta su opinión. – Asiento en afirmación. – Debemos continuar. Volkner y tú perdieron a Elian…

Ante la sola mención de eso mis ojos se cristalizan, contengo fuertemente las ganas de llorar. Ya no llorare frente a alguien más aparte de mi cama o mi soledad, aunque sea N.

—Y tú a Hilda. – Concluyo con tristeza.

El asiente y baja la mirada con melancolía contenida, yo igual bajo la mirada y los recuerdos vuelven. Siento los brazos de N agarrarme de los hombros suavemente y me acerca a él, me abraza, pero yo no correspondo el abrazo. Nunca he correspondido instintivamente ningún abrazo que me dan. Pasan un minuto y recién, a duras penas, correspondo el abrazo.

Hilda, ella era la novia de N, era dos años menor que él, era la que siempre le veía algo bueno en lo que hacía y la única que le podía hacer frente cuando algo le molestaba. No lo juzgaba. Al contrario, siempre lo apoyaba en lo que ella consideraba lo correcto, ella era la única que conocía el pasado de N, ya que cuando me peleaba con él, ella me decía que le tuviera paciencia porque antes él no era así. N nunca fue, como yo le digo, un puto, con ella, siempre la cuidaba y estaba a su lado, jamás vio a otra chica en ningún momento. Era gracioso verlos a los dos juntos, a veces discutían por algo, aunque los dos apoyaran a una razón correcta pero distinta siempre peleaban sobre los ideales o la verdad, ya que él resultado de lo apoyaran resultaba muy distinto. Eran muy diferentes, pero a la vez iguales en cierto sentido, la verdad para mí, su relación es muy difícil de describir, siendo que en realidad los dos se complementaban entre sí. Pero en resumen diría que, la única vez que lo vi sonreír de verdad a N fue cuando Hilda aún estaba con vida.

— ¿Socios hasta el fin?

Rompemos el abrazo y miro a N quien tiene su mano extendida y una leve sonrisa, los dos hemos cambiado a lo que éramos antes. En cierto sentido N es quien más se asemeja a un buen amigo.

No, a algo más fuerte, posiblemente un familiar, aunque nunca he sabido cómo te trata una verdadera familia. Obviando nuestras discusiones, lo demás es divertido a su forma. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, levanto mi mano para estrecharla con la de él.

—Socios hasta el fin. – Afirmo con una leve sonrisa.

…. …. …

….. …. ….

— _¡Por un demonio Paul! – Ash discutía con Paul con su, para él, asquerosa terquedad._

— _Cállate. – Fue lo único que Paul respondió con enojo. – Quien pensaría que hasta en sus últimos momentos, Sotaru no sería de gran ayuda. – El enojo es palpable en su tono de voz._

— _Solo dime que no le haremos nada a su…_

— _No. – Paul interrumpe a Ash antes de que termine de hablar. – No tendría sentido hacer eso. – Termina con indiferencia._

 _Aunque la verdadera razón era que, aunque su jefe si quería acabar con toda la familia de Sotaru por su traición, él no podía. Eran inocentes y no tendrían que pagar por lo que Sotaru cometió. No revelaría el porqué de su actuar, así que tiene esconderlo con una actitud indiferente._

— _Sé que no lo harías. – Ash levanta las manos para pedir paz. – Lo digo por…_

— _Aunque él quiera, yo no soy el peón de nadie. – Vuelve a interrumpirle con molestia._

— _Ya, ya, tranquilo. – Ash lanza un suspiro en derrota. – ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Me estoy congelando hasta el tuétano y tengo que ir a mi trabajo. – Replica, abrazándose a si mismo._

 _Ya son las 3:30 pm. Ya acabo la escuela hace rato, otro día de estudio al agua. Y eso que este es su último año en la escuela, ¿Cómo será cuando ya estén en la universidad? Ninguno de los dos quiere pensar eso._

 _Lo cierto es, que hace dos días que Sotaru sorprendió a todos diciendo que la "princesa de los Umexal" llegaba. Pero ya habían pasado tres días y nada, aunque también no tenían nada para saber quién era ella, solo una mísera foto de detrás de ella. No por nada era una de las cabezas de los Umexal, si se sabe de ella es porque en el incidente fallido de alianzas hace tres años por fin se mostraron cara a cara, el problema era que quien la vio fue Brandon, el líder de los Corred y a quien le debe favores Paul y también por quien sabe que en esa fotografía no es su color de pelo siquiera. Hace tres años, Paul es el más cercano a la fallida alianza entre ambos lados, pero nunca participo en ello, solo estuvo al margen. Gracias a Paul, Ash sabe un poco de lo que sucedió. Murieron varias personas, entre ellos dos de las cabezas más importantes de los Umexal y tres de los Corred._

 _Desde entonces la búsqueda de algunos de ellos es tan tortuosa para los demás._

— _Yo creo que si, después de todo ya cumplimos con estar tres jodidos días enteros en este mísero aeropuerto. – Paul termina lanzando un gruñido._

 _Ambos se ponen a caminar hacia la salida._

— _¡Por fin! – Exclama alegre Ash estirando los brazos. – Además, después de tod, esa asombrosa foto. – Enfatiza lo último. – No nos ayuda mucho que digamos, solo sabemos que la chica es de complexión delgada. Y la única chica de esa complexión estaba con sus padres y no se apartaron de ella en ningún momento. – Dice recordando a una chica que no logro ver bien ya que estaba en medio de dos adultos quienes, según él, deben ser sus padres._

— _Hmp._

 _Ambos miran de nuevo la dichosa foto._

 _¡Al diablo! Ambos tienen trabajos verdaderos, trabajos de mierda, pero verdaderos. Los cuales por esto ambos pidieron permisos a sus respectivos lugares de labor para investigar._

— _¿Oye me dejaras en mi trabajo no? – Cuestiona Ash al subirse al auto. Al no escuchar respuesta insiste. – No seas desgraciado y por lo menos acércame ¿no? – De nuevo sin respuesta, Paul arranca el auto y Ash de nuevo insiste. – ¡Responde mal amigo!_

— _Ash. – Esto es malo, lo llamo por su nombre, eso sí es malo. – Si sigues hablando me va importar una mierda que estés a más de veinte kilómetros de tu trabajo y te vas a pie. – Dice irritado._

 _Pasan unos cuantos minutos de silencio. – ¿Pero me vas a dejar en mi trabajo no?_

 _El auto frena de golpe._

… … _.._

" _Maldito amargado, no mereces mi amistad, mal amigo, emo de mierda, antisocial puerco, reprimido social, ignorado hasta por mi rata…"_

 _Aunque Ash Ketchum no es de hablar groserías por montones frente a las demás personas a su alrededor, eso no significa que no las diga en su mente. Esta era la veinteava vez que Ash despotricaba contra Paul en lo que va del día. Si, lo bajo del auto. Lo bueno es que aún le sobraba algo de dinero sino de verdad hubiera tenido que venirse a pie. Y también es bueno que en su trabajo su turno en el café empieza desde las 4:00 pm. Si no hubiera llegado mucho más retrasado de lo que llego, con los descuentos, su sueldo se reduce a casi una miseria._

 _Apoyado contra la mesa de pedidos, se golpea mentalmente, no le gusta mentirle a su madre. Pero tiene que hacerlo, sus tratamientos y medicinas, siempre costosos, han estado siendo cada vez mucho más necesitadas últimamente y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Él no hace lo mismo que Paul, es mas como un ayudante. Así que en sí, no hace nada malo. No ha asesinado a nadie y eso es lo más importante. Para Ash, su madre lo vale, eso y más._

 _Mira la hora en el reloj de pared._

 _11:30 pm._

 _Lanza un suspiro de cansancio, el lugar está casi vacío, exceptuando por una señora mayor y un hombre quienes conversaban en una mesa apartada._

 _Su celular vibra desde su bolsillo, fijando la vista en el mensaje de whatsapp entrante vuelve a suspirar al leer lo que contiene._

" _Perdedor, nos acaban de llamar a todos a reunirnos en un nuevo lugar de reunión. Te envió la dirección. Y no te puedes faltar a esta también"_

 _Mira bien el plano enviado y ya sabe donde queda. Espera hasta que los últimos clientes se marchen y vuelve a mirar la hora._

 _12:00 am._

 _¡Bien! Solo le queda terminar de hacer el inventario y…_

 _El característico sonido de la campanita de la puerta al abrirse le hace maldecir su suerte. Levanta la mirada y una chica de complexión delgada, con un abrigo negro hasta la mitad de sus muslos y un buzo igual negro; su rostro es blanco con bonitas facciones finas, se vería lindo sino fuera por el mal cuidado de su piel y unas notables ojeras; una expresión fría y malhumorada conjunto una enorme marca roja en su mejilla izquierda adornara su rostro; con un gorrito blanco invernal que no permitía que su cabello de note se acerca a la mesa de pedidos._

 _Al principio Ash se pone un poco nervioso por la presencia atemorizante de esta. Pero parece que la chica no repara en él, pareciera como si quisiera escapar de algo. Pide un café negro sin azúcar y nada para acompañar, es extraño que una chica pida un café así. Sin decir nada Ash toma la orden y le entrega el café en la mesa que ella se sienta._

 _Vuelve a mirar la hora,_

 _12:15 am._

 _¿Qué hará una chica joven, sola, con esas fachas a esta hora? ¿Acaso se habrá escapado de casa? Puede ser, ahora es normal que los chicos escapen de sus casas. Para Ash eso era algo que le molestaba enormemente así que decidido, por su actitud curiosa, o como Paul le decía "metiche" se acerca hasta la misteriosa chica e intenta entablar una conversación con ella._

— _No eres de por aquí ¿no? – Ella levanta su mirada de su café hacia él mirándolo fríamente. Sus ojos son parecidos al color de los de sus amigas más cercanas, pero los de ella son diferentes. Son vacíos, no contienen alegría es como… como si estuviera… estuviera, perdida, no solo literalmente si no psicológicamente. Está un poco intimidado pero aun así intenta continuar con su intento de conversación. – ¿Oye? ¿Puedo sentarme? – Le pregunta con una sonrisa amable._

— _¿Qué no estas atendiendo este café? – ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! ¡Sí que es intimidante esa mirada! Aunque un cierto_ _deja vu_ _le sucede al verla a los ojos._

— _Sí. – Admite. – Pero no hay nadie así que… – Inconscientemente se lleva una mano a su nuca como siempre hace cuando está nervioso. – Sería bueno conversar con alguien. – "Y saber si mis sospechas si eres de esas adolecentes que se escapan es correcta" abarcaba sus pensamientos._

 _Ella lo observa un momento fijamente con una ceja alzada, y vuelve a darle un sorbo a su café, pero esta vez sin reparar en Ash en ningún momento._

— _Me llamo Ash ketchum ¿y tú? – Nada. Vuelve a intentar. – No hablas mucho ¿eh? – Segundo intento, fallido. – Parece que no. – Afirma desanimado en el tercer intento. – Ya veo que no quieres hablar. – Ya está, esta deprimido de no poder aclarar sus sospechas y por ahí, tener una nueva amiga. – Lo entiendo. – Hace un amago de retirarse._

— _Dawn. – Se sorprende al escucharla. Con confusión la mira para asegurarse de que de verdad le ha hablado, ella lo mira con aburrimiento pero también como esperando que le dé una respuesta._

— _Un placer conocerte Dawn. – Da una sonrisa, lo cual hace que la chica lo mire con recelo. Pero Ash no se da cuenta de eso y continúa. — ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? — Pregunta curioso._

— _Hmp._

 _¡Genial, simplemente genial! ¡Otra persona con problemas con los monosílabos! ¡¿Qué tiene la gente estos días?! Pensaba Ash, pero lo disimulo fácilmente con otra pregunta._

— _¿Eso es un sí o un no? – Pregunto lo más amable que pudo, disimulando las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra algo, pero tomando en cuenta que vive con Paul "el señor monosílabas y hmp" estaba un poco traumado ya._

 _Pero al parecer Dawn estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos que en las reacciones de Ash, o más bien, no le importaba._

— _Si._

 _¡Por Dios! Es igual a las reacciones del condenado amargado de Paul, hasta se parece a la vez en que lo conoció cuando eran niños y Ash, al igual que ahora, estaba intentando tener una conversación no lograba con éxito. Ash acodándose de ese día, se sorprende de verdad lo que es tan parecido._

— _Es igual. – De su lengua se escapa la palabra de sus pensamientos aun mirando con sorpresa a Dawn, recordando la similitud de como conoció a Paul, "por favor que no sea como él" pensaba en suplicas._

 _Ella, algo confundida le pregunta de qué se refiere, lo cual Ash responde que no es nada con una ligera risa, entablan una pequeña, pero confortable conversación de cualquier tontería donde Ash es quien más habla y Dawn toma su café, una charla donde ambos ya saben cuántos años tienen entre chiste y chiste Ash se da cuenta de que no es como Paul, hasta alejando la capa fría e intimidante que la envuelve, es divertida y se siente agradable conversar con ella. Hasta por fin le pregunta lo que lo hiso acercarse a su mesa: ¿Por qué esta por aquí a esta hora?_

— _Mis padres me mandaron a comprar unas cosas a la farmacia mas cercana que encuentre. – Responde con tranquilidad._

 _Para Ash no le parece tan creíble su respuesta, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Dawn vuelve a hablar._

— _Sé que no parece creíble, pero mira. – Le muestra una bolsita con el sello de una farmacia conocida para él. – No es una medicina muy importante. – Se encoge de hombros. – Y como recién nos hemos mudado, me atrajo mucho saber cómo era la ciudad. – Da una leve sonrisa "como finjo tanto" pensaba Dawn, pero esta charla con aquel raro chico le hacía dejar a un lado su actitud recluida y por eso continua. – Pero creo que me aleje mucho de mi casa._

 _Ash se le queda mirando unos momentos, indeciso si creer o no en sus palabras, pero da su opinión en lo siguiente que dice._

— _Sé que es bien conocer algo nuevo, te lo digo por experiencia. – Afirma con seguridad. – ¿Pero tus padres no se preocupan? Es decir. – Busca las palabras correctas. – Es muy tarde. – Señala con la cabeza el reloj de pared. – Y es peligroso para cualquiera estar hasta tan tarde yendo solo por la calle. – Sale su lado preocupado, si, ya le tomo aprecio a Dawn._

— _Lo que pasa es que… — Se la escucha algo titubeante. — Como es nueva ciudad, nueva casa, ellos… parecían querer "disfrutar" de la nueva casa, ¿entiendes? — Ash la mira con extrañeza y niega confundido y Dawn casi se cae del asiento. – Solos. – Recalca, y Ash sigue sin comprender. – En la casa. – Es demasiado obvio, pero Ash aún no capta, Dawn decide ser más directa. – Están fornicando en casa y yo no quiero estar ahí. ¿Ahora entiendes? — Dice sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

 _La cara de Ash es un poema, está totalmente roja de vergüenza, por su parte Dawn lanza un suspiro de alivio, al menos eso callara sus preguntas, o al menos eso espera ella._

 _Ash se disculpa, y decide cambiar radicalmente la conversación hacia otro tema. Hasta que se hace la una de la mañana y Ash recae en que tenía que asistir a la jodida reunión, Le pide a Dawn que lo espere para que se vayan juntos, ni loco dejaría que su nueva amiga se vaya a su casa sola y peor a estas hora, ni se imagina lo que le podría pasar, o lo que le podría pasar a quien intente hacerle algo a ella… pero; eso no tiene porqué saberlo él. Ash decide darle la dirección de su reunión como lugar de donde él vive, ella le dice que también vive por ahí. Ash se sorprende pero se alegra._

 _Al llegar a la plaza por donde él se tiene que dirigir hacia el este nota a Dawn algo aliviada, con duda le pregunta si la acompaña a su casa, ella niega y dice que va estar bien, algo dudoso el acepta y le confianza que está feliz de haberle hablado y que la toma por su amiga con una gran sonrisa, Dawn se sorprende por lo dicho por él aunque lo trata de ocultar, Ash lo nota y aunque tiene curiosidad por que se sorprendió decide dejarlo pasar; con todas las preguntas que le hizo esta la dejaría pasar. Se despiden y Dawn se va por la calle del centro._

 _Por precaución, Ash mira por donde se va Dawn para asegurarse de que al menos no le pase nada malo en ese tramo. Decidido por fin, toma camino a la reunión. Con un único pensamiento en su mente._

" _Paul va a matarme."_

…

…

El ultimo día de clases. No pasamos nada de clases gracias a que es el "gran esperado" ultimo día la dirección libero las clases de este día. Y hasta el momento todo esta aburrido.

No iba a venir, pero N me dijo que no descuidara el ultimo día de clases y que me divierta un poco, fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo. Al menos mi cuerpo me duele menos, gracias a la ayuda de N, y mi cara ya no está hinchada gracias a los calmantes que tome. Y no he fumado ni ingerido droga desde ayer. Me siento extraña.

Ash, Paul y yo, nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del colegio, por esta parte casi no pasan muchas personas por lo que queda al final mismo del colegio y es un lugar donde prácticamente no hay nada, solo pasto y alguno que otro arbusto. Razón por la cual estábamos aquí.

No pasó nada interesante, ni a Paul ni a Ash les llego ni una sola pizca de harina, huevo y pintura que trajeron los de la promoción para celebrar. Uno, por que Paul los miraba a todos con odio, como siempre. Y a Ash, porque estaba al lado de Paul. A Kenny le arrancaron el sello del colegio de su camisa, por lo cual estaba con una tristeza de que se dejó ultrajar su pulcro uniforme, por lo que lo reprimí por cobarde y no saber decir no a unos juegos estúpidos.

Yo, por mi parte solo observaba la gran cantidad de delincuencia juvenil que se tornó el colegio. Grifos rotos, pasillos manchados por harina y restos de huevos, camisas partidas, pinturas por todos lados, agua despilfarrándose por todos lados.

—Esto si es vandalismo. – Susurro con diversión.

Bueno, qué hablo YO de vandalismo o delincuencia juvenil si soy peor.

Como era de esperarse nadie se me acerco, tampoco es que me interese mucho; Ash por su parte para que no nos quedemos solo los tres, Kenny se fue al baño, creo; no sé de donde consiguió harina y marcadores. Nos llenó de harina y Paul perseguía a Ash para golpearlo mientras este escapa corriendo en forma de serpiente, lo cual eso si me hiso reír, tanto así que no me di cuenta que habían dejado su mini persecución y Ash venía con unos marcadores mientras Paul me observaba fijamente.

— ¿Qué? – Digo incomoda pero enfrentándome a su mirada.

—Nada. – Voltea su mirada hacia otro lado, dejándome enfadada ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo no me gusta que me ignore.

Espera.

¿Qué acabo de decir?

— ¡A pintarnos! _–_ Ash llego con esos marcadores y se pintó una carita feliz en su camisa. A veces puede ser tan infantil, pero si no fuera así, no fuera Ash.

— Ni te atrevas…

— ¡Dawn! – Ignoro olímpicamente a Paul, por eso te estimo Ash. – Ven, te voy a firmar tu camisa.

Nunca me he dejado escribir en mi camisa con nadie. Sé que posiblemente me lleve a tener algún problema en un futuro cercano. Pero me vale una…

—Está bien.

Tanto Paul como Ash se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué? – En serio, me estoy cansando de que me miren tanto por cualquier tontería que digo.

—Aceptaste. – Dijo, aun sorprendido, Ash.

—Sí, ¿y? – Pregunto encogiéndome de hombros.

Ash se empieza a reír nerviosamente mientras se rasca la nuca. — Bueno, es que… como… — Le digo que Continúe con aburrimiento. — No te vi con ganas de nada este día, pensé que como Paul. — Lo señala con la cabeza. — Ibas a decir que no. — Da una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues pensaste mal. — ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? — Adelante, antes que me arrepienta. — Digo ya algo harta de esta indecisión de su parte.

Ash por fin espabila y me escribe en la camisa:

"A.K rule's foreva" "D, P y A bff"

Creo que por primera vez en todo lo que llevo conociendo a Paul, esta es la primera vez que se queda tan sorprendido y no dice nada.

Después de un largo momento de silencio me decido a decirle algo ya que lo estoy viendo algo deprimido a Ash. — Bueno esto es muy… — Doy una sonrisa fingida. — Original. — Es lo único que se me ocurre decirle.

Se lo ve un poco más animado, está por empezar a hablar pero es interrumpido.

—Eres un marica hasta para firmar.

Oh, no.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? — Se cruza de brazos enfadado, mirándolo en reto.

—Sí.

Los dos se miran como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse encima del otro.

Ok, eso sonó muy homosexual. Los ignoro y empiezo a caminar para alejarme de ellos cuando…

— Dawn. – Kenny esta enfrente mío con una sonrisa. Maldición Kenny, más inoportuno no puedes ser. — ¿Qué haces?

Antes de poder responder Ash ya estaba a nuestro lado. Kenny fue firmado y para mi sorpresa Ash le había puesto un dibujo de Kenny en versión muñeco y estaba a punto de ponerle un globo de dialogo cuando Kenny se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Kenny se molesta, Ash dice que lo va a arreglar y que solo es una broma de fin de año y que si por ahí ya no lo va a ver al menos se quedara con un recuerdo. Luego de una discusión de preescolar Ash se lleva a Kenny a no sé dónde alejándose por el camino que da para llegar más rápido al centro del colegio, pero antes de eso se voltea y dice que no tardan.

La verdad no veía a Ash como alguien quien haga bromas algo pesadas, pero después de todo seguíamos teniendo casi la misma edad, es normal que sea así.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa. — ¿Quién diría que Ash también puede jugar pesado? – Digo para mí en forma pensativa.

—Hay veces que no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Me vuelco rápido notando a Paul a lado mío, me había olvidado que él también estaba aquí.

—Y además… — Me mira a los ojos. – Las personas a veces no son como parecen.

Nos observamos fijamente, unos instantes; como de costumbre.

—Lo sé. – Después de un momento entendiendo a que se refiere. — No todo lo que brilla es oro. — Susurro.

—Y no todo lo que no brilla es malo también.

Noto que se me acerca mucho, así que doy dos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto desconfiada.

Paul se acerca más y me muestra uno de los marcadores que tenía Ash.

—Dije que podía hacer algo mejor que el perdedor. — Da una leve sonrisa torcida.

Trago saliva, esta una de las pocas veces que lo noto hacer algo así y comportarse tan… relajado. Siento que mis mejillas se calientan. No quiero que lo note, así que vuelco mis ojos hacia arriba en diversión mientras suelto un bufido.

—Está bien, que manía de competir de ustedes. — Levanto mi brazo izquierdo. Ash ha escrito en el lado derecho de mi camisa manga larga, así que supongo que a Paul le toca el izquierdo. — ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto al verlo parado en el mismo lugar, pensativo.

—Date la vuelta.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? — Creo que es más que notorio que estoy confundida.

—No quiero escribir nada en el lado contrario donde lo hiso Ash. — Se encoge de hombros. — Y que, además, la espalda siempre es mejor para escribir ¿No crees? — Ahora sonríe algo divertido.

—Hmp. — Desvió mi mirada. — De acuerdo. — Le doy la espalda mientras miro hacia otro lado algo avergonzada.

Me hace cosquillas sentir el movimiento del marcador en mi espalda, no permito que se me escape ninguna risa. Paul termina y me dice que ya está, le pregunto que escribió, él dice que después lo voy a ver y mueve la cola alta de mi cabello que me he hecho hoy. Lo miro extrañada.

—Qué bien que estas peinada así. — Mira hacia un punto fijo en la nada.

— ¿Por qué? – La pregunta se me escapa de mis labios.

Da una leve sonrisa y se acerca más. — Por nada. — Me muevo hacia atrás para alejarme.

Se acerca mucho más de lo que quiero, me quedo quieta para saber que es lo que piensa hacer de una vez por todas. De pronto la leve sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se desvanece y vuelve a tornarse su fría y dura expresión de siempre; se aleja rápidamente hasta estar parado como hace unos momentos de acercárseme.

Se da la vuelta y sin dirigirme la mirada camina por donde se fueron Ash y Kenny.

¡¿Qué demonios le sucede?!

….. … ….

….. …. …

Al entrar en mi cuarto lo primero que hago es quitarme mi camisa. Quiero saber que escribió Paul en mi espalda para que todo mundo que ya de por si se aleja de mí, se alejara aún más.

Aunque después de lo que paso con los marcadores Paul no se me acerco y solamente nos volvimos a ver por qué me trajo a mi casa. No hablamos en ningún momento alguna cosa después de eso. Aunque Ash estuviera en el auto también.

Por fortuna no estaba ni mi padre ni Tania así que no tengo por qué preocuparme de ellos por el momento.

Noto que en donde Ash escribió:

" _D, P Y A bff"_ Kenny también coloco su inicial debajo en medio de la _"D"_ Poniendo su inicial también. Igualmente escribió en mi brazo izquierdo que pase unas buenas vacaciones.

Ahora por fin veo lo que escribió. No puedo aguantar y suelto unas carcajadas al ver lo escrito.

" _¿Qué tanto miran?_

 _Largo"_

Y para toque final lo firmo.

Paro de reír y observo de nuevo el mensaje escrito en mi camisa, una sonrisa escapa de mis labios.

—Idiota. — Susurro en el vacío de mi habitación.

…..

 _Han pasado varias semanas desde que Ash conoció a Dawn, y también desde que ella conoció a Paul._

 _En un principio a Paul le importaba una mierda quien era la "nueva amiga" de Ash. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, se les encomendó a ellos un solo objetivo._

 _La búsqueda de_ _ **platinum.**_

 _Paul ya estaba harto de buscar a una persona que ni siquiera el mismo Brandon podría reconocer si la viera pasar por la calle._

 _Chasqueo la lengua con resignación._

 _Paul se encontraba recostado en su cama, apoyando su brazo por debajo de su cabeza mientras con la otra mano sostenía fijamente la única foto de la famosa platinum. Como estaba de espaldas no ayuda en nada, y el cabello pelirrojo ya se sabe que es falso._

 _A parte de sus problemas con su trabajo tenia más dolores de cabeza. Reggie, tenía que buscar un nuevo escondite para su hermano. El último ya no es seguro y no dejaría que nadie le haga daño a su hermano. No a la persona que es su única familia, claro que también contaba con Ash y la señora Delia. Ese "perdedor" como Paul le llama, es el único amigo que tiene y con quien tiene una deuda bien grande, aunque Ash diga que no le debe nada. Si no fuera por Ash y su madre, no sabría que hubiera sido de su hermano y de él._

 _Abandonados, solos, y con un pasado familiar marcado._

 _Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a su escritorio, con un marcador rojo coloca una equis en diferentes nombres de chicas nuevas en la ciudad. Mira las únicas pistas que tiene anotadas en un cuaderno y piensa:_

 _Tiene que ser de complexión delgada, nueva en la ciudad, que de un aspecto tenebroso al mirarla._

 _Nada, no se le ocurre absolutamente nada._

 _Desordena sus cabellos con frustración y se da la vuelta, chocando con la silla del escritorio, desvía su mirada hacia el piso y algo llama su atención._

 _Una chaqueta._

 _La amiga de Ash, o como él prefiere llamarla "la problemática" en la escuela ella se olvidó de esa chaqueta en la cafetería. En un acto inconsciente Paul alzo la chaqueta, guardándola en su mochila para poder entregársela a su dueña el día siguiente._

 _¿Por qué le dice problemática? Bueno, desde que se conocieron por primera vez; Paul tiene la sensación de que esa chica solo va a atraer problemas. Aunque eso no significa que no le resulte muy interesante su comportamiento. Paul ya ha notado en varias ocasiones comportamientos demasiados extraños en ella; ese escepticismo en una chica de su edad-Ash le comento que era menor que ellos por un año casi dos- le resulta algo nuevo, el aura de melancolía y peligro que emana de ella, la reclusión voluntaria de relacionarse con los demás, esa enorme falta de tacto para decir las cosas. Y una muy intrigante forma de ver la vida, parecida a la de él._

 _Lo admitía, le resultaba algo interesante ese tipo de comportamientos en ella. Lo malo es que Paul sabe que finge esa personalidad y aura fría que desprende ¿Cómo? Simple._

 _Todos poseen alguna cosa que creen dejar atrás._

 _Y Dawn es la clara forma de eso. Aunque todo lo que haga ella para los ojos ajenos es atemorizante, para él no, ya que hubo un tiempo en el que Paul fue así. Hace poco ellos fueron a comer algo, cuando estaba trabajado en la fotocopiadora ella llego para pedir unas copias sobre unos contratos, nada interesante, le sorprendió verla, sí; pero prefirió ignorarla y fingir que no la conocía cosa que a ella se notó que la molesto. Dawn lo seguía a él para molestarlo o al menos eso le parecía, solo basto esos pocos momentos en que conversaron para convencerlo que Dawn no es como aparenta ser. Esa chica nueva le tiene intrigado, cosa muy poco frecuente en él._

 _Un segundo, Ash menciono que ella era nueva en la ciudad y algo sobre no sé qué lugar… ah sí, la terminal._

 _Millones de pensamientos e conclusiones pasan por la mente de Paul en solo unos instantes._

 _Con decisión agarra su celular de la mesa de noche y marca esperando que conteste rápido._

— _¿Qué quieres amargado?_

— _¿Qué sabes sobre Dawn?_

 _Pasan unos minutos antes de que Ash responda:_

— _¿Qué? — Su tono es de confusión._

— _Apúrate, y vuelve. Creo que posiblemente estemos cerca de platinum._

… _.. … … ….._

— _No entiendo por qué no lo haces tú. — Ash estaba algo molesto._

— _Tu eres su amigo, no yo._

— _Pero tú eres el que tiene sospechas de ella. Además ¿En serio crees que Dawn es la famosa platinum? — Pregunta Ash en tono de burla. El jamás creería que Dawn sea la persona que buscan; que es algo amargada sí. ¿Pero a ser una persona buscada por narcotraficantes?_

— _Prefiero asegurarme antes de sacar conclusiones._

 _Paul y Ash están sentados en los sillones de la sala de su casa. Ash tiene ambas manos cubriendo su rostro mientras se encuentra echado en el sillón de tres partes, mientras que Paul, como siempre, está en el sillón individual con su brazo apoyado en el cabecero del mueble y la palma de su mano apoyada a su cara._

 _Ash lanza un largo suspiro de cansancio._

— _Está bien. — acepta con resignación. — Mas te vale que todo en casa este bien estúpido amargado. — Le amenaza levantando su puño derecho en su dirección._

— _Hmp. — Sonríe de lado. — Sabes que si perdedor._

 _Con esta ambigua conversación se inicia el momento donde Ash para siempre cerca de Dawn la mayoría del tiempo, hasta fingiendo todavía que su casa queda cerca a la de ella. Todo porque el estúpido de Paul tiene sus sospechas de que Dawn es platinum._

 _Aunque… hace un mes atrás, cuando Dawn le pidió la dirección para ir al centro, la madre de Ash le llamo pidiéndole unas medicinas y preocupada en saber cómo estaba, se disculpó con Dawn por no poder acompañarla hasta donde ella tenía que ir. Ash al bajar del autobús, estaba cerca de la terminal por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia y entro a la primera farmacia cercana para comprar la medicina. Solamente eran unos calmantes, estaba por agarrar otro autobús para irse pero cierta cabellera azul semi-larga llamo su atención._

 _¿No qué Dawn tenía que ir al centro?_

 _No estaba seguro de que fuera ella, tampoco estaba seguro de como aquella chica estaba vestida por todas las personas en el lugar. Dawn estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar, algo modificado. Con esa duda le siguió con el mayor sigilo posible, ser ayudante de Paul dio frutos. A una distancia prudente la siguió hasta la entrada de las flotas, pero de ahí, como si se hubiera esfumado, la chica ya no estaba. Resignado de que aquella chica no era Dawn decide que es mejor irse de allí, y para colmo como no conocía tan bien esa área de la terminal termino pidiendo indicaciones para salir, recibiendo reprimendas por estar en una zona donde los transeúntes no se les permitían el paso. Una caja es la que hace que Ash pierda el equilibrio y caiga de bruces al suelo._

— _Demonios. — Susurro con enojo levantándose del piso de concreto._

 _Al levantar la vista puede divisar a lo lejos a la misma chica de cabellera azulada de espaldas y enfrente a ella otro chico de cabellos verdes y largos, se acercó con sigilo escondiéndose a una distancia prudente para ver mejor la escena, algunas cajas le tapaban la visión de lo que ocurría pero podía ver qué pasaba y saber de una vez por todas si aquella chica era Dawn o no._

 _No se esperó lo que vio._

 _El chico de cabellos verdes se acercó a la cara de la chica. Debido a que él chico tiene el cabello largo, desde el ángulo visto por Ash parece como si se estuvieran besando._

 _Suficiente, Ash con eso estaba seguro que aquella chica no era Dawn, ella era nueva en la ciudad y por lo que ella le conto no tenía ningún novio o amigo cercano._

 _¿Y si por ahí aquella chica de verdad era…_

 _Ash sacude varias veces su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos._

 _Era imposible que Dawn fuera platinum, la platinum que ellos están buscando, la chica que es una de las cabezas de los Umexal, la única chica que hasta ahora ha sido un incognito para muchas competencias de organizaciones a parte de ellos ¿No?_

 **… _.. ….. …._**

… … … ...

Frustración, dolor, alegría.

Cada una de esas emociones, malditas emociones son las que estoy experimentando.

Las inhaladas al porro de marihuana son más continuas, el humo exhalado se impregna por toda la habitación dejando un olor característico y nauseabundo.

Mis "amados padres" por una de las pocas veces en mi jodida existencia viajaron, dejando la casa completamente para mí. Dejándome drogarme en la soledad. He fumado cuatro porros de marihuana e inhalado un empaque de cocaína. No es suficiente. Necesito más.

No sé en qué día estamos, creo que faltan tres o dos semanas para año nuevo, no me importa la verdad. Sé que aún es de día por el tenue brillo de luz que se esparce en mi piso, dándome de lleno en la cara. Me sigo manteniendo sin hacer ningún amego por moverme, solo sigo fumando echada en el piso con las piernas apoyadas al catre de mi cama.

Mi celular suena, ha sonado desde la mañana. Ignoro el chillante sonido del tono de llamada de mi celular por última vez, suelto una maldición y alcanzo el aparato que se encontraba a un metro de mi alcance en el piso. No puedo ver correctamente que dice, mi vista esta nublada. Intento hacer un esfuerzo por leer el contenido pero solo puedo leer: "graduación" "vengas"

Graduación.

Intento recordar que tenía que hacer relacionado con aquella frase, no me llega nada. Pero si me acuerdo de algo que paso hace tiempo atrás.

— _¿Por qué me llamaste platinum en frente de ellos? — Pregunto apoyada en una columna de una vieja casa._

 _Elian detiene el arreglo a su corbata y se vuelca a mirarme._

— _Una de las reglas esenciales en este negocio es: Jamás des tu verdadera identidad._

 _Me cruzo de brazos molesta. — Ellos saben la tuya. — Y mi manía por tener siempre la razón sale a flote._

 _Escucho como Elian suelta una risa, desvió la mirada con enfado y siento como él se acerca a mí._

— _Eso es porque yo ya estoy tachado. — Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros. — Incluso mucho antes de nacer. Y si puedo evitar que seas reconocida te beneficiaria tanto a ti como a mí._

 _Sigo sin mirarlo. Es injusto, él no tiene que ser llamado de otra manera mientras yo sí, él no tiene que ponerse ninguna peluca y lentillas de diferentes colores, yo sí. No me gusta estar así. Hace unas horas atrás cuando nos encontrábamos en su casa el me presento como_ _ **platinum**_ _negándose a dar ningún dato más mío. Incluso no se despegó de mí en ningún momento, con el único que llegue a cruzar más de dos palabras fue con su hermano, ¿cuál era su nombre?... ah, si, Volkner. Si Hilda, la prima de Elian, no hubiera estado allí me hubiera sentido una profunda estúpida por estar en ese lugar. No quería ir, Elian sí, y una enorme discusión se tuvo que dar para que por fin accediera a ir a su casa, y como ya presentía, fui disfrazada con la peluca, las lentillas y un modo diferente de vestir al que siempre utilizo. Fue una mierda._

— _Oye. — Hace que lo mire a los ojos. — Siempre te enseñe a pensar con la mente fría, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? Estas siendo sumamente irritante._

 _Pongo los ojos en blanco y lanzo un bufido._

— _A ti todo te parece irritante._

— _No, tú lo eres más. — Me da un beso en la nariz._

— _Eres un asqueroso. — Reniego. — Sabes que odio que me beses._

— _Y tú sabes que odio no poder tener la oportunidad para tener sexo contigo o siquiera besarte normalmente como debería porque te disgusta siquiera que me acerque a ti. — Dice con seriedad. — Pero no te lo hecho en cara._

 _Lo miro con enfado. — ¿Pero el hecho que te acostaste con otra antes de ayer, no, no es cierto? — Cuestiono con saña._

 _El me observa molesto._

— _Mírame. — Vuelco mi cara. — Qué me mires. — Me obliga a mirarlo._ — _Si no puedo tenerte como yo quiero no esperes a que te sea fiel en ese sentido, tengo que contenerme con algo._

 _Reprimo mis ganas de lanzarme a llorar o insultarlo._

— _Entonces no esperes llegar más allá de un beso en la nariz conmigo. — Uso un poco de fuerza y suelto su agarre, me abrazo a mí misma y desvió la mirada._

 _Ni yo sé por qué estoy con él, o siquiera por que empezamos esta relación tan toxica. Pero no puedo dejarlo, hay algo que me mantiene sujeta a él._

 _Escucho como suspira pesadamente._

— _Lo siento. — Susurra. — Nena, lo siento enserio, ¿pero qué puedo hacer si no me permites tomarte de la mano siquiera? — Trata de acercarse a mí._

— _No me gusta que me toquen. — Le recuerdo. — Siempre me has enseñado a ser precavida. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?_

 _Observo como su cuerpo se tensa y sus hombros se hunden. Se lleva una mano a su cabeza alborotando su peinado. Me rio al ver su cabello rubio ceniza que tanto le costó peinar un asco de nuevo. Como sus ojos grises opacos me observan como pidiendo paciencia para soportarme._

— _Creo que te enseñe demasiado. — Suspira._

 _Al verlo así, sabiendo que en unos pocos minutos tiene que estar en su graduación completamente pulcro, me da cierta satisfacción. Me acerco a él y poniéndome de puntilla le doy un ligero beso en los labios apartándome rápidamente y volviendo a donde estaba parada hace unos momentos._

— _No. Al contrario, tienes en frente a tu creación — Digo con sarcasmo._

— _No sé si fue buena idea cambiarte tanto — Se cuestiona con diversión acercándose._

— _¿Quién sabe? — Le sigo el juego. — Posiblemente._

 _Me toma por los hombros y me acerca a él. Creo que ya es tiempo de que nos besemos como decimos ser, "novios". A unos milímetros de que ocurra, N abre de golpe la puerta de la habitación en la que estamos._

— _N. — Dice con enojo y con aura de miedo Elian._

— _Lo siento casanova pero se te hace tarde. — Dice sin preocupación. — Ah, ¿ibas a besar a Dawn? Lamento haber interrumpido, sigan nomas. Hagan como si yo no estoy. —Mueve sus manos como formando una pared mientras yo por la vergüenza no puedo lanzarle los insultos que se merece._

 _Cierto, por más rapidez para poder cambiarnos nos fuimos a la nueva casa de N._

— _Natural. — Reprime Hilda entrando a la habitación. — Lo siento primo, Dawn. — Me da una sonrisa de disculpa. — Pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Se nos hace tarde._

 _Hilda se ve preciosa, no lo admitiré frente a nadie, pero siempre me ha gustado todo lo que tenga que ver con los vestidos o ropa, es algo que nunca admitiré frente a nadie y se quedara guardado para mí. Igual N no se queda atrás, se lo ve… decente, creo, al menos para él._

 _Hilda se lleva a rastras a N de la habitación, a pesar de las quejas de este, dejándonos solos._

— _Bueno. — Soy la que rompo el silencio de la habitación. — Ya vámonos._

 _Agarro el bolso de mano que deje encima de un mueble cercano y antes de llegar a la puerta Elian me detiene._

— _Después de que se acabe todo esto nos encargaremos de lo de tus "padres" — Sonrió ante lo dicho. — Y…_ — _Lo observo con curiosidad. — Ponte la peluca, sabes que odio tu cabello._

 _Siento un ligero dolor pero lo ignoro. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y agarro con brusquedad la peluca encima del mismo mueble que estaba el bolso, abro la puerta y con la mejor cara de altanería le digo:  
—Tú cabello esta una mierda, igual que tu traje se te ve horrible. Te vez un asco "amor" — Antes de escuchar alguna cosa cierro la puerta. _

_Voy hasta la sala reuniéndome con Hilda y N, sin hacer caso a los insultos atrás mío con una ligera sonrisa._

Eso paso ya hace unos tres años casi cuatro. Cuando tenía trece casi catorce.

Lo que si le atribuyo a Elian es el hecho de no decir mi identidad, antes no entendía el porqué de ocultarlo. Pero ya no estamos en el pasado, ya no hay una niña que no conocía nada de la vida o que recién descubría que eran las anfetaminas, ya no estaba Elian. Pronto tendré diecisiete, mi vida la estoy desechando a la basura. Al menos cumpliré mi venganza.

¿Qué horas son? No lo sé, en medio de los recuerdos la noche ya ha caído y la luz de la luna es lo que da de lleno a mi cara ahora.

Me duele el cuerpo, siento como mis músculos están temblando. Todo me da vueltas aunque aún consigo darme cuenta de donde estoy.

No sé cómo baje a la sala, ni como estoy mirando hacia la puerta ahora. Tampoco como he prendido las luces de toda la casa. Lo único de lo que estoy consiente es del olor a droga en el aire.

Empiezan a tocar la puerta. ¿Quién será?

 _ **No habrás.**_

¿Pero y si?

 _ **No, nos quieren hacer daño.**_

¿Quién?

 _ **Todos**_ _._

¿Qué hago ahora?

 _ **Defiéndete o te harán daño.**_

Del bote de paraguas al lado mío saco una de ellas, el sonido de la puerta cesa, empiezan a mover la perilla de un lado a otro.

 _ **Te encontraron.**_

¿Quiénes?

 _ **Los que te odian.**_

¿Por qué?

 _ **Defiéndete**_ _._

¿Cómo?

 _ **Mata**_ _._

La puerta se abre y me abalanzo sobre quien fuera que haiga entrado.

Lanzo primero el paragua que es sostenido por quien forzó la cerradura de la puerta, con toda la fuerza que creo tener empujo a esa persona contra el piso y con mi pierna cierro la puerta para que nadie de afuera vea lo que sucede. En todo esto el mueble de vidrio cercano a la puerta se cae gracias a la caída de aquel sujeto, rompiéndose en diferentes pedazos que quedan esparcidos en el piso.

Escucho como se queja, levanto mi pierna para dejarla caer sobre el pecho de esa persona, antes de que siquiera pueda llegar a tocarlo mi pie es sostenido y jalado hacia adelante haciéndome caer de espaldas, con mi otra pierna intento darle un golpe en su cuello. Maldita la hora en que me drogue, no le doy donde debía, dándole al desconocido tiempo para reponerse e intentar abalanzarse a mí, antes de que eso ocurra pongo mis manos apoyadas al piso dando impulso para levantarme, logrando darle una patada en su estómago sacándole el aire. Eso lo detendrá un momento, momento en el que hago que caiga de espalda. Agarro un trozo de vidrio y me abalanzo a él poniendo el trozo de vidrio en su cuello cortándome un poco las manos debido a la brusquedad con la que agarro el vidrio. El desconocido en un movimiento rápido me agarra de los brazo. Mierda me olvide de inmovilizar sus brazos, y con todo su peso se da la vuela quedando encima mío y poniendo el trozo de vidrio de mis manos cerca de mi propio cuello.

Voy a morir.

Las respiraciones erráticas de ambos es lo que se escucha, la sangre que cae de mis manos da en mi cuello manchándolo, intento moverme pero aquella persona ejerce más fuerza sobre mi quitándome el aire. Arrebata el trozo de vidrio de mis manos lanzándolo en cualquier lugar y con sus manos coloca las mías sobre de mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos esperando lo peor.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA!?

Puede que este drogada, pero esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, es imposible para mi olvidar esa voz.

— ¿Paul? — Miro sus oscuros ojos que están sobre mí.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wow, de verdad, enserio lamento la enorme demora, paso mucho tiempo. Pero para buena noticia les cuento que este es la primera parte del capítulo. Me salió bastante largo el cap y decidí cortarlo para que no sea tan aburrido de leer :b**

 **¿Alguien pidió algún punto de vista diferente de las cosas? Pues aquí esta xD Ahora ya sabemos algo del porqué Ash para de arriba abajo con Dawn. Y también como era algo de la relación de Elian y Dawn, ya habrán notado que era muy toxica :b y como se ven en realidad Dawn y N. Y para los que querían saber que pensaba Paul de Dawn cuando se conocieron.**

 **Bien, para los que no entendieron bien la última parte, donde Dawn empieza a preguntar cosas sin sentido. Bueno como sabrán uno se los más grandes síntomas de consumir drogas son las alucinaciones, la pérdida de capacidad de distinguir las cosas, las voces que te molestan y bueno, ya vemos que la adicción de Dawn le está pasando factura con esta parte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Shineblack: Muchas gracias por comentar n.n jeje, creo que fue mi culpa en parte eso xD Entonces te gustara lo que está más abajo. Justo al final ;)**_

 _ **Lila: Kenny es un forever alone :v Lamento no haber aclarado eso en esta parte del cap, pero en la otra si se aclara n.n sorry lo de tu uña… ¿o no? (muajaja) xD gracias, ya esta superado. Mira más abajo, estoy segura que te gustara.**_

 _ **Guest 1: Gracias por comentar. Espero haber aclarado algo de tus dudas. Jeje, mira al final ;)**_

 _ **Guest 2: Aquí esta n.n lo sé, me tarde un buen esta vez. Sorry :c**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y para que vean que no miento ni nada por el estilo he aquí un avance del próximo capítulo. No está en orden de lo que pasara así que no pidan mucho :b**

— _ **Saben… hay un partido de futboll en Hearthrome la próxima semana.**_

— _ **Tus padres no están ¿Acaso hay alguna razón por la que no quieras ir?**_

— _ **No le diré a nadie tu jodida adicción. Pero quiero que la dejes ahora. — Hablo con decisión.**_

 _ **¿Por qué tengo la sensación de decirle lo que me pasa? ¿Acaso estoy…**_

— _ **Sabes, no me molestaría si decides moverte un poco. — Me avergüenzo al darme cuenta que estoy encima de las caderas de Paul.**_

" _ **Es una verdadera problemática. No me puedo alejar de ella, eso me harta la paciencia"**_

— _ **Solo te preguntare dos cosas. — Me acerco a la silla donde he amarrado a Paul. — Uno: ¿Por qué tienes fotos mías en tu habitación? — Tomo aire antes de preguntarle lo que de verdad me interesa. — Dos: ¿Por qué me besaste?**_

— _**¿Acaso no te gusto? Porque tu cuerpo me dijo otra cosa.**_


End file.
